Glee Season One
by Codez FanFiction
Summary: Codez's FanFiction's put a different twist on the hit series Glee. New Characters, New Relationships, New Stories, New Songs and New Drama! Please like and follow and be sure leave reviews :)
1. Episode One: Join The Club

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

Episode One:

Join The Club

_William Schuester (VO):_

_My name is William Schuester. I'm a Spanish teacher at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Ah… another school year is here…it would be the ending to 2011 and the start of 2012. All I can say is "Bring it on!" I love my job, I love my life, I love teaching and I love my wife but there's always been this feeling of something missing…but as I walk down these halls, I have a feeling this year something special was going to happen._

As William walks down the hall he passes a bunch of freshman. Amongst those freshman is Rachel Berry. Rachel seems to be a fairly confident girl and she walks over to the sign up board and she signs up for almost every club.

_Rachel Berry (VO):_

_My name is Rachel Berry, and I'm a freshman at William McKinley High School this year. Oh high school…it's the rollercoaster ride between puberty and becoming the star I was born to be. And yes, you may laugh because every time I sign my name I put a gold star next to it. Well the gold star is a metaphor. A metaphor for me, the star I am meant to be. I know that freshman year is one of the hardest years of high school but with my ambition and my talent, the bullies will fall to my feet and bow before me because today, nothing could stop me._

As Rachel turns away from the signup board a group of jocks pass her and slushy her face. Rachel gasps and freezes in shock – fear but only for a moment before she pushes past them.

"Welcome to high school, freshman!" a jock laughs.

Two other freshman witnessed Rachel's attack. They look at each other with fear. These freshmen were best friends and their names are Sam Evans and Ivon Sven.

"Gosh, did you see that?" Ivon asks.

"Yeah I'm glad that isn't us…we just need to keep our heads down I guess." Sam replies.

"How do you think we can manage to do that?" Ivon asks.

"We gotta be cool. Join the cool clubs. Just lay low for the first few weeks I think." Sam replies.

As the pair continues to walk down the hall they pass another freshman, Mercedes Jones. Mercedes has a great taste of fashion as the fellow freshman stare as she passes.

_Mercedes Jones (VO):_

_My name is Mercedes Jones and I recently moved to Lima after my dad opened his new dental practice downtown. I thought a change could be nice. But I have no friends and as I walk down this hall people stare at how great I dress but I only see like maybe four other black kids at this school. I just wish I had at least one friend so I didn't feel so alone here…_

Mercedes continues to walk down the hall and she passes the principles office. Inside the principles office, Rachel sits and sobs to Principle Figgins and she is sobbing that she received a slushy to the face.

"Isn't there anything you can do? I don't deserve to be treated like this! Do you have any idea who I am?" Rachel sobs.

"Yes. You are miss Rachel Berry but that doesn't make you royalty. It makes you another freshman here at William McKinley High School. Rachel Berry, I am sorry that this has happened to you. I suggest you go see the new guidance councilor. But there is nothing I can do." Figgins explains.

"Maybe there is something you can do…

While I was at the signup board I noticed there was no sign up sheet for the glee club. Why is that? Is it because it's too full?" Rachel asks.

"No. There is no glee club." Figgins replies.

Rachel screams. "What!" she cries.

"Rachel, there is no glee club this year. Due to budget cuts and due to a high amount of rumors surrounding the glee club teacher getting too friendly with the children, we had to fire him. And no one has offered to take over it." Figgins explains.

"I need a glee club! How else can I practice developing my talent! Look, principle Figgins if you can't offer me a club that will showcase my talent, I will have to tell my dads and we may just sue you." Rachel replies.

"If you can find someone to run the club, then I will consider bringing back the glee club but until then miss Rachel Berry, there is nothing I can do for you." Figgins sighs.

Rachel gets up and storms out of Figgins's office. Rachel storms past the teachers lounge.

In the teachers lounge, William is standing by the coffee machine that is missing the jug.

"Where's the coffee pot?" Will asks.

The football coach, Ken Tanaka approaches him.

"Budget cuts. Damn Figgins!" Ken grunts.

The new guidance councilor, Emma Pillsbury enters and sits and begins to wipe down a table. William and Ken turn and smile at Emma. They join her.

"Hi, I'm Will Schuester. I teach Spanish." Will smiles.

Emma admires Will's smile and his eyes and she bats her eyes at him and smiles, blushing.

"Hi! I'm Emma, Emma Pillsbury. I'm the new guidance councilor. Did you say you teach Spanish? That's so cool! I mean I can't speak it but I've been to a Mexican restaurant once and it was nice…the bistro was very unhygienic but I'm sure the people were lovely…" Emma rambles, as she is nervous.

Emma continues to smile and blush at William.

"Hey Emma, pleased to meet you. I'm Ken Tanaka…I teach football. I mean you can probably tell by my guns but if not that's okay. Are you married Emma?" Ken asks.

"Uh…no…no…I'm not married…I'm not…I'm alone…I mean I'm single. I'm not seeing anyone." Emma rambles nervously.

"Well it's funny you'd say that Emma, cause I'm not seeing anyone either. Will here, has a wife. But I'm single and ready to mingle if you know what I mean…" Ken flirts.

"That's nice Ken." Emma replies sarcastically.

The cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, enters with a tray of coffees.

"Hello Boys, who needs a pick-me-up?" Sue chuckles.

Ken and William get up and grab a coffee.

"Wow, Lattes" Ken smiles.

"Thanks Sue." Will replies.

"You're very welcome boys, I just felt so awful after Figgins cut the coffee budget to pay for my cheerios to go to their national championship last semester." Sue explains.

"Yeah I heard you and your cheerios went like five-hundred dollars over budget on that." Emma says.

Sue turns to Emma.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are - or what you've heard but there will never be enough money in this world to get my performers to win every championship as well as pay for the gross cheap coffee to keep the teachers awake. I think some of these teachers have adjusted, Brenda Castle, I'm pretty sure I seen her hiding a flask earlier." Sue says.

"Since when are cheerleaders performers?" Emma asks.

"Your resentment is delicious! Who are you?" Sue asks.

"I'm Emma Pillsbury, I'm the new guidance councilor…" Emma begins.

"You know I really don't care who you are, but I do care about these kids and I don't think they need a creepy ginger, who has been cleaning that table since I walked in, counseling them for their future." Sue replies.

"Do you know how many germs there are in high schools?" Emma says.

"Well of course I do! There are students everywhere. They are the biggest germs in this place." Sue says.

"True." Ken laughs.

"So, Will, did you hear that Sandy Ryerson got fired? Who was he?" Emma comments.

"Really? Why?" Will asks.

"I don't know… I just heard some teachers talking about it on my way in. What'd he teach?" Emma asks.

"Music. Glee club." Will replies.

"Ah yes, the glee club, finally stopped and rotting in hell probably with Sandy I presume. No more off-key singing in this school." Sue replies.

"I couldn't stand it. I was sick of the migraines." Ken says.

"Anyway I have to go get my cheerios ready and make a call to the cheerleading association and ask for a generous donation. I'll probably make that call on my new iPhone. William, Alma, Kenneth James Tanaka, I will see you later." Sue says and leaves.

"So who's gonna take over glee club?" Will asks.

"Buddy, did you not just hear Sue and I? We're glad glee club is over, so who cares. Besides, that Sandy guy gave me the creeps." Ken says.

Will grabs a cookie and takes a bite as he wonders what to do about the glee club. He goes to Figgins's office and sits down.

"I would like to take over glee club." Will says.

"Would you like to captain the Titanic too?" Figgins says sarcastically.

"I have a feeling I can make it great again. These kids just want to express themselves. When I was a student here, glee club was cool and ruled the school. Our teacher, Lillian Adler she would say "by it's very meaning, glee is about opening yourself up to joy." Therefore I think kids would really appreciate and enjoy it." Will explains.

"William, my hands are tied. Budgets are tight this year." Figgins says.

"What about the cheerios? You have no problem funding them." Will says.

"The cheerios were on fox sports net last year. Once the glee club starts bringing that kind of publicity and advertising to this school, then you can have all the money you want. Until then, let it go or pay for it yourself." Figgins says.

"Fine maybe I will. How much are we talking?" Will asks.

"Fifty bucks a month…that's what I'll need to start up this club and keeping it going for the first few months. And one more thing, your glee club, needs to place at Regionals if you want it to stay." Figgins says.

"What? Why?" Will asks.

"All the teams here are at least regional championships, Will. I'm not going to let your club break that reputation." Figgins says.

"Fine." Will says. 

"So do we have a deal?" Figgins asks.

Will stands up and shakes Figgins's hand.

That night, William lies in bed beside his snoring wife and he is wide-awake trying to think of a name for the glee club.

_William Schuester (VO):_

_Keeping fifty dollars a month from my wife was going to be hard but right now, I was too fussed on finding the perfect name for the soon-to-be winning team at McKinley. I just want to be able to take this glee club in a new direction…wait…that's it. _

Will gasps and sits up.

"The New Directions!" he gasps.

His wife, Terri quickly sits up.

"What? What is it? Where?" she gasps.

"Sorry babe, just go back to sleep." Will says and kisses her.

The next day, Rachel is ambitiously walking down the hall and ready to take on the school again.

_Rachel Berry (VO): _

_Yes, I'm back…yesterday was upsetting but today nothing will get me down. I went home last night and told my dads about my day and they reminded me of who I am. And yes I said DADS. Plural. I have two gay dads…in fact it's an inspiring story. They found the perfect surrogate and mixed their sperm together in a turkey baster and made me…and to this day we still don't know which one is my real dad and I think that's amazing. Anyway, today was going to be much better. Everyday I wake up and I set myself a goal after doing my daily moisturizing routine and today my goal was simple, I wanted to find a teacher to start up the glee club._

Rachel walks past the girl's bathroom and hears singing. Rachel quickly enters and she sees a freshman girl singing but then stops, as the girl is shy.

"Oh please, don't stop. You're really talented." Rachel says.

"Really? You think I'm good? Thanks but… who are you?" the shy girl asks.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry. And yes, I think you're really good. What's your name?" Rachel asks.

"I'm Kelly. Kelly Kimm. I'm a freshman." The girl introduces herself.

"Oh I'm a freshman too!

Well Kelly, I'll be keeping my eyes and ears on you because us future talented stars need to stick together and let our talent shine." Rachel smiles.

Rachel walks out of the bathroom where she sees Mr Schuester pinning up a sign up sheet. Rachel begins to walk over and she sees Sam Evans and Ivon Carlisle looking at the sheet.

"Don't even think about, Ivy." Sam says.

"But Sam, in middle school, glee club was the bomb!" Ivon replies.

"This isn't middle school. We're in high school now. We gotta stay cool remember." Sam replies.

"Sam, glee club is cool." Ivon says.

Rachel then interrupts them and pushes them out the way with excitement.

"Oh my god! Is that a glee club signup sheet? Move over." Rachel says as she reads the signup sheet.

"Pardon you!" Ivon says.

"Oh sorry…were you guys thinking of joining?" Rachel says.

"Uh, no…we weren't…" Sam replies.

"Who's running this club anyway? Mr Schuester…who's that again?" Rachel asks.

"He's the Spanish teacher. So what if we were joining?" Ivon asks.

"Which we aren't!" Sam adds.

"Oh right…and well if you were joining…well I look forward to seeing you at auditions." Rachel smiles and walks off.

"She's a strange one…" Sam says.

"Totally…I mean all she did was stare at the sheet and didn't actually signup." Ivon replies.

"Which is exactly what we are not doing…come on…keep walking." Sam smiles as he and Ivon walk away.

Mercedes Jones then approaches the board and she looks at the signup sheet and she signs her name. Suddenly another black girl, Roxy Stone, rushes over to Mercedes.

"Are you seriously signing up for the glee club?" Roxy asks.

"Who are you and what do you care?" Mercedes asks.

"I'm Roxy and I'm one of the few black girls at this school and you can't ruin our black bad-ass reputation by joining glee club." Roxy says.

"So who are you to tell me what to do? Just cause we're both black it doesn't make us friends." Mercedes replies.

"Oh sure it does. We're like BFF's! Seriously girl! You cannot join that glee club!" Roxy says.

"I appreciate your concern but it's too late I'm joining. I'm one of the lead vocals at my church choir and if my voice is loved there, why can't it be loved and noticed here…so thanks Roxy, it's nice to have a sister at this school but I want to join and it's done. I'll see you around." Mercedes says and begins to walk away.

"Wait! We're BFF's remember? Come on let's go get a bite before class." Roxy smiles and joins Mercedes.

"Great, so if we're like sisters now maybe you can join the glee club too." Mercedes says.

"Yeah, don't get ahead of yourself." Roxy laughs.

Meanwhile down the hall, an Asian freshman girl is walking down the hall, looking sad, scared and lonely in her gothic type style and her blue stripes in her hair.

_Tina Cohen Chang (VO): _

_My name is T-T-Tina C, and I-I'm a freshman at McKinley high. High school s-s-sucks. I f-feel so alone and yes I have a s-s-s-stutter. But that doesn't change how awesome I am behind all t-this m-m-makeup. This look is just my way of expressing myself. The truth is I-I-I m-miss my b-best friend, Artie. He's still in middle school and is a year younger then me plus he got kept down…so I w-w-won't be seeing him for a while. Anyway, I figure if I h-hide in the shadows and let my s-s-stutter scare people away I'll be okay but my m-m-mother wants me to join a club to meet people but I like to t-t-think I can survive on my own. B-but maybe joining a c-c-club could be f-f-fun._

Tina soon becomes friends with two fellow gothic type freshmen, Silver and Luke as they greet her in the cafeteria line.

"Sup?" Silver asks.

"How's it hanging?" Luke adds.

"W-w-what?" Tina stutters.

"Oh you have a stutter…w-w-we are being f-f-friendly." Silver laughs.

"Oh…" Tina sighs.

"Look, we get it, the way you dress is your way of expressing yourself and right now, I can tell your in desperate need of friends. So how bout it? I'm Luke…this is Silver." Luke says and goes to shake Tina's hand.

"Why do you w-w-want to be my friend?" Tina asks.

"You're one of us…we see it." Silver smiles.

"Come on." Luke says as he and Silver grab Tina and guide them to their table.

Later that day, Kelly is walking down the hall thinking.

_Kelly (VO):_

_My name is Kelly Kimm and being a freshman at McKinley High wasn't always the plan…the original plan was to go to Beverly School for girls. But I guess my parents couldn't afford that option…I guess the main reason I want to be at a school surrounded by girls is because…well…I mean, who wouldn't? Right? I mean…sisters! Anyway, now I'm here. McKinley High. I'm still wondering if that Rachel girl was right. Am I really talented? If so…maybe I should see if this school has a glee club…_

Kelly sees the glee club signup sheet and she gasps with a smile.

…_It does! Kelly Kimm, you are joining the glee club!_

Kelly then signs up for the glee club and smiles as she walks away.

Meanwhile, Rachel is sitting in a bathroom stall writing about her excitement for the glee club.

_Rachel(VO):_

_My dreams are to be a performer. I haven't figured much of a plan out yet but I am totally prepared. You see, I've been taking dance lessons, vocal lessons, piano lessons and even acting lessons since I was six. My favorite movie of all time is the one and only...Funny Girl starring my idol – Miss Barbara Streisand! I get chills just thinking about her. Her life is like a map I have to follow. Following her footsteps will make me the star I am meant to be. Maybe I should sing a Barbra song! Hmm, no...I don't want to intimidate anyone else from joining...baby steps Rachel. How do I find the perfect song? Oh I know, earlier this week I posted various singing videos on my vlog to share my talent viral with my peers so i'll just check which one is most liked!_

Rachel opens her mobile phone and checks her vlog and is heartbroken to see nothing but rude and nasty comments. A tear leaks down Rachel's face.

"Im a joke..." she gasps to herself.

She gets up and sniffles into a tissue and approaches the mirror. She stares at herself in the mirror for a moment.

"You can do this. You are a star. Daddy always warned me that there'd be haters and people trying to stop you but are unstoppable. You're gonna go sign up for this glee club and blow Mr Schuester away!" she says. She smiles and nods and exits the bathroom. She walks over to the sign up sheet with determination and she writes her name and places her iconic gold star sticker.

That afternoon, Sue calls William to her office.

He enters politely.

"You wanted to see me?" He asks.

"William Schuester. Take a seat.

I called you here because I'm praying the rumors aren't true…

…No, I'm not talking about the rumor that you have a village of head lice living in that curly hair of yours." Sue says as William sits.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Well William, I'm referring to you trying to start up the glee club again. I thought I made it clear; this school is better off without it. Now William not to burst your bubble but this school IS better off without a noisy club trying to run the place with a perfect pitch." Sue replies.

"Sue, it's not a big deal. When I was a student here…" he begins.

"Well that's the thing Will, you are no longer a student here and how awesome it may have been back in the day, doesn't mean it's meant to be in this day and age. Ever hear the song video killed the radio star? Well I think they wrote it about glee clubs ruining the radio and good old record players. You see Will, we need to help these kids and raise them right. We can't introduce them to a new age and society where it's okay to sing rip-off covers of the summer hits." Sue says.

"Sue, everyone has music in them. Glee club is about finding it and bringing people together." Will smiles.

"Oh William, you clearly haven't heard a word i've been saying...those hairy creatures on your head must've given you a pair of hair plugs for your ears too... my point is... if you do continue to go against my advice...i want to be there to watch it fall apart!" Sue grins.

"Sorry Sue, but you don't scare me. Auditions are Friday and I guarantee you glee club will be just as cool or even COOLER than your cheerios." Will assures her and walks out. Sue cringes with irritation.

That Friday at auditions, Mr Schue sits at the directors table in the auditorium. He smiles with excitement.

"Alright, let's do this!" he calls.

Mercedes is the first to step on to the stage and she begins to introduce herself.

"My name is Mercedes Jones and i'm singing Respect!" She says before beginning to belt out,

"What you want

Baby, I got

What you need

Do you know I got it?

All I'm askin'

Is for a little respect when you come home

Hey baby - when you get home

mister

R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Find out what it means to me

R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Take care, TCB

Ohh baby yeah!"

Mr Shue applauds as he was blown away by her powerful vocals.

"Damn! Nice job Mercedes! That was amazing!" he cheers.

"Thank you!" Mercedes smiles proudly and leaves the stage.

William sits back down and looks at the list.

"Alright, next!" he says.

Kelly then steps on to the stage.

"Hi i'm Kelly Kimm and i'll be singing Mr Cellophane from Chiacgo – it's my favorite musical and the song pretty much sums up how I feel so..." Kelly mutters before beginning to sing...

"If someone stood up in a crowd

And raised his voice up way out loud

And waved his arm and shook his leg

You'd notice him

If someone in the movie show

Yelled "Fire in the second row

This whole place is a powder keg!"

You'd notice him

And even without clucking like a hen

Everyone gets noticed, now and then,

Unless, of course, that personage should be

Invisible, inconsequential me!

Cellophane

Mister Cellophane

Shoulda been my name

Mister Cellophane

'Cause you can look right through me

Walk right by me

And never know I'm there...

I tell ya

Cellophane

Mister Cellophane

Shoulda been my name

Mister Cellophane

'Cause you can look right through me

Walk right by me

And never know I'm there...

I tell ya

Cellophane

Mister Cellophane

Shoulda been my name

Mister Cellophane

'Cause you can look right through me

Walk right by me

And never know I'm there

Never even know I'm there."

William applauds and is impressed. Kelly smiles politely as her slight teary filled eyes are visible.

"Great job!" William cheers.

Kelly smiles and walks away.

As William sits once again he is startled by Sue.

"Sue what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Well William, I came to watch the coolest club in town auditions – in fact, I was expecting a line out the door and yet...so far i've seen Young plump Aretha and that lesbian perform..." Sue mutters.

"It's only been 2 auditions so far but I have a few more to see. So if you don't mind..." Will insists.

"Oh no, don't mind me. I'll sit back and watch what revolting songs they'll sing next." Sue smiles.

William sighs and shakes his head. "Next." he calls.

Rachel then steps on to the stage.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing On My Own, from the broadway classic – Le Miz." Rachel smiles.

"Revolting..." Sue whispers and nudges William.

"Great Rachel, let's hear it." William smiles and ignores Sue.

Rachel clears her throat and begins,

"On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him till morning

Without him

I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him

The world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life

I've only been pretending

Without me

His world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him

But only on my own"

Rachel beautiful belts it out and William cheers and applauds.

"That was beautiful! You are so talented!" he smiles.

"Thank you. I know. When do we start rehearsals?" Rachel asks.

William laughs. "I'll be in touch. Next!" William laughs.

Rachel smiles and exits the stage.

"Oh William, isn't enough, enough? Do you really expecting to sit here and have my ears bleed for the rest of the afternoon?" Sue groans.

"You don't have to be in here Sue. You can go." William says.

"And where'd the fun in that be? I might hang around a little longer." Sue teases.

Sam and Ivon step on to the stage.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Sam-I-Am. I don't like green eggs and Ham..." Sam jokes.

Sue and Will stare at him awkwardly.

"I'm Ivon, we're here because I convinced Sam to give it a go. He is so talented." Ivon smiles.

"Anyway, we're gonna be singing like a slow sort of acoustic version of that grease song..." Sam mutters.

"The one that I want..." Ivon corrects him before they both clear their throats and begin,

(Sam)

"I, I got chills

And they're multiplying

And I'm losing control

'Cause the power you're supplying

It's electrifying!

(Ivon)

You, you better shape up

'Cause I need a man

And my heart is set on you

You better shape up

You better understand

To my heart I must be true

(both)

Nothing left

Nothing left for me to do oooh

(Ivon)

You're the one that I want

(Sam)

You are the one I...

(Both)

Oo-oo-oo, honey

(Ivon)

The one that I want

(Sam)

You are the one I...

(Both)

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

(Ivon)

You are the one I want

(Both)

The one that I want

(Both)

the one I need

Oh, yes, indeed

You're the one that I want

Mr Schue applauds them.

"Good job. That was beautiful. I'll see you guys on Monday." Will says.

"Thank you!" Ivon smiles.

Sam and Ivon leave the stage and William begins to pack up.

"Oh is the party over already? For the coolest team in the school it lacks the majority..." Sue says.

"Sue...go home. You may not appreciate what we've seen today but I do." William says before grabbing his things and leaving.

The following Monday at the five kids gather in the choir room for the first ever New Directions glee club meeting. Mr Schue is eager to get started and waits for them to take their seats.

"Welcome! For those who don't know me, I am Mr Schuester. I teach Spanish class here and I know glee and Spanish are two different things but when I was a student here the glee club ruled this place. The joy, the emotions and expression that kids feel through music is wonderful. I just wanted to be the one to start something special and let the kids of McKinley experience it for themselves." Will begins.

The glee kids applaud.

"Mr Schuester!" Rachel says raising her hand. "As inspiring and touching as that intro was – I find it hard to believe that the kids at this school are going to take us seriously. I mean...there's only five of us."

"I know. And so I put the sign up sheet up again, in case anyone missed out the first time. I'm also gonna spread the word through the faculty and see if they can recommend any kids. But your first glee club assignment – recruit a member!" William explains with enthusiasm.

"Uh...Mr Schue...if people don't want to sing up, why would they listen to us?" Mercedes asks.

"Agreed." Sam adds.

"Guys, we need to think positive. They are more likely to listen to their peers than they are to their teachers." Will says.

"Well, my assignment is already completed because technically I convinced Kelly to join." Rachel smiles proudly.

"Well...I mean kind of..." Kelly shrugs.

"That's fine Rachel, but I still encourage you – and all of you – to get out there and spread the word. This is gonna be a great year you guys, I can feel it." William smiles proudly.

At lunch, Mercedes and Roxy are sitting together.

"So how's that glee club thing going?" Roxy asks.

"Our first assignment is to find more members. But I don't think it'll be as easy as Mr Schue thinks. Unless you wanna join?" Mercedes hints.

"Girl, no! I told you that's not for me." Roxy laughs.

"But I know you can sing. You've been bragging about your music video you made with your cousins over the summer, so I know you must be good." Mercedes says.

"Yeah but that was like...just for fun." Roxy replies.

"So...join the glee club just for fun?" Mercedes giggles.

"No...it's not for me." Roxy laughs.

"Fine..." Mercedes sighs.

_Mercedes (VO):_

_Damn, I thought Roxy would be an easy recruit but I was wrong. There's gotta be some way I can convince her. She's sort of my only friend here. Oh I know what may interest her...BOYS! And if I show her how it's done first maybe she'll be convinced...at least now I have a plan. _

Meanwhile, Sam and Ivon are eating lunch and Sam is discussing his feelings about this glee club.

"Look Ivy, I get it. We killed that song but...I don't know if this is my thing." Sam sighs.

"Sam, you are so talented. Give glee club a chance. For me. Please. Besides, you're the only guy in glee club so kids at this school are gonna think it's cool enough and you'll be a ladies man. It's win-win." Ivon replies.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. These glee girls are gonna get a taste of White Chocolate." Sam grins.

"Okay...too far..." Ivon laughs.

"Kelly is pretty hot...so is Mercedes though. I'm not sure about that Rachel girl...she seems a bit...crazy." Sam laughs.

"Totally full on. Now we need to focus, we need to find a way to recruit some new members. Maybe we should perform! Right here! Right now!" Ivon smiles.

"No, Ivy do you have a death wish. If we have any chance of being cool we need to play it safe. We can't attract the wrong kind of attention." Sam insists.

"Ugh...fine...You're no fun." Ivon sighs.

Kelly then approaches them.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah sure. Absolutely. We were just talking. About guy stuff obviously... I mean like...talking about my guy problems to her..." Sam mumbles.

Kelly giggles. "Guy problems?"

Ivon nudges him.

"Uh...yes?" He mutters.

"Actually, we were talking about this weeks glee club assignment. Have you had any luck trying to recruit?" Ivon asks.

"Uh...no such luck just yet. But I was thinking...shouldn't we like...sing to attract members?" Kelly suggests.

"That's what I said!" Ivon smiles.

"Yeah...totally we should sing..." Sam nods.

Ivon rolls her eyes at Sam. "But we should do it as a whole group." she says.

"Who's gonna ask Rachel?" Sam asks.

"I guess I can do it..." Kelly sighs.

"Speaking off..." Ivon mutters as they look over and see Rachel approaching them.

"What are you guys doing? We need to be out there recruiting and you guys are having a little social party?" Rachel gasps.

"Actually...we were talking about doing a number..." Kelly smiles.

"Oh then, count me in! I got the perfect song for us! The song of the summer! Give me everything!" Rachel insists.

"As in...Pitbull?" Sam laughs.

"We all know it right? Rachel asks.

"I know it... I guess." Ivon says.

"The bands in here too...Mr Schuester said they'd help us out if we did decide to do this." Kelly smiles.

"Great! And we're all here in the cafeteria so let's do it! Hit!" Rachel cheers.

The band begins to play the music. Sam, Ivon, Kelly and Rachel begin dancing around the cafeteria.

(Rachel)

"Tonight I want all of you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight"

(Ivon and Kelly)

Don't care what they say

Or what games they play

Nothing is enough

'Til I have your love

(Rachel, Ivon and Kelly)

Let's do it tonight

I want you tonight,

I want you to stay

I want you tonight

(Kelly)

Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

(Sam and Rachel as they invite Mercedes to join)

Take advantage of tonight

Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess

But tonight, I can make you my queen

And make love to you endless

This is insane: the way the name growin'

Money keep flowin'

Hustlers move aside

So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'

I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan

(All)

Put it on my life, baby,

I make you feel right, baby

Can't promise tomorrow

But, I promise tonight

Dalé

(Sam)

Excuse me

(Mercedes)

Excuse me

(Sam)

And I might drink a little more than I should tonight

And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight

And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight

Cause we might not get tomorrow

(Rachel)

Tonight I want all of you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

(Ivon)

Tonight I want all of you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

(Kelly)

Tonight I want all of you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

(Sam)

Tonight I want all of you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

(Mercedes)

Oooh Tonight I want all of you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

(All)

Tonight I want all of you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight!

The five of them stand there proudly waiting for an applause but only a couple of kids cheer. Roxy being one of them. Two jocks of the school, Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky approach them.

"Thanks for butchering my Pitbull!" Dave grunts.

"Yeah...they even got a sister singing it too. Shit. Well I can't believe the rumors were true. This glee club thing..." Azimio begins.

"It's kinda gay." Dave laughs.

"So...here...to officially instate the glee club, we got you a present." Azimio giggles before he and Dave reveal two large slushies from behind their backs and they throw the slushies at the glee club – they gasp in shock.

Karofsky and Azimio laugh. "Enjoy, gayyy club!" Dave laughs and they walk off.

Rachel, Sam, Ivon, Kelly and Mercedes are mortified as they stand there in humiliation.

Roxy rushes over to Mercedes.

I knew this was a bad idea..." Sam mutters.

"Girl! Are you okay? C'mon, let's get you cleaned up! Oh you're poor weave..." Roxy sighs and escorts Mercedes to the ladies room.

"Okay, guys we can't give up! Lot's of kids in here were dancing along so surely now we'll get a few new members." Rachel insists.

"I feel so stupid..." Kelly mutters and walks away.

"We tried..." Ivon sighs as she hugs Sam.

"We can't give up..." Rachel says.

"Sorry Rachel...but maybe we should just skip this weeks assignment." Sam says as he and Ivon walk away.

Rachel remains alone and isn't ready to give up.

Sam goes into the mens room and begins to clean himself up.

_Sam (VO): _

_That was so humiliating. No dudes at this school are gonna take me seriously now. We blew it. There goes my chance of being popular. Still now that I'm in the losers club I should at least try...But I can't stop thinking about what Ivy said, I'm the only guy in this glee club...which makes me the leader. So... I can use my blonde white chocolate power of sexiness to recruit some more ladies... _

In the ladies room, Roxy is helping Mercedes clean herself up and talking about what just happened.

"Girl, I warned you! I said glee club wouldn't end well. But did you listen? Nooooo. No one ever listen to bitchy black Roxy." Roxy says. Mercedes puts her head down with disappointment. "Mhmm, don't get me wrong that performance was a little sloppy but catchy and your vocals are on point, sister." Roxy giggles.

Mercedes smiles. "Thank you."

"But girl, Azimio Adams was totally checking you out!" Roxy winks.

"The guy that chucked the slushie at us? Hmm, no, uh uh...nope, I don't think so!" Mercedes shakes her head. "You can have him."

"Azimio? And me? Nope!" Roxy laughs.

Ivon then enters the bathroom and begins to wash her face.

Mercedes looks at Ivon and gets an idea. "Oh! I know, what about Sam!" Mercedes smiles and looks at them both.

"Sam?" Roxy scoffs.

"What about Sam?" Ivon asks.

"Sam is the only boy in glee club, he calls himself white chocolate and if I believe he is single. Right?" Mercedes smirks.

"Yep. Sam is totally single." Ivon laughs.

"Hold up! You trying to set me up with some boy, who has vocals like a sex god and in return of match making me you want me to join the glee club. Am I right?" Roxy asks.

Ivon and Mercedes look at each other.

"Yeah pretty much." Mercedes laughs.

"Alright, I'm in." Roxy agrees.

"Great, Ivon will make the introductions." Mercedes smiles.

"Uh, ok..." Ivon mutters.

"Oh but you best be warning that club of yours that Roxy Stone is about to blow them away!" Roxy insists. Mercedes, Roxy and Ivon smile with excitement.

_Roxy (VO): _

_I figured what's the worst that could happen...that cafeteria disgrace looked a lot like fun. A hot damn mess – but fun. Plus if there's a boy involved, I'm in. Sam Evans, prepare to eat your heart out..._

Meanwhile, with only five members Will tries to think of a way to recruit more. He decides to see Sue.

"Hey, Sue. Can I have a sec?" he knocks on her office.

"Sure, buddy. Come on in." Sue nods.

"Sue, I need your help. See, you're a tough leader the kids here listen to you. Do you think you could..." Will begins but Sue stops him.

"William, I am gonna stop you right there. So you want to talk to my Cheerios about joining Glee Club?" Sue asks.

"Well, I need more kids Performers. And all the best ones are in the Cheerios. I figured some of them might want to double up." Will smiles hopefully.

"Okay. So what you're doing right now is called blurring the lines. High school is a caste system. Kids fall into certain slots. Your jocks, your popular kids, up in the penthouse. The invisibles and the kids playing live-action druids and trolls out in the forest bottom floor." Sue explains.

"And where do the Glee kids lie?" Will asks with confusion.

"Sub-basement." Sue assures him.

"Sue, come on. There's gotta be some talent I can recruit." Will begs.

"William, if you really care about these kids, you'll leave well enough alone. Children like to know where they stand. So let your little Glee kids have their little club. But don't pretend that any of them are something they're not. They're not special. They're not stars. They're just snot nosed, pimple headed, kids!" Sue sighs.

William leaves and decides he'd go talk to Ken about any jocks that may join but on his way he sees Emma sitting and staring at her shoe in fear.

"Eew!" Emma gasps looking at the pink glob stuck to her show.

"Hey, Emma. You got a second?" Will asks.

"Uh..." Emma mutters before Will notices the glob.

"What is that? Gum?" Will asks.

"Uh-huh." Emma nods.

"Alright, let me help ya out." William begins as he gets down on his knees and begins scraping the gum off her shoe with his credit card. "So Emma, I went to talk to Sue about getting kids to join glee club and she basically told me it's the losers club...no one wants to join. What do I do?" He sighs.

"Well, Sue's not wrong. It's the general stereotype of things. But I don't think anything's set in stone. I mean, kids are gonna do what they think is cool, which is not always who they are. You just need to find a way to get them out of their boxes." Emma suggests.

"Well, how do I do that?" Will asks.

"They follow the leader. If you can get a couple of the popular kids to sign up the rest will fall right in line." Emma replies.

William manages to scrape all of the gum off. "There you go, Cinderella." he smiles.

"Thank you." Emma blushes. "It's just...I have trouble with things like that. The, um... The messy things."

"It's okay." Will smiles.

"It's really nice how much you care about Glee. About the kids. They are lucky to have you. And look, if you can't recruit kids yourself, get the kids out there to do it. They'll listen to them." Emma smiles.

"Thank you." William smiles back.

That afternoon, Tina, Luke and Silver are hanging out under the bleachers. Silver and Luke are puffing away on a cigarette whilst Tina stands by awkwardly watching them.

"C'mon Tina, don't you wanna try it?" Luke asks.

"Uh..n-n-no thanks." Tina stutters.

"Oh come on! We've been friends like a week now and I haven't seen you do anything cool or rebellious! And what is up with that stutter? We know it's fake!" Silver grunts. Tina puts her head down with sadness.

"Hey, easy. We don't want The Skanks to hear us hanging out in their spot. Look Tina, it's fine you don't have to smoke but what do you actually like to do?" Luke asks.

"I-I...I like to sing." Tina reveals.

"Really? Cool! Sing for us!" Luke says.

"Oh, please. She can't even speak – let alone sing! C'mon, she's pulling our leg. Girls got jokes, love it." Silver laughs and nudges Tina. Tina smiles politely and puts her head down.

After school, Tina is walking home singing to herself.

"Some – where, over the rainbow. Skies are blue...Oh, so blue!" she sings.

Little does Tina know, Sam is walking home and is behind her. He is listening to her sing and he rushes up to her and taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey! Sorry, I just wanted to say you have an amazing voice." Sam says – startling Tina.

"Uh, t-thank you." Tina nods.

"Would you possibly be interested in joining glee club?" he asks.

"Uh, the g-g-g-glee club?" she replies.

"Yeah. It's totally cool. We were singing in the cafeteria today." Sam explains.

Tina laughs. "Yeah I saw. It looked like a-a-alot of fun. And..." Tina begins before staring at Sam's mouth. "Wow, you have a big mouth..." Tina blurts out.

"What?" Sam mutters.

"Uh, nothing..." Tina giggles.

"So, what do ya say?" Sam asks.

"I'll t-t-think about it..." Tina mutters.

"Great. Sign up sheets are all around the school. I hope to see you there." Sam smiles and walks away.

_Tina (VO):_

_That was unexpected...but maybe it was a sign. I do love singing, and my current friends are kinda mean...so I could use some new ones. Besides my parents insist I put myself out there. I'm just shy..and oh my god, I'm stuttering in my mind anymore...well the cat's out of the bag...my stutter may or may not be a way to protect myself from people...but that's a story for another time. I want to be different, I want to stand out but I also want to be left alone most of the time...anyway...what am I saying? Tina Cohen-Chang...this is in your head...stop! Go home and sleep on it Tina. Just breathe, do what's best for you._

The next day, in glee club, the kids gather and Mr Schue makes an announcement.

"Okay guys, this weeks assignment didn't seem to get the reaction I had hoped for BUT I heard about what you guys did in the cafeteria and I am so proud of you guys. Putting yourselves out there like that was incredibly brave. Well done. And I believe Mercedes has something she'd like to say..." Mr Schue smiles.

Mercedes stands up. "Yes, I just wanted to introduce our newest member – that I recruited – the one and only, my sassy sister, Miss Roxy Stone!" Mercedes announces.

Roxy then enters and bows before them. Mr Schue is impressed.

"Alright, good job Mercedes! Welcome Roxy. What will you be singing for us today as your official audition?" Will asks.

"Well I was stuck on a few ideas but imma sing a song by the queen of sisters – My idol – Beyonce!" Roxy smiles. Will and the glee club applaud and he and Mercedes take a seat to enjoy the performance.

Roxy: (Mercedes and Kelly as backup)

"Remember those walls I built

Well, baby, they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you win

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you break it

It's the risk that I'm taking

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm taking

I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo, halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo halo (halo)

Halo, ooh ooh... (ooh)

Halo, ooh ooh... (ooh)

Ooh ooh, ooh..."

Roxy finishes belting out the song and does an amazing job. The glee club applaud and cheer.

"Wow! That was amazing! Great job Roxy! Welcome to glee club!" Will cheers.

Roxy goes to take a seat next to Mercedes and Sam. Mercedes looks at Ivon and they giggle.

"Well, hello there..." Roxy smiles at him.

"Hey." Sam smiles.

"I'm Roxy." she whispers.

"I'm Sam. Sam Evans." Sam replies.

"Do you wanna help me with my chemistry homework after school? I know it's totally rude of me to ask but..." Roxy flirts.

"Sure." Sam nods. Roxy smiles.

Meanwhile, Tina sees the signup board and she writes her name down for the glee club, assuming she won't get in anyway.

_Tina (VO):_

_Well I did it...I signed up. I don't know if i'll get in but time will tell. Gosh I hope i'm making the right decision. That boy with the big mouth was very cute... but i'm not looking for a relationship right now... I just want a place to belong. _

The following day, Tina is in the auditorium preparing for her audition. Mr Schue and the others sit patiently in the audience waiting for her to begin.

"Alright, Tina. You're up." Will calls.

Tina steps out on to the stage and says, "I'm T-Tina C. and i'll be singing...I k-k-kissed a girl." Tina says before beginning to sing a slower piano version of the song.

"This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

No, I don't even know your name

It doesn't matter

You're my experimental game

Just human nature

It's not what, good girls do

Not how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it"

William and the kids applaud.

"Fantastic Tina! Welcome to glee club!" Will smiles!

Meanwhile in Sue's office, she is writing in her journal.

"_Dear Journal! William Schuester is creating a glee club at this school! I gave him fair warning. I was just trying to protect those kids – okay maybe I just wanted to use that as my excuse but this will not stand! Rumor has it that the glee club is performing a song on Friday in hopes to invite new members to join. Good luck! But Sue Sylvester is gonna give those kids a harsh reality check... last night, I snuck into Principle Figgins' office and I corrupted the files of those in glee club. Even though they are freshman i've made sure they're gonna have to repeat! Never go against Sue's word! Never!" _

That Friday, in the auditorium the kids prepare to sing and hope it recruits more. They are devastated after being informed they will be repeating their freshman year next year. For no reason.

"Guys, I'm sorry. But we will get this sorted out I promise. Just go out there and win those kids over and find us more members!'" Will encourages them.

The kids step onto the stage and begin.

(Sam)

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

(Rachel)

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

(Ivon)

A singer in a smokey room

(Kelly)

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

(Roxy and Mercedes)

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on, and on, and on

(Rachel, Tina and Sam)

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlight people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

(Rachel)

Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

(Sam)

Some will win

Some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on, and on, and on

(Sam and Rachel)

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlight people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

[Instrumental interlude]

(All)

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people

Don't Stop!"

The audience applaud as The New Directions smile proudly. But will they recruit any new members? Will they have to repeat their freshman year? What will Sue do next? Find out on the next episode of glee!

Song

Original Artist

Covered by

Performance

Respect

Aretha Franklin

Mercedes

Audition

Mr. Cellophane

Chicago

Kelly

Audition

On My Own

Le Miz

Rachel

Audition

I Kissed a Girl (Slow Version)

Katy Perry

Tina

Audition

You're the One That I Want (slow version)

Grease

Sam and Ivon

Duet Audition

Halo

Beyoncé

Roxy

Audition

Don't Stop Believing

Journey

Rachel, Sam and the ND

Group number

Give Me Everything (Tonight)

Pitbull ft. Neyo

Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Ivon and Kelly

In Cafeteria


	2. Episode Two: Killer Competition

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

Episode Two:

Killer Competition

With angered parents gathering outside the school protesting with anger as to why their children have to repeat their freshman year when it only just started. This causes Figgins to be extremely stressed and he knows it's got something to do with this new feud between Will and Sue. He calls them to his office to talk it out.

"William. Sue. I have called you here to get your emotions and feelings out in the open And Sue, want to explain why the glee kids have permanent repeat on their files..." Figgins says.

"Well, Figgins, I don't know why you're asking me. I had nothing to do with that. I mean, why would I?" Sue grins.

Will rolls his eyes. "That's garbage Sue! I know you had something to do with it!" Will grunts.

"Just come clean now Sue..." Figgins sighs.

Sue rolls her eyes. "Alright, you want me to get my feelings out? Well let me begin by saying, I feel like you are the most creepiest principle this school has ever seen, and that's saying something because the last principle...pretty sure he was into kiddy porn. However I admire your weird Indian tracking skills to suspect me of doing such a horrible thing to those misfit glee kids. Maybe another year might be doing them a favor, did you think of it like that?" Sue explains.

"Sue that's rude! And it's not fair!" Will snaps.

"William, you know what else isn't fair? Giving these kids false hope. Look buddy, I like you...not so much your weird lesbian Elvis hair but you're a good teacher. I don't want no problems. BUT we are going to have a problem if your little club continues..." Sue assures him.

"I'm not giving up on these kids." Will assures her.

"Fine. Then I have nothing more to say." Sue says and storms out of the office.

Meanwhile, Rachel is walking down the hall smiling proudly after their performance last week.

_Rachel (VO):_

_Last Friday was amazing! It was like my big debut. I felt like it was a sign that this is my path. I've been keeping busy ever since that day. As a child I was given dance lessons, vocal lessons anything to give me a competitive edge. And now I've doubled my training in all those arts departments. I need to be the best of the best. You might think that all the boys in school would totally want to tap this but my MySpace schedule keeps me way too busy to date._

_I have even been trying to post a MySpace video every day since just to keep my talent alive and growing. But there are still bullies... Nowadays, being anonymous is worse than being poor. Fame is the most important thing in our culture now. And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that no one's just gonna hand it to you. I've taken it upon myself to go explore the school and grab some opinions of Friday's performance and see if I can recruit any talent. Not that way need it, I am all the talent we need..._

Rachel goes into the girls bathroom to hang up a sign up sheet. In there she meets the foreign exchange student, Sunshine Corazon. Rachel acts all perky and approaches her.

"Oh, hello. I couldn't help but notice you admiring me on Friday in my performance. You were there right?" Rachel smiles.

Sunshine had earphones in but quickly takes them out. "Um, what?" Sunshine asks politely.

"Oh, you don't speak English. You like me sing! You like me sing very much!" Rachel shouts.

"Um, I totally speak English." Sunshine laughs.

"I even did a little research on you. You're a foreign exchange student named Sunshine Corazon because you're from the Philippines, where it's sunny every day." Rachel explains.

"Except for the monsoons." Sunshine mutters.

"Listen, Sunshine. We need chorus members - people to stand behind me and stare at me with wet, moved eyes while I sing solos. So I encourage you to audition for Glee Club! Glee Club is fun. Swaying in background can be fun!" Rachel insists.

"Thank you." Sunshine smiles and nods.

"Okay." Rachel smiles.

Rachel continues sticking up some sign up sheets and Sunshine begins to start singing with her earphones in.

(Sunshine)

"Hello, hello, baby, you called?

I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the club, you say, say?"

Rachel is mortified. Rachel listens and immediately it hits her – Sunshine is an amazing singer.

(Sunshine)

Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?

You're breakin' up on me

Sorry I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

Rachel then joins in trying to outdo Sunshine.

(Rachel)

Kinda busy

(Sunshine)

Kinda busy

(Both)

Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy

(Rachel)

Just a second

It's my favourite song they're gonna play

And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?

You should've made some plans with me

You knew that I was free

And now you won't stop calling me

I'm kinda busy

(Both)

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

(Sunshine)

Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me)

Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: I'm busy)

Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me)

Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Oh!)

(Sunshine)

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone (Rachel: Ohh!)

'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb

(Both)

And you're not gonna reach my telephone! (Rachel: Oh!)

(Sunshine)

Call all you want, but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone (Rachel: Hey-hey!)

'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb

(Both)

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

(Sunshine)

Boy, the way you blowing up my phone

Won't make me leave no faster

Put my coat on faster

Leave my girls no faster

I should've left my phone at home

'Cause this is a disaster

Calling like a collector

Sorry, I cannot answer

Not that I don't like you

I'm just at a party

And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

(Rachel)

Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin'

I'll be dancin'

I'll be dancin'

Tonight I'm dancin'

(Both)

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls; 'Cause I'll be dancin'

(Sunshine)

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

(Rachel)

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

(Sunshine)

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

(Rachel)

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

(Sunshine)

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

(Rachel)

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

(Sunshine)

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

(Rachel)

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

(Sunshine)

Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me)

Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: I'm busy)

Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me)

Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh

(Both)

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call all you want, but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Rachel and Sunshine catch their breath and look at each other. Sunshine enjoyed it but Rachel didn't. She has some killer competition.

"Um, that was fun. I'd love to join your club. When are auditions?" Sunshine asks.

"Let me get back to you on that one...Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Rachel insists and storms out with humiliation.

"Okay." Sunshine nods.

_Rachel (VO): _

_What was that? That was humiliating. She was amazing – intimidating!What is the universe trying to do? Challenge me? Because it's working! But if Sunshine Corazon gets into New Directions...there goes my spotlight. Glee club has barely started and I'm not ready to share that spotlight yet. I can not let her join glee club!_

Meanwhile in the hall, Kelly is at her locker and football jock, Dave Karofsky approaches her.

"Hey, whats up?" he smiles.

"Uh...hi." Kelly smiles politely.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Kelly." she says.

"I'm Dave. But everyone just calls me Karofsky. You're a freshman right?" he asks.

"Yep." she replies.

"Cool. Me too." He smiles. Kelly laughs politely. "So uh, I was wondering – did you maybe wanna hang out sometime?" he asks.

"Uh...no. Sorry." Kelly smiles, politely rejecting him and walks away.

Dave is shocked "What? But...why?" he asks but she has already walked away.

After lunch, in the hall, Rachel approaches Sunshine with a piece of paper.

"Hi Sunshine! So here is the address for the auditions. I'll see you there." Rachel smiles and walks away. Sunshine smiles excitedly – little does she know, Rachel gave her an address to a crack house.

In glee club, Mr Schue has an announcement.

"Okay guys, so I have some big news. Today we have a new member joining us. She is a new student here, like most of you and she's hoping she can find a safe place to share her voice with..." He reveals.

"Please don't be Sunshine..." Rachel mutters with worry.

"Introducing miss Rhianna Delarae!" Will smiles as the new girl, Rhianna enters.

"Thank you. The glee club at my last school, although I was only there a week, was really fun and so... I wanted to keep going with it." Rhianna smiles.

"Great. So what are you gonna sing for us today?" Will asks.

"Well...just a song by an artist I'm named – Miss Rihanna! Yes our names are different but our lives are similar." Rhianna laughs.

"Alright, take it away!" Will cheers as he takes a seat.

Rhianna clears her throat and the music begins.

(Rhianna)

I've been looking for a driver who's qualified

So if you think that you're the one step into my ride

I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine

With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

So if you feel me let me know, know, know

Come on now what you waiting for, for, for

My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode

So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean

Got a ride that smoother than a limousine

Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five

Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive

(Mercedes and Roxy)

(drive, drive, drive)

(Rhianna)

Shut up and drive

(Mercedes and Roxy)

(drive, drive, drive)

(Rhianna)

I got class like a 57 Cadillac

Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back

You look like you can handle whats under my hood

You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

So if you feel me let me know, know, know

Come on now what you waiting for, for, for

My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode

So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean

Got a ride that smoother than a limousine

Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five

Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive

(Roxy and Mercedes)

(drive, drive, drive)

(Rhianna)

Shut up and drive

(Mercedes and Roxy)

(drive, drive, drive)

(Rhianna)

Cos you play the game, got what I got (Mercedes and Roxy: Get it Get it)

Don't Stop It's a sure shot

Aint no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry

I ain't even worried

So step inside and ride

(Roxy and Mercedes)

(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

(Rhianna)

So if you feel me let me know, know, know

Come on now what you waiting for, for, for

My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode

So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean

Got a ride that smoother than a limousine

Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five

Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive

(Mercedes and Roxy)

(drive, drive, drive)

(Rhianna)

Shut up and drive

(Mercedes and Roxy)

(drive, drive, drive)

(Rhianna)

Now shut up and drive

(Mercedes and Roxy)

Shut up and drive

(Rhianna)

Shut up and drive

The glee club applaud and cheer for her. Rachel however rolls her eyes and is angry.

_Rachel (VO): _

_How is this happening? Why is this happening? TWO AMAZING TALENTS IN ONE DAY! Are they better than me? I don't...know. What the hell am I gonna do now? My life is over... bye bye stardom..._

Rachel begins to tear up. She raises her hand.

"Mr Schue! May I be excused?" she asks.

"Sure Rachel." he smiles.

Rachel holds in her tears and walks out. As she walks down the hall she breaks down and begins to cry and starts to sing.

(Rachel)

"When I was young

I never needed anyone

And making love was just for fun

Those days are gone

Living alone

I think of all the friends I've known

But when I dial the telephone

Nobody's home"

Rachel then goes into the auditorium and continues to cry and sing.

"All by myself

Don't want to be all by myself anymore

All by myself

Don't want to live all by myself anymore

Hard to be sure

Sometimes I feel so insecure

And love so distant and obscure

Remains the cure

All by myself

Don't want to be all by myself anymore

All by myself

Don't want to live all by myself anymore

When I was young

I never needed anyone

And making love was just for fun

Those days are gone

All by myself

Don't want to be all by myself anymore

All by myself

Don't want to live all by myself anymore

All by myself

Don't want to be all by myself anymore

All by myself

Don't want to live all by myself anymore

All by myself

Don't want to be all by myself anymore"

Rachel sobs to herself and lets the emotions flow through her.

That afternoon, Mercedes and Kelly are talking in study hall.

"What was up with Rachel earlier?" Kelly asks.

"I don't know. And didn't she mention something about a scary-good talented singer from the Philippines wanting to join? She never showed up..." Mercedes adds.

"You're right...something doesn't seem right. I mean, did you see the way she death stared that new girl whilst she was singing her audition today...you don't think Rachel...did something to that Sunshine girl, do you?" Kelly worries.

"Killed her?" Mercedes laughs. "No! That Rachel girl may be crazy but she ain't no murderer. Pretty sure she's a vegetarian. But if she is crazy...she's had to have done something else. She doesn't like to share the spotlight so she obviously did something to stop Sunshine from joining." Mercedes explains.

"Alright, well we need to find out what Rachel said to make her change her mind!" Kelly says. Mercedes nods and agrees and they have a plan.

That night, Sam is at Roxy's house helping her out with homework.

"So this equation is simple because it only uses two chemicals. So I just do what I did for the last one right?" Roxy asks as she taps her pen on her workbook.

"Yep. That's pretty much it. Although, I'm not super smart when it comes to this stuff. I'm no Einstein but I can do a killer impression!" Sam smiles excitedly and clears his throat before doing an impression, "Imagination is more important than knowledge."

Roxy laughs. "Adorable. Did he actually say that?"

"Yep, he sure did." Sam nods.

They both laugh and stare into each others eyes. Sam becomes nervous.

"Uh anyway...back to chemistry..." he mutters.

"Well, the only chemistry I can focus on now...is ours." Roxy flirts.

Sam blushes. "Uh...totally."

Roxy leans in and Sam leans in too and they share their first sweet kiss.

The next day in glee club, Sam and Roxy sing a sweet duet for the club.

(Sam)

"Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

(Roxy)

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

(Sam) Ohhhhh

(Roxy) Too all the possibilities, Ohh

(Both)

I know...

(Roxy)

That something has changed

(Both)

Never felt this way

(Roxy)

And right here tonight

(Both)

this could be the...

Start of somethin' new

(Roxy)

It feels so right

(Both)

To be here with you, ooh

And now lookin' in your eyes

(Roxy)

I feel in my heart

(Sam)

Feel in my heart

(Both)

The start of somethin' new

(Sam)

Ohhhh, yeahh

Now who'd of ever thought that... oh

(Both)

We'd both be here tonight... yeah

(Roxy)

Oh yeah, the world looks so much

brighter

(Sam)

Brighter, brighter

(Roxy)

Oh, with you by my side

(Sam)

By my side

(Both)

I know... that somethin' has changed

Never felt this way

oh I know it for real

This could be the...

start of somethin' new

It feels so right to be here with you... oh

And now... lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of somethin' new

(Sam)

I never knew that it could happen

'Til it happened to me

Ohhhh, yeah

(Both)

I didn't know it before

(Roxy)

But now it's easy to see

(Both)

Ohhhhh

It's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you... oh

And now... lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start of somethin' new

It feels so right

(Sam)

So right... oh

(Roxy)

To be here with you... oh

(Both)

And now...

(Roxy)

Lookin' in your eyes

(Sam)

Lookin' in your eyes

(Roxy)

I feel in my heart

(Sam)

Feel in my heart

(Roxy)

The start of somethin' new

(Sam)

The start of somethin' new

(Both)

The start of somethin' new

Sam and Roxy smile at each other. The glee kids and Will clap.

"That was beautiful guys." Will says.

"Amazing." Mercedes cheers.

After glee club, Mercedes and Kelly find Sunshine in the hall crying. They approach her.

"Hey, Sunshine Right?" Mercedes asks.

"Are you okay?" Kelly adds.

Sunshine sniffles. "No. And no, i'm not joining your club. I actually would have, but I think Rachel would have made my life a living hell. I just don't trust her after she sent me to a crack house. Not cool. They stole my sheet music and used it for toilet paper." she explains.

"We are so sorry. We are gonna get this sorted out. We promise." Mercedes says.

"Just let us talk to Mr Schue and Rachel and get this whole mess sorted." Kelly assures her.

"Good luck...clearly that Rachel girl is either a racist or a just a bitch." Sunshine says.

"Well one of her dads are black so she's not a racist. Kelly laughs.

"Look, we'll make this right. I promise." Mercedes smiles. Sunshine nods.

That afternoon in glee club, Rachel is confronted by Will, Kelly and Mercedes. Almost everyone is pissed at her.

"Tell me this isn't true, Rachel." Will demands.

"She could have died." Kelly says.

"I didn't send her to an active crack house. Besides, how did you guys find out anyways?" Rachel replies with guilt.

"It was Tina! I'm only guessing...cause I hear the asian community is very tight!" Sam interrupts. Tina death stares him. "It was a joke." Sam laughs. 

"I just don't get it. You're better than this." Will says with disappointment.

"No. She's an ambitious little freak who will do anything to hold onto her power." Mercedes says. 

"I just- I love you guys so much. I was wrong before. I don't want any new members. I- I didn't want anyone coming in and messing up our group dynamic. Kelly, Roxy- what if Sunshine can dance? Then your contributions to Glee will be even more insignificant than they already are now. I did this for you guys." Rachel pleads.

"Lies!" Ivon bickers.

"Besides, i'm not worried about my contribution because when you look this good you are the star." Roxy giggles as she snuggles closer to Sam. 

"Whatever your motivations, you need to make this right, Rachel." William insists.

Rachel nods. "Okay. I will." She sighs.

"Alright, so Mercedes you said you had something prepared for us today." Will changes the subject.

"Yes we do. Tina, Kelly, you ready?" Mercedes smiles as Will sits. The music begins,

(Mercedes)

"Strange fear I ain't felt for years

The boy's coming and I'm close to tears

I can't let go of you now

(Tina)

Imagination's playing round for free

In my world I take him out for tea

Oh my God, can't say no

(Kelly)

Skipping school, go walk for air

I just had to get out of bed

I'm on overload in my head

(All)

Train comes I don't know its destination

It's a one-way ticket to a madman's situation

Train comes I don't know its destination

It's a one-way ticket to a madman's situation

(Mercedes)

Life is a dream, time does come true

And in my sleep I think of you

Feather bed by myself

(Tina)

Basically probability

Says that fate's come side with me

It's been so long on my shelf

(All)

Train comes I don't know its destination

It's a one-way ticket to a madman's situation

Train comes I don't know its destination

It's a one-way ticket to a madman's situation

The tension is incredible, boy I'm in charge

You know how I feel for you,

Will you stop, or will you just keep going

Please don't say no, no, no, no

(Tina and Kelly)

Train comes I don't know its destination

(Mercedes)

Yeah yeah yeah

(Tina and Kelly)

It's a one-way ticket to a madman's situation

(Mercedes)

Situation

(Tina and Kelly)

Train comes I don't know its destination

(Mercedes)

I know, I know

(Tina and Kelly)

It's a one-way ticket to a madman's situation

(Mercedes)

Situation

(Tina and Kelly)

Train comes I don't know its destination

(Mercedes)

Our secret's safe in bed

(Tina and Kelly)

It's a one-way ticket to a madman's situation

(Mercedes)

Situation

(Tina and Kelly)

Train comes I don't know its destination

(Mercedes)

I know, I know

(Tina and Kelly)

It's a one-way ticket to a madman's situation

(Mercedes)

Got me feeling bad"

The glee club applaud and cheer.

After glee club, in the hall, Rachel approaches Sunshine.

"Hey Sunshine!" Rachel calls. Sunshine rolls her eyes and begins to walk away. "Wait! I just wanted to say I am so sorry. And I'm asking you to forgive me. I heard about your sheet music and I'll replace it all I promise. Please come to the auditorium after school and audition for glee club. We want you to join. I want you to join. You are so good and I was intimidated by you and i'm sorry." Rachel explains.

Sunshine smiles. "Thank you. I forgive you." she says and she and Rachel hug.

After school, Rachel gathers Will and the glee club in the auditorium as Sunshine arrives.

"Hello, my name is Sunshine Corazon and i'll be singing Listen from the movie Dreamgirls." Sunshine smiles before beginning.

(Sunshine)

Listen to the song here in my heart

A melody I start but can't complete

Listen to the sound from deep within

It's only beginning to find release

Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard

They will not be pushed aside and turned

Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen

Listen

I am alone at a crossroads

I'm not at home in my own home

And I've tried and tried

To say what's on my mind

You should have known oh

Now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what

You've made of me

I followed the voice, you gave to me

But now I've gotta find my own

You should have listened

I don't know where I belong

But I'll be moving on

If you don't, if you won't

Listen to the song here in my heart

A melody I start, but I will complete

OH now I am done believing you

You don't know not what I am feeling

I'm more than what you've made of me

I followed the voice you think you gave to me

But now I got to find my own

My Own"

Everyone cheers for her and applaud.

"Whoo! Welcome to glee club!" Will cheers.

"Thank you!" Sunshine smiles. Rachel nods knowing she did the right thing.

That night, William goes home and sees Terri waiting for him by a celebratory dinner and a banner that says congraulations.

"There's my baby." she smiles.

"Wow, honey. This is amazing. What What's the congratulations for? The kids haven't won anything yet." Will gasps with shock. She laughs. "Oh but today, I proved myself right. Glee brought our team untied and brought a couple together and it's so great. So much talent in that room." he rambles.

"Will. I'm pregnant." she mutters.

"Really?" he gasp with surprise.

"Yeah!" she smiles.

"Terri, don't mess with me. Oh, my God. This is amazing! We're gonna be a family. Oh, my God! Oh, I can't believe it." Will smiles with happiness.

_Will (VO):_

_As amazing as this news is...I am so happy but glee club only just started...and I may need to find a more financially stable job to provide for my family...what am I gonna do... _

What will William do? Will Rachel clash with the new talent? Find out on the next episode of glee!

Song

Original Artist

Covered By

Performance

Telephone

Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé

Rachel and Sunshine

Duet in bathroom

Shut Up and Drive

Rhianna

Rhianna Brown

Theatrical Audition

All by Myself

Eric Carmen

Rachel

Dramatic Solo

Start of Something New

High School Musical

Sam and Roxy

Duet in glee club

Overload

The Sugarbabes

Mercedes, Kelly and Tina

In front of glee club

Listen

Dream Girls

Sunshine

Audition


	3. Episode Three: Not So Gaga

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

Episode Three:

Not So Gaga

One morning, Sue is in her office plotting her next move to take down the glee club.

_Sue (VO):_

_Well phase one of my master plan worked. Those freshman spastics are repeating next year. Let's hope it buys them enough time to make them realize the glee club is for losers and it's not too lare for them to turn their pathetic lives around...phase two of my mater plan is to destroy the club from within..._

Sue's top cheerleading performers, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce enter her office.

"You wanted to see us?" Quinn says.

Sue turns and smiles at them. "Freshamn cheerios. My three best mean girls. Take a seat. Close the door." Sue grins. Santana closes the door and they sit in front of Sue.

"Are we in trouble?" Quinn asks.

"Not at all. In fact, I am here to baragin with you. Although you'll have no choice... but I want you three to join the glee club."

"What!" Quinn gasps.

"No way!" Brittany adds.

"The losers club? I don't think so..." Santana adds.

Sue chuckles. "Quinn Fabray – you are the president of the Celibacy club... how'd you like to be captain of the cheerios?" Sue asks.

"Well...it would be an honour!" Quinn smiles.

"All you gotta do is join that club." Sue grins.

"Uh...okay. I'm in." Quinn nods. Sue smiles.

"And what about us? What do we get out of it?" Santana asks.

"Ladies, think of it like this – join the glee club or you're off the cheerios." Sue states.

"What!? But that's not fair." Santana pleads.

"Well neither is a african man's butthole but that's not his fault." Sue mutters.

"This is garbage! No way." Santana shakes her head.

"Alright, let me sweeten the deal for you a little bit, you do as I say and I'll give you the senior cheerio privellages." Sue offers.

"Fine. Brittany?" Santana sighs and looks at Brittany. Brittany nods. "We're in." Santana says. Sue smiles.

"So what do you want us to do?" Quinn asks.

"Create drama. Chaos. I need eyes on the insde. Tell me everything that the glee club and all it's members do. Destroy it from within." Sue explains. Santana, Quinn and Brittany look at eachother and smile.

Moments later, in the choir room, the three cheerios have asked Mr Schue to join.

"I have to say, I'm really surprised you guys are trying out." Will says with surprise.

"We want to get involed with the schools minority groups and create a diverse field for all. We want to be remembered for something in high school – something more than just jumps and flips. We are the most popular girls in school and we're only freshman! What kind of role models would we be if we ignored the arts." Quinn explains.

"Great. That's so courageous and amazing of you. Well whenever you're ready..." Will smiles.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany get into position as Mr Schue presses play on the music tape.

(Quinn(Santana and Brittany))

The moment I wake up

Before I put on my makeup (Makeup)

(All)

I say a little prayer for you

(Quinn)

While combing my hair, now

And wonder what dress to wear, now (Wear now)

(All)

I say a little prayer for you

Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever, and ever, we never will part

Oh, how I'll love you

Together, together, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me

(Quinn)

I run for the bus, dear

While riding I think of us, dear (us dear)

(All)

I say a little prayer for you

(Brittany)

At work, I just take time

And all through my coffee break-time (break-time)

(All)

I say a little prayer for you

Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever, and ever, we never will part

Oh, how I'll love you

Together, together, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me

I say a little prayer for you

I say a little prayer for you

Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever, and ever, we never will part

Oh, how I'll love you

Together, together, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me

(Santna)

My darling, believe me

For me there is no one, but you (but you)

Please love me, too

I'm in love with you

Answer my prayer

Say you love me, too.

Why don't you answer my prayer?

You know, every day I say a little prayer

I said, I say, I say a little prayer

Oh, I say, I say

(All)

I say a little prayer for you

Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever, and ever, we never will part

Oh, how I'll love you

Together, together, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me

William is impressed. They were really good.

"Wow that was incredible. Welcome to glee club!" Will smiles.

In glee club Will prepares to announce their newest members.

"Okay guys, I would like to introduce out three newest members – Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Give it up." Will cheers.

Most of the glee club are shocked and confused but applaud politely.

"Something seems fishy to you?" Mercedes whispers to Roxy.

"Sure does. I know a rat when I smell one." Roxy replies.

"Alright guys, so this weeks assignment as I promised last weeks recruit, Rhianna has requested a Lady Gaga week. So pick a Gaga song and perform it. You guys can think Rhi for the awesome idea." Will announces.

The glee club cheer as they love Gaga. Rachel however stares at Rhianna with irritation.

_Rachel(VO): _

_Okay, so I know I was nice about it and let both Rhianna and Sunshine join but let's face it – they are still threats to me. I need to somehow get rid of Rhianna first, but without it coming back to bite me this time... Wait...the cheerios... maybe I could use this to my advantage...Oh Rachel, you are so evil when you want to get what you want. _

Rachel raises her hand.

"Yes Rachel?" Will asks.

"I had a feeling a Gaga week was coming so I prepared a number with Mercedes and Kelly just for this moment to start us off." Rachel smiles.

"Are you okay with Rachel starting this week off Rhi?" Will asks.

"Sure go for it." Rhianna smiles.

Rachel gets up is followed by Kelly and Mercedes.

"Hit it!" Rachel smiles.

(Rachel)

We are the crowd

We're c-coming out

Got my flash on it's true

Need that picture of you

It's so magical

We'd be so fantastical

(Kelly)

Leather and jeans

We're rock glamorous

Not sure what it means

But this photo of us

It don't have a price

Ready for those flashing lights

Cause you know that baby I

(All)

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be

Your papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

(Mercedes)

I'll be a girl backstage at your show

Velvet ropes and guitars

Yeah 'cause you're my

Rockstar in between the sets

Eyeliner and cigarettes

(Kelly)

Shadow is burnt

Yellow dance and we turn

My lashes are dry

Purple teardrops I cry it don't have a price

Loving you is cherry pie

'Cause you know that baby I

(All)

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be

Your papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

(Rachel and Mercedes)

Real good

We're dancing in the studio

Snap snap to

That shit on the radio

Don't stop

For anyone

We're plastic but we still have fun!

(All)

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be

Your papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

The glee club applaude.

"Whoo! That's what I'm talking about!" Rhianna cheers.

"Great job guys!" William smiles.

"Thank you!" Rachel bows.

"Anyone else want to get up and share their inner Gaga with us today?" Will asks.

"Actually...I-I know some of us are expected to sway in the back but I know everyone Lady G-G-Gaga song these is and I-I-I am always prepared. So I'd like to give it a shot..." Tina stutters.

"Alright Tina, let's hear it." Will smiles.

Tina stands in the middle of the choir room, shy, but excited to prove she has what it takes to be good. The music begins...

(Tina)

I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays  
Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me - I love it  
Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face

(The new directions)  
She's got me like nobody

(Tina)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face

(The new directions)  
She is gonna let nobody

(Tina)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-p-poker face

(The new directions)  
Muh muh muh muh

(Tina)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(The new directions)  
Muh muh muh muh

(Tina)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me - I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face

(The nee directions)  
She's got me like nobody

(Tina)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face

(The new direction)  
She is gonna let nobody

(Tina)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-p-poker face

(The new directions)  
Muh muh muh muh

(Tina)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-p-poker face

(The new directions)  
Muh muh muh muh

(Tina, Mercedes and Rachel)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
'Cause I'm bluffing with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunnin'  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvellous

(Tina)

Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face

(The new directions)  
She's got me like nobody

(Tina)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face

(The new directions)  
She is gonna let nobody

(Tina)

Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face

(The new directions)  
She's got me like nobody

(Tina)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face

(The new directions)  
She is gonna let nobody

(Tina)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-p-poker face

(The new directions)  
Muh muh muh muh

(Tina)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-p-poker face

She's got to love nobody

(All)  
Muh muh muh muh

Tina bows after an epic anergetic performance. The glee club are surprised.

"Wow great job Tina!" Will cheers.

"T-T-Thank you." Tina stutters politely.

_Tina (VO):_

_So, I'm wildly unpopular, but I love being unpopular. I'm trying to be unpopular, because I am goth. Goths have no time for cliché stereotypical high school cliques. We are the anti-cliques. I wanted to sort of show off in front of the popular girls even though I don't care to join them at all – I just wanted them to see I was better than them. Oh and okay…my stutter is fake. Not even Meryl Streep herself could fake a stutter for three and a half years. I could be a big, big star if I weren't so shy. I need to work on that. And I also need to stop talking to myself. Oh, shut up, Tina, everybody talks to themselves. Man I hate high school. Be gone, jocks. Be gone, cheerleaders. You have no power here. True power comes from nonconformity. That's why I embrace the avant-garde and the unwanted, including a boy in a wheelchair. My best friend Artie…gosh I miss him…sadly I won't be seeing him in these halls for a while but I still see him on weekends. The sad part is I don't think he sees me that way. Oh well…plus I think I have no friends. Luke and Silver won't even speak to me now that I joined the glee club…I hope I made the right decision. I don't know what came over me today…but I'm starting to feel more confident already…  
_

After glee club, Rachel approaches Quinn, Santana and Brittany in the hall.

"Um, hi..." Rachel mutters. They stare at her.

"Oh gosh, look it's Gollum...she escaped from the set of the latest Lord of thr Rings movie..." Santana mutters.

"I thought Gollum was really Dobby's gay twin..." Brittany sighs.

"What do you want Berry?" Quinn asks and crosses her mind.

"Wow...first of all, I am honoured you know my name. Second, I need a favor. I want you three to scare that Rhianna girl – get her to quit the glee club." Rachel explains.

"Um and why would we want to do that?" Santana asks.

"I just...need her out of my way. I'll pay you." Rachel insists.

"How much?" Quinn asks.

"How much do you want?" Rachel asks.

Quinn smirks at Santana. "$200." Quinn says.

"Fine." Rachel sighs.

"Cash." Santana winks.

"I'll have the money for you in glee club this afternoon. Oh and just so you know, that Rhianna girl has been spreading some nasty rumours about you three... something about wannabe bimbos who sleep around to get to the top of the food chain...just thought you should know." Rachel informs them and walks away.

Meanwhile Terri is at the doctors getting an ultrasound where she finds out some interesting news about her baby...

"So after researching, I don't want my baby to grow an extra arm just because I live in squalor and I'm so stressed. So, I want you to run any and all tests you have." Terri insists excitedly.

"Trust me. You're clear." Dr Woo says.

"Are you sure?" Terri smiles.

"Positive." Dr Woo nods.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Terri asks with excitement.

"Um I don't quite know how to put this – There's no baby…" he reveals.

Terri quickly sits up in shock and confusion. "Did it fall out?" she gasps.

"Uh, no. Uh, you're not pregnant…" he sighs.

"But I've gained 10 pounds!" she insists.

"It's probably from eating. I can see a chicken wing in there that you must have swallowed whole. You're having what's called a hysterical pregnancy. You want a baby so badly that your body mimics the symptoms. If you're meant to get pregnant, it'll happen." He assures her.

"Oh no…" she sighs as she tears up.

Terri doesn't want to tell Will the truth it will devastate him. Will was finally getting serious about changing jobs. Terri planned to keep it a secret and try for a new baby. She wants Will to find a more financial job. She wants control in the marriage. She is heartbroken that there is no baby but she is willing to start a charade to keep Will happy…

The following day, in the teachers lounge Will finds out he has been asked to come work at a local accounting company. He sits at a table with his head in his hands wondering how he's going to tell the glee kids. Emma enters and sees Will looking so down and she joins him.

"So the rumours are true…" Emma sighs as she sits beside him.

"Hey Emma, yeah it's true…" he sighs.

"What are you gonna tell the kids? I mean the year just started…" Emma mutters.

"I don't know. But I've given my two weeks notice and I'm hoping I can find a replacement before I'm gone." Will explains.

"Will, please don't do this. Don't go. These kids need you. I'm only new here this year but I just have a feeling…and when you know – you know." Emma pleads.

"I'm sorry Emma. But…it's too late." Will sighs.

Emma clears her throat and retrieves her laptop from her bag. "I want to show you something. I did a little research. And this is a tape I found in the library of the '93 team at Nationals." Emma reveals and presses play on a video for Will to watch. Will smiles watching it. His eyes light up but fill with nostlagic tears. "Do you know who that is? That's you, Will. That's you happier than I've ever seen you." Emma says before closing the laptop.

"That was the greatest moment of my life." Will sighs trying not to cry.

"Why?" Emma asks.

"Because I loved what I was doing. Yeah, I knew before we were halfway through with that number that we were gonna win. And being a part of that, in that moment I knew who I was in the world. And the only time I felt I felt that way since then was when Terri told me I was gonna be a father..." Will sighs.

"So, I think you have an opputunity to share that feeling with a new generation or even just relieve those days." Emma urges.

"No. No. I need to provide for my family." Will insists.

"But provide what exactly? The understanding that money is the most important thing? Or the idea that the only life worth living is one that you're really passionate about, Will?" Emma says.

William thinks for a moment. He knows Emma is right. "Why are you doing this?" he asks.

"Uh...because you're a good teacher and you can help kids dreams come true. But you should do what makes you happy. So, think about it." Emma smirks and walks away.

William takes a deep breathe and sighs. He goes to the auditorium where he paces trying to think of the right thing to do. He grabs a guitar and sits on a stool before singing.

(Will)

All my bags are packed  
I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breakin'  
It's early morn  
The taxi's waitin'  
He's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome  
I could die

So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go

Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh babe, I hate to go

Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go

But, I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go

William wipes away his tears and takes a moment to think.

Meanwhile in the choir room, the glee kids have heard the rumours about Mr Schue leaving and they are going crazy.

"How could he do this to us?" Kelly gasps.

"I can literally feel my future fading away!" Rachel cries.

"We can work harder!" Mercedes says.

"Madness..." Ivon sighs.

Rhianna approaches Sam, as Roxy death stares this bitch whispering to her man.

"Sam, right?" Rhianna smiles.

"Yeah, that's me. You're Rhianna." Sam smiles back.

"Call me Rhi. Anyway, I was thinking of doing a song to take everyone's mind off it and was wondeirng if you'd maybe wanna join in and help me, please." Rhianna begs in a flirtacious way.

"Uh sure..." Sam smiles.

"Thank you!" Rhianna smiles and hugs him. Roxy gasps and crosses her arms. "Okay everyone! Listen up! I know this is crazy but everyone have a seat. Sam and I are gonna continue this weeks assignment and lift the mood a little so...relax." Rhianna informs them all. They all sit and Roxy cringes at the new girl in rage.

(Rhianna)

Red one

(Sam)

Konvict

(Rhianna)

GaGa

(Sam)

Oh oh eh

(Rhianna)

I've had a little bit too much

All of the people start to rush(start to rush by)

A dizzy twister dance

Can't find my drink or man

Where are my keys?

I lost my phone

Whats goin' on, on the floor?

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool

What's the name of this club?

I can't remember but its alright, I'm a-alright

(Both)

Just dance!

Gonna be okay

Dada doo doot-n

Just dance!

Spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance!

Gonna be okay

D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just

J-J-Just dance!

(Sam)

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth

How'd I turn my shirt inside out (inside out right)

Control your poison babe

Roses have thorns they say,

And were all gettin' hosed tonight!

What's goin' on, on the floor?

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool

What's the name of this club?

I can't remember but its alright, I'm alright

(Both)

Just dance!

Gonna be okay

Dada doo doot-n

Just dance!

Spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance!

Gonna be okay

D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just

J-J-Just dance!

(Sam)

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog

Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw

And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call

I'm a hit up beat it up latch on to it until tomorrow yeah

Shawty I can see that you got so much energy

The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round

And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me

In the mean time stay let me watch you break it down

(Both)

Just dance!

Gonna be okay

Dada doo doot-n

Just dance!

Spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance!

Gonna be okay

D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just

J-J-Just dance!

(Rhianna)

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic

Go use your muscle car-ve it out work it, hustle!

Don't slow! Drive it clean it Lysol, bleed it

Spend the lasto in your pocko

(Both)

Just dance!

Gonna be okay

Dada doo doot-n

Just dance!

Spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance!

Gonna be okay

D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just

J-J-Just dance!

Sam and Rhianna bow after their epic performance. Everyone cheers – except for Roxy. Roxy is not happy at all. She is extremely jealous. Quinn, Santana and Brittany notice this and they smile at each other – maybe they can use this as a way to start tearing down the glee club.

Kelly then stands up as she has an announcement to make.

"Guys…there's something I want to say…" Kelly mutters.

"What is it?" Sunshine asks.

"Well…for so long I have lived with a terrible secret – a darkness inside me. But I don't want to be ashamed anymore. And these last couple of weeks you guys have made me feel so comfortable and I'm ready to say it out loud…" Kelly mutters nervously. They stare at her with anticipation. "I…I'm…"

"Spit it out, lady brown diamond!" Santana taunts.

Kelly takes a deep breath. "I'm a lesbian." She reveals.

Everyone is silent. Kelly cringes with terror. Until they smile and surround her to give her a warm supporting hug.

"It's okay, we love you!" Rachel smiles.

"Embrace it. Embrace the dark side!" Ivon laughs.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany roll their eyes at the scene. Kelly smiles in happiness to be surrounded by such great accepting people. Roxy looks over at Sam and Rhianna and rolls her eyes.

"You know what?" Roxy snaps and stands up. The glee club's attention then turns to Roxy. "I think I'm ready to get my Gaga on too…and this one is perfect for Kelly too…" Roxy finishes before flipping her hair and beginning to belt out a song.

(Roxy)

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas

Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

When he comes to me I am ready

I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs

Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain

Even after three times he betrays me

I'll bring him down, bring him down, down

A king with no crown, king with no crown

(Both)

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas

Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

(Kelly)

I couldn't love a man so purely

Even prophets forgave his crooked way

I've learned love is like a brick you can

Build a house or sink a dead body

I'll bring him down, bring him down, down

A king with no crown, king with no crown

(Both)

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

(Roxy)

In the most Biblical sense,

I am beyond repentance

Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind

But in the cultural sense

I just speak in future tense

Judas, kiss me if offenced,

Or wear an ear condom next time

(Kelly)

I wanna love you,

But something's pulling me away from you

Jesus is my virtue,

Judas is the demon I cling to

I cling to

(Both)

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas

Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

Kelly laughs and smiles after the awesome number. Roxy on the other hand is still hot headed and waits for Sam's attention, which she actually gets.

"Babe, that was amazing! Where did that come from?" Sam smiles as he hugs her. Roxy rolls her eyes and walks away.

"What's up with her?" Rhianna asks.

"I don't know…" Sam sighs.

Mr Schue then enters the choir room. And the kids bombard his with questions!

"Mr Schue! Tell me it's not true!" Rachel snaps.

"Dude, not cool. I'm like the glee playboy! Don't do this to a bro!" Sam adds.

"We'll work harder!" Kelly begs.

"Please don't go!" Mercedes begs.

"You're taking away my dream!" Rachel continues.

"What can we do to make you change your mind?" Sunshine begs.

"Whoa! Guys! Stop. Sit down and be quiet. I have something I want to say." Will demands. The kids return to their seats.

"So is it true? Are you leaving?" Santana asks.

"Because we couldn't be more supportive. We admire you making such a hard decision but are doing it for your future baby! Bless!" Quinn smiles.

"Mr Schue is pregnant?" Brittany asks with confusion.

"Ah, no actually. I've decided to stay. It's going to take some convincing my wife but a friend made me realize this is where I want to be. Right here with you guys. I want to take us to nationals." Will reveals.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes smiles.

"Yay!" Ivon cheers.

"Thank goodness! I see the Broadway lights waiting for me!" Rachel says.

The kids rush over and hug Mr Schue. Quinn, Santana and Brittany sigh with disappointment.

"Alright, anyway guys! Let's wrap up the week with one final Gaga song. Get your Gaga costumes and meet at the auditorium tomorrow morning for our first big theatrical number.

The following morning in the auditorium the glee kids arrive each wearing a unique Gaga styled costume.

Rachel wearing the Kermit the Frog outfit.

Kelly wearing a metallic outfit completed with Lobster shoes.

Mercedes wearing a purple bow and wig in a silver stunning dress

Ivon wearing the simple just dance costum

Sam wearing nothing but raw meat

Sunshine wearing the Mickey Mouse outfit

Rhianna wearing the red lace bad romance outfit

Tina wearing the bubble outfit

Roxy wearing the crime tape outfit

Quinn wearing the pink hoop galaxy dress

Santana wearing the black lace outfit

Brittany wearing the lobster outfit

Will applauds as they get onto the stage and begin to perform,

(Rhianna)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga oh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

(All)

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

(Kelly)

I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as it's free

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

(Ivon)

I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want your leather studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love, I want your love

(Brittany, Quinn and Santana)

(Love-love-love, I want your love)

(Quinn, Rhianna and Kelly)

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad

Your bad romance

(All)

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

I want your love and

All your lovers revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

(Mercedes)

I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as your mine

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

(Roxy)

I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick

Want you in my rear window

Baby you're sick, I want your love

Love-love-love, I want your love

(Quinn, Santana and Brittany)

(Love-love-love, I want your love)

(Quinn, Rhianna and Kelly)

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!

I want your love and

All your lovers revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga oh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

(Sam and Sunshine)

Walk, walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk passion baby, work it I'm a free bitch baby

(Santana)

I want your love

And I want your revenge

I want your love

I don't wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche j'veux ton amour

I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends

I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends

Want your bad romance

(Quinn, Brittany and Kelly)

(caught in a bad romance)

(Santana)

want your bad romance!

(All)

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!

I want your love and

All your lovers revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance

Caught in a bad romance

Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Will Sue's plan to destroy the glee club work? What will Rachel do next? Will Sam end up with Roxy or Rhianna? Find out on the next episode of glee…

Song

Original Artist

Covered By

Performance

Say a Little Prayer

Dionne Warwick

Quinn, Santana and Brittany

Audition

Paparazzi

Lady Gaga

Mercedes, Kelly and Rachel

For glee club

Poker Face

Lady Gaga

Tina

For glee club

Leaving on a Jet Plane

John Denver

Will

Alone in auditorium, with a guitar as he prepares to leave

Just Dance

Lady GaGa

Rhianna ft. Sam

For glee club

Judas

Lady GaGa

Roxy and Kelly

For glee club

Bad Romance

Lady GaGa

The New Directions

Group number


	4. Episode Four: The New Girl in Town

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

**Episode Four: **

**The New Girl in Town**

One morning, Rachel wakes up and yawns. She heads to the bathroom to shower and begin her morning moistuiser ritual.

_Rachel (VO): _

_Go on, laugh all you want. But my daily moisturizing and skin care rituals are important. As an actress and performer my skin has to be flawless. I can't afford to be on a big stage under a spotlight with a cold sore vibrantly grabbing the attention of my fans. So laugh as you will. But this is me and this is what I do!_

Once Rachel is dressed. She turns to herself in the mirror and smiles. She hears the music begin in her head before singing as she leaves the house and on her way to school.

(Rachel as she dances on her way to school)

Oh, oh, oh

Woke up today

Feeling the way I always do

Oh, oh, oh

Hungry for something

That I can't eat

Then I hear that beat

The rhythm of town

Starts calling me down

It's like a message from

High above

Oh, oh, oh

Pulling me out

To the smiles and the

Streets that I love

Good morning Baltimore

Every day's like an open door

Every night is a fantasy

Every sound's like a symphony

Good morning Baltimore

And some day when I take to the floor

The world's gonna wake up and see

Baltimore and me

Oh, oh, oh

Look at my hair

What "do" can compare with mine today?

Oh, oh, oh,

I've got my hairspray and radio

I'm ready to go

The rats on the street

All dance round my feet

They seem to say

"Tracy, it's up to you"

So, oh, oh

Don't hold me back

'Cause today all my dreams will come true

Good morning Baltimore

There's the flasher who lives next door

There's the bum on his bar room stool

They wish me luck on my way to school

Good morning Baltimore

And some day when I take to the floor

The world's gonna wake up and see

Baltimore and me

I know every step

I know every song

I know there's a place where I belong

I see all those party lights shining ahead

So someone invite me

Before I drop dead!

So, oh, oh

Give me a chance

'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star

Oh, oh, oh

Something inside of me makes me move

When I hear the groove

My ma tells me no

But my feet tell me go!

It's like a drummer inside my heart

Oh, oh, oh

Don't make me wait

One more moment for my life to start

I love you Baltimore

Every day's like an open door

Every night is a fantasy

Every sound's like a symphony

And I promise Baltimore

That some day when

I take to the floor

The world's gonna wake up and see

Gonna wake up and see

Baltimore and me

Baltimore and me

Baltimore and me!

Rachel finishes belting out as she arrives at McKinley High. She smiles confidently and heads inside.

In Sue's office she is questioning her top three cheerios about the glee club.

"So let me get this straight. You three have been there a whole week and yet you have done absolutely nothing that I have asked." Sue mutters.

"We tried to talk Mr Schuester into leaving but he did the opposite..." Quinn pleads.

"Honestly coach, there wasn't much we could do." Santana adds.

"Well let me put it to you this way – you need to at least come back to me at the end of the week with SOMETHING or you're off the cheerios. Got it?" Sue warns them.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn look at eachother with worry.

In glee club Mr Schue prepares to brainstorm for this weeks assignment.

"Alright guys, last week was great. It was fun, it was emotional, it was amazing." Will smiles.

"Besides the stench of the raw meat that followed that not-so-prince charming around for hours after that." Santana says referring to Sam.

"Sorry." Sam sighs.

"Anyway, this week I want us to focus on showtunes. Real broadway music. Anyone have any ideas?" Will asks.

"The Wiz!" Mercedes smiles.

"Toy Story!" Brittany says.

"West Side Story – my life story!" Santana adds.

"Magic Mike!" Sam grins.

"Funny Girl!" Rachel cheers.

"Grease!" Sunshine smiles.

"R-R-Rent!" Tina adds.

"Okay guys, stop. I love the enthusiasm but let's not try to make this about any particular race or anything. We need to focus on a more diverse accepting musical that stands for what we are." William says.

"Wow...that's kinda racist." Roxy grunts.

"No I just said this isn't a race thing...it's just..." William mutters.

"I think you've said enough." Mercedes sighs.

"No guys! I have an idea! I have the perfect musical! Which is so ironic because I was just singing a song from it this morning. It's one of my favourites. Hairspray! I mean think about it. It's in high school, it's cheesy, great music and it deals with...intergration." Rachel insists.

"What do you guys think?" Will asks.

"I'm done with that." Mercedes says. Roxy agrees and nods.

"Alright, guys this week we are perfroming out favourite Hairspray songs." William smiles.

"So what number should we do to start us off?" Rachel smiles.

"I got just the one. Eveyrone join in." William grins as the music begins and they dance around the choir room.

(Will)

Hey there, teenage Baltimore!

Don't change that channel!

'Cause it's time for the Corny Collins Show!

Brought to you by

Ultra Clutch Hairspray!

Oh

Every afternoon

When the clock strikes four

(The ND kids)

Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba

(Will)

A crazy bunch of kids

Crash through that door yeah

(The ND kids)

Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba

(Will)

They throw off their coats

And leave the squares behind

And then they shake it, shake it, shake it

Like they're losing their mind

You'll never see them frown

'Cause they're the nicest kids in town

Every afternoon

You turn your T.V. on

(The ND kids)

Na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na

(Will)

And we know you turn the sound up

When your parents are gone yeah

(The ND kids)

Na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na

(Will)

And then you twist and shout

For your favorite star

And once you've practiced every step

That's in your repertoire

You better come on down

And meet the nicest kids in town

Nice white kids

Who like to lead the way

And once a month

(All)

We have our "Negro day!"

(Will)

And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round

Mr. Corny Collins

With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!

So every afternoon

Drop everything

(The ND Kids)

Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba

(Will)

Who needs to read and write

When you can dance and sing?

(The ND kids)

bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba

(Will)

Forget about your algebra

And calculus

You can always do your homework

On the morning bus

Can't tell a verb from a noun

They're the nicest kids in town

Roll call!

(Rachel)

I'm Rachel!

(Mercedes)

Mercedes!

(Roxy)

Roxy!

(Kelly)

Kelly!

(Ivon)

Ivon!

(Santana)

Santana!

(Brittany)

Brittany!

(Quinn)

Quinn!

(Sunshine)

Sunshine!

(Rhianna)

Rhi!

(Tina)

T-T-Tina!

(Sam)

And I'm...Sam!

(Will)

So, if every night you're shaking

As you lie in bed

(The ND kids)

Mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony

(Will)

And the bass and drums

Are pounding in your head

(The ND kids)

Mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony

(Will)

Who cares about sleep

When you can snooze in

School?

They'll never get to college

But they sure look cool

Don't need a cap and a gown

'Cause they're the nicest

Kids in town

(All)

They're the nicest, nicest

They're the nicest, nicest

They're the sugar 'n spicest

The nicest kids in...

Kids in town!

They all laugh and cheer at how fun that was.

"Alright guys! Hairspray week has officially begun!" Will cheers.

After class, Rachel is walking down the hallway and she passes Rhianna. She rolls her eyes and snootishly continues to walk by her.

_Rachel (VO): _

_Ugh, obviosuly I don't like her very much. She is very talented. But she's such a tomboy she isn't even a diva or nothing. Therefore she really isn't a threat but her voice is! I paid those popular cheerios to scare her but they still havent done anything! Such a ripoff! Maybe I'll remind those cheerleaders of all the nasty things Rhianna has been saying about them... Oh Rachel sometimes I scare myself... _

Rachel then spots the cheerios in the hall and approaches them.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Do we need to call Hitler in order to get you to stay away?" she snarks.

"What now Rachel?" Quinn asks.

"I paid you. And you haven't done anything! Rhianna is awful! She is continuing to spread her lies about you guys and I can't stand by and watch it anymore...I am against bullying. You guys need to do something and teach her a lesson." Rachel urges.

"Does she need to be taught a lesson in math? Because I'm not good at math either..." Brittany sighs.

"Plus! Look at all the attention she's getting!" Rachel says and points to Rhianna. Lots of kids are talking to her and chatting with her. Even the football jocks.

"Okay, those boys are ours! And that greedy little boyish girl is keeping them to herself. Not cool. This means war." Santana says.

"Thank you Rachel. We'll take it from here." Quinn mutters.

Rachel smiles proudly and walks away.

The next day in glee club Sam has asked Rhianna to sing with him. It is no secret that a love triangle has begun between Sam, Roxy and Rhianna. Roxy sits and crosses her arms as she watches Sam and Rhianna sing.

(Sam)

They say it's a man's world

Well that cannot be denied

But what good's a man's world

Without a woman by your side

And so I will wait

Until that moment you decide

That I'm your man

And you're my girl

That I'm the sea

And you're the pearl

It takes two, baby

It takes two

(Rhianna)

A king ain't a king

Without the power behind the throne

A prince is a pauper, babe

Without a chick to call his own

So please darling, choose me

I don't wanna rule alone

Tell me

(Sam)

I'm your king

And you're my queen

That no one else

Can come between

It takes two, baby

It takes two

(Both)

Lancelot had Guinevere

Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick

Romeo had Juliet

And Liz, well, she has her Dick

They say it takes two to tango

Well, that tango's child's play

So take me to the dance floor

And we'll twist the night away

(Sam)

Just like Frankie Avalon

Had his favorite Mouseketeer

I dream of a lover, babe

To say the things I long to hear

So come closer baby

Oh and whisper in my ear

That you're my girl

And I'm your boy

That you're my pride

And I'm your joy

(Rhianna)

That I'm the sand

And you're the tide

(Sam)

I'll be the groom

If you'll be my bride

(Both)

It takes two, baby

It takes two

It takes two, baby

It takes two

There is obvious chemistry between the two. Roxy is not impressed. Most of the glee kids cheer and applaud.

"Um, excuse me Rhianna? Do you really think it's approriate to sing with another girl's man?" Santana asks.

"Because that's homewrecking and you didn't strike us as the homewrecker type..." Quinn adds.

"I...I...it was just a song..." Rhianna sighs with confusion.

"Oh please! A love song! You guys were looking deep into eachother's eyes and you sang it right in front of poor Roxy. What exactly is your angle Rhianna?" Quinn scoffs.

"I...Sam told me he didn't know what was happening between him and Roxy at the moment because she's been acting distant and weird." Rhianna explains.

"I wonder why..." Quinn sighs.

"Look, thank you for defedning me girls but it doesn't matter." Roxy says.

"Nope we are not even near done...we've decided to call ourselves the Unholy Trinity because unlike Rhianna, we can actually admit we're not innocent." Quinn says as she Santana and Brittany get up.

Rhianna and Sam sit down. The Unholy Trinity get into position before the music begins.

(Quinn, Santana and Brittany)

Hey look out for that moving van

Driving down our streets

You better lock up your man

Before he meets

The New Girl in Town

(Quinn)

Who just came on the scene

(Quinn, Santana and Brittany)

The New Girl in Town

(Quinn)

Can't be more than sixteen

(Quinn, Santana and Brittany)

And she's got a way of makin'

A boy act like a clown

Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo

We don't know what to do

'Bout the new girl in town

The New Girl in Town

(Santana)

Seems to dance on air

(Quinn, Santana and Brittany)

The New Girl in Town

(Quinn, Santana and Brittany)

She's got the coolest hair

(Quinn, Santana and Brittany)

You better tell the homecoming queen

To hold on to her crown

Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo

Or she's gonna loose it to

The New Girl in Town

(Quinn)

She's hip

(Brittany)

she's cool

(Santana)

I'm gonna get her after school

(Quinn, Santana and Brittany)

And yet we'd like to be like her

'Cause she's the kitten

That the cats prefer

(Roxy)

Ladies step aside

(Roxy, Mercedes and Tina)

The New Girl in Town

(Mercedes)

Has my guy on a string

(Roxy, Mercedes and Tina)

The New Girl in Town

(Tina)

Hey look she's wearing his ring

(Roxy, Mercedes and Tina)

I can't stop crying and so

In my own tears I'm gonna drown

Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo

(Roxy)

Cause he wants to rendezvous

(Roxy, Mercedes and Tina)

With the new girl

(Mercedes)

We're kinda sad and blue

(Roxy, Mercedes and Tina)

Yes it's true girl

(Roxy)

We'd like to say...stuff you!

(Roxy, Mercedes and Tina)

To The New Girl in Town

The New Girl in Town

Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo

From out of the blue girl

This town's in a stew girl

What a hullabloo girl

She ain't just passing through girl

She's sticking like glue girl

To the man I thought I knew girl

Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo

Hey look out for that moving van

Look out, look out, look out, look out

She was... The New Girl in Town

Some of the glee kids applaud. But it is extremely tense and awkward. Roxy storms out. Sam feels bad. Rhianna is confused. Rachel is happy. Quinn, Santana and Brittany smile.

That night, Will and Terri are in Terri's craft room doing a puzzle together.

"You usually don't let me in your craft room." Will smiles.

"Isn't this fun? And challenging? Every Wednesday we're gonna have puzzle night because I know how important it is for you to have a creative outlet." Terri smiles.

"You know, the kids have been working so hard. I was thinking about taking them on a field trip next Saturday. Carmel High's performing a showcase down in Akron.

Carmel's gonna be the team to beat at Regionals and I was wondering if you might want to come chaperone with me." Will smiles.

"On Saturday? Oh, I can't." Terri mutters.

"Oh." Will sighs.

"I had to pick up an extra shift at work, Will. We're living paycheck to paycheck." Terri grunts.

"Fine. I won't go. But how much of that paycheck goes to your Pottery Barn credit card?" Will asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Terri lies. William gets up and opens the christmas closet. Terri panics, "Don't go in the Christmas closet!"

"I was looking for my jacket the other day." Will says and reveals some pottery items. "Come on! We cannot afford this stuff, Terri!" William snaps.

"But we could, Will! Yes, I am a shoo-in to be promoted during the Christmas week at Sheets 'N' Things! I reek of management potential! And they're hiring at H.W. Menken!" Terri pleads.

"My passion is teaching, Terri! For the last time, I don't want to be an accountant!" William snaps.

"Dr. Phil said people could change. It's not a bad thing to want a real life, Will. And to have a glue gun that works! You know, it's really hard for me not having the things that I need." Terri cries.

"Oh! And you need three mahogany toilet brush holders?" Will grunts.

"They're Balinese!" she gasps. Will rolls his eyes. "It is not a bad thing to want things, Will." Terri sighs.

"What is going on with you Terri? You've been acting so weird this week and I just don't get it! Is it me? Is it because I didn't leave McKinley?" Will asks.

"It's...the hormones Will...Duh..." Terri lies. William sighs and hugs her. "Look, I understand your interest in these kids, Will. I really do. Yeah. It's your way of recapturing your glory days. But I'm not the high school cheerleader anymore and you are not the golden boy. High school's over for both of us. It's time that you move on. Because it's starting to feel like they're more important than me – than our family." Terri sighs.

"Hey Terri...no. You are the most improtant thing. Our family is everything to me." Will assures her.

Terri begins to get emotional. "Clearly...I'm not enough for you anymore. I want to feel like your number one Will." Terri cries.

"You are!" Will smiles as he begins to sing to her.

(Will)

Styles keep a-changing, the world's rearranging

But Terri, you're timeless to me

Hemlines are shorter, a beer crossed a quarter

But time cannot take what comes free

You're like a stinky old cheese, babe

Just getting riper with age

You're like the fatal disease, babe

But there's no cure so let this fever rage

Some folks can't stand it, say time is a bandit

But I take the opposite view

'Cause when I need a lift, time brings a gift

Another day with you

A twist or a waltz, it's all the same schmaltz

With just a change in the scenery

You'll never be old hat, that's that

You're timeless to me

(Terri)

Oh, Will, I love you

Fads keep a-fading, Castro's invading

But William, you're timeless to me

Hairdos are higher, mine feels like barbed wire

But you say I'm chic as can be

You're like a rare vintage ripple

A vintage they'll never forget

So pour me a teeny weenie triple

And we can toast the fact, we ain't dead yet

I can't stop eating, your hairline's receding

And soon you'll have nothing at all

So, you'll wear a wig while I roast a pig

Hey, pass that Geritol

Glenn Miller had brass, that Chubby Checker's at gas

But they all pass eventually

You'll never be passe, hip hooray

You're timeless to me

(Will and Terri then dance together in a musical interlude)

(Will)

You're like a broken down Chevy

(Terri)

All I need is a fresh coat of paint

(Will)

And Terri, you got me going hot and heavy

You're fat and old, baby, boring, you ain't

(Both)

Some folks don't get it but we never fret it

'Cause we know that time is our friend

Yeah, it's plain to see that you're stuck with me

Until the bitter end

And we got a kid who's blowing the lid

Off the Turnblad family tree

You'll always hit the spot, big shot

You're timeless to me

(Will)

You'll always be du jour, mon amor

(Both)

You're timeless to me

(Terri)

You'll always be first string

(Will)

ring a ding ding

(Both)

You're timeless to me

(Will)

You're timeless to me

(Terri)

You're timeless to me

(Both)

You're timeless to me

William and Terri then kiss and makeup.

The next day on the football field Sue is working her cheerios extremely hard.

"Alright ladies let's do it again!" Sue shouts. The cheerios gasp for air and pout of exhaustion. "Oh come on, you think this is hard? I'm living with hepatitis and that's hard!" Sue teases.

"Coach Sue, why do we have to work double time, shouldn't the newest cheerios just catch up?" Quinn asks.

"Well yes but in order to catch up we all need to be on the same page. As a team. Let me tell you girls something, I have been cheerleading coach for over fifty years. And I have won just about every national championship and I'm not prepared to start losing now because you girls are lazy!" Sue explains.

"Fine we'll work." Santana says.

"You're damn right you will. A couple of newbie cheerios are joining today and we are be in perfect sync. By the end of the year you girls are going to be almost pros. Remeber no fatties. I asked the football players to give us a hand with this one and I'm gonna show you how it's done. Let's do this from the top!" Sue shouts as the football players and cheerios get into position as the new girls line up.

(Sue)

Front step, cha-cha-cha, back step cha-cha-cha, side step, front step, back, and turn.

Front step, cha-cha-cha, back step cha-cha-cha, side step, front step, back, and, oh, god, look at this motly crew! Oh

This town has sure gone downhill since I was crowned miss...

(Quinn)

Oh, Sue not more ancient history!

(Sue)

Oh, my god how times have changed, these girls must be blind, or completely deranged!

But, time seem to halt when I was Miss Baltimore Crabs.

Santana, that move is far too dirty!

(Santana)

Sue, wake up from that dream of yours, this isn't 1930!

(Sue)

You can laugh, but life's a test!

Don't do this, don't do that!

Remember, coach knows best!

And the crowns in the vault from

When I won Miss Baltimore Crabs

(Brittany)

These steps are perfect ammunition.

(Sue)

Let me show you how your Coach dear

Took out the competition.

Girls, go get them, boys lets rumba!

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,

Those poor runner ups

Might still hold some grudges

They padded their cups

But I screwed the judges! Those broads thought they'd win if a plate they would spin in their dance..hahaha..not a chance

Boys, put me down!

Oh, good morning ladies, lets see what you got!

(Cheerios)

Twist, twist, twist, twist, mashed potato, mambo!

(Sue)

Ready, begin

On my show you'll never find a thrusting hip or bump and grind!

(Quinn)

Whats that, a dance for flees and tics?

(Sue)

Oh, you should have seen my bag of tricks!

Oh I hit the stage

Batons ablaze

While belting aida

And preparing souflees!

But that triple somersault

Is how I clinched Miss Baltimore Crabs!

(Sue, the cheerios and the football players dance as the new cheerios stare with intimidation)

(Sue)

Proceed.

(Santana)

Are you scared we're on live?

(Tina)

N-N-No, I'm sure I can cope.

(Santana)

Well, this show isn't broadcast in

(Cheerios)

Cinema scope!

(Sue)

I never drink one chocolate malt

No desserts for Miss Baltimore Crabs!

(Quinn)

This one will never get a date in those hand-me-down clothes!

(Sue)

Ha kid, she'll never get a date

Till daddy buys her a new nose!

I would say

Oy gevalt!

If I wasn't Miss Baltimore Crabs

(Quinn)

Do you dance like you dress?

(Finn)

Quinn, there's no need to be cruel

(Sue)

Would you swim in an integrated pool?

(Sunshine)

I sure would! I'm all for integration! It's the new frontier!

(Sue)

Not in Baltimore, it isn't!

And may I be frank

First impressions can be tough

And when I saw you I knew it

If your size weren't enough

Your last answer just blew it!

And so my dear

So short and stout

You'll never be in

(The cheerios)

So were kicking you out!

(Sue)

With your form and your fate

Oh, it isn't your fault!

Just down with a case of

Miss Baltimore Crabs

Ergh you may go

(Sunshine)

Ummm...thank you?

(Tina)

I think they secretly liked you!

(Kelly)

May I please audition?

(Sue)

Of course not

But you can bow and exalt

Cause' I am Miss Baltimore Crabs!

Council girls

Crabs, crabs, crabs

The girls tyring out for the cheerios, includig Tina, Sunshine and Kelly, walk away.

"Well that just proves there is no talent in this school!" Sue grunts.

"Sue, I need to take a break." Brittany begs.

"I'll say. Hit the showers!" Sue demands.

Moments later, inside, Rachel is walking down the hall and she accdiently bumps into the school's quarterback, Finn Hudson – Quinn's boyfriend. Rachel has heard of him but never seen him before.

"Sorry about that." Finn mutters and continues to walk by.

Rachel is speechless. Breathtaken. Sunshine approaches Rachel to tell her about the cheerios audition before noticing Rachel's distant stare.

"Hey Rachel! So the audition...Rachel? What is it?" Sunshine asks.

(Rachel)

I can hear the bells

"What? What are you talking about?" Sunshine asks with confusion.

(Rachel)

Well, don't cha hear 'em chime?

"Chime's not exactly how I'd put it." Sunshine laughs.

(Rachel)

Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?

And all because he

Touched me

He looked at me and stared, yes he

Bumped me

My heart was unprepared when he

Tapped me

And knocked me off my feet

One little touch

Now my life's complete 'cause when he

Nudged me

Love put me in a fix, yes it

Hit me

Just like a ton of bricks, yes my

Heart burst

Now I know what life's about

One little touch

And love's knocked me out and

I can hear the bells

My head is spinning

I can hear the bells

Something's beginning

Everybody says

That a girl who looks like me

Can't win his love

Well, just wait and see 'cause

I can hear the bells

Just hear them chiming

I can hear the bells

My temperature's climbing

I can't contain my joy

'Cause I finally found the boy

I've been missin'

Listen!

I can hear the bells

Round one

He'll ask me on a date and then

Round two

I'll primp, but won't be late because

Round three's

When we kiss inside his car

Won't go all the way

But I'll go pretty far!

Round four

He'll ask me for my hand and then

Round five

We'll book the wedding band so by

Round six

Quinn, much to your surprise

This star performing champion

Takes the prize and

I can hear the bells

My ears are ringing

I can hear the bells

The bridesmaids are singing

Everybody says

That a guy who's such a gem

Won't look my way

Well, the laugh's on them 'cause

I can hear the bells

My fathers will smile

I can hear the bells

As they walk me down the aisle

Then they start to cry

But I can't see 'cause Finn and I

Are french kissin'

Listen!

I can hear the bells

I can hear the bells

My head is reeling

I can hear the bells

I can't stop the peelings

Everybody warns

That he won't like what he'll see

But I know that he'll look

Inside of me yeah

I can hear the bells

Today's just the start 'cause

I can hear the bells

And till death do us part

And even when we die

We'll look down from up above

Remembering the night

That we two fell in love

We both will share a tear

And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'

Listen!

I can hear the bells

(Sunshine)

She can hear the bells

(Rachel)

I can hear the bells

(Sunshine)

We can hear the bells

(Rachel)

I can hear the bells

(Sunshine)

Bum, bum, bum, bum!

"Rachel! Rachel come on! We're gonna be late for glee club!" Sunshine says and snaps Rachel out of it.

Meanwhile Sam is on his way to glee club thinking to himself.

_Sam (VO): _

_So obviously there's talk about me being a player. I'm in a bit of a love triangle. But that's not my fault. I mean sure, I proudly admit it but Roxy and I were fine and then I help Rhianna with one thing and then Roxy becomes a crazy jealous girlfriend. Women are crazy but they dig it! I love being the only guy in glee club because it reminds me that no matter who in glee club I'm with – I am the ladies choice. _

Sam smiles and enters the choir room before singing.

(Sam)

Hey little girl with the cash to burn

Well, I'm selling something you won't return

Hey little girl, take me off the shelf

'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself

Once you browse through the whole selection

Shake those hips in my direction

Bring it back if she never did see

Take me home and then unwrap me

Shop around with every dollar, I've got to be

The ladies' choice, ladies' choice, the ladies' choice

Hey little girl looking for a sale

Test drive this American male

It's gonna take cash to fill my tank

So let's crack open your piggy bank

Hey little girl, you're window shopping

I got somethings traffic stopping

Hey little girl on a spending spree

I don't come cheap but the kisses come free

Closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree

I'm the ladies' choice, ladies' choice, ladies' choice

(There is then a musical interlude where everyone gets up and dances around Sam)

(The ND)

ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh

(Sam)

Wow!

Hey little girl on a spending spree

I don't come cheap but the kisses come free

On closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree

Ooohhhhh!

hey little girl, listen to my plea

I come with a lifetime guarantee

One day maybe you will find the baby makes three

It's the ladies' choice, I'm the ladies' choice

The ladies' choice, I'm the ladies' choice

Choice, choice, I'm the ladies' choice

Sam smiles confidently as the girls and Mr Schue applaud.

"Wow Sam! I loved the energy and the confidence! What brouhgt this on?" Will asks.

"Well...the song speaks for itself right." Sam grins.

Roxy rolls her eyes. Rhianna blushes.

"So listen Macaulay Culkin, why are you doing this to these girls? It's not okay. And also your mouth is literally huge! It looks like your in the process of giving birth to an invisible baby! So what these girls see in you, is beyond me, but this is not okay, you Playboy wannabe!" Santana blurts out.

"Or maybe, Santana, it's not Sam's fault. Maybe it's the girl that's playing with fire..." Quinn says and looks at Rhi.

"Look, I'm sorry. I like Sam. I really do. But I don't want to cause any problems. It's his choice. And Roxy, I am so sorry for hurting you like this. I'm gonna skip glee for the rest of the day or week...I don't want everyone hating me anymore..." Rhianna sighs and walks out.

"Me too..." Roxy sighs and leaves.

Quinn and Santana look over at Rachel and smile.

"Sam you need to make this right." Mercedes says.

"Yeah Sam. Why you acting like this? It's not you." Ivon adds.

Sam sighs. "Look, I'm not gonna appologize for having girls fight over me. I'm sorry for the drama and I'll fix it but I'm not gonna stop being me." Sam says and leaves.

At lunch, Sunshine is sitting with her new love interest – a freshman guy named Drake.

"So how was glee club?" He asks.

"So much drama. Makes me glad there isn't a label on us." Sunshine replies.

"Well it's funny you'd say that because I was thinking about labelling us." Drake smiles.

Sunshine blushes. "Really?" she asks.

Drake kisses her. "Yes. I want to be with you because you ARE my sunshine." He smiles.

Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge. Sue enters and sees Emma staring at Will.

"Gosh, Irma, you convinced him to stay and haven't said a word to him since. What is up with that? I can't tell whether it's youg giner anxiety or just plain rude." Sue says and sits beside her.

"Look Sue, I...I just..." Emma mutters.

"Are you in love with him?" Sue asks.

Emma blushes. "Yes! No! Oh my gosh." Emma laughs. Sue raises her eyebrows. "Gosh Sue, no that's crazy! I hardly know the man! He's married! He's having a baby! He's... very charming and all and I would consider it...but... no...and..." Emma rambles – denying it.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I have been taking measures into watching his every move and if my information is correct – him and his wife are on the rocks. Just wait your turn and then you can swoop in like a vulture and pick the carcus of that curly fried haired man." Sue says.

"Wait, what do mean on the rocks?" Emma asks.

"Oh Enid, you'll see...I'm sure when Will is in a satisfied mood he'll come running to you to thank you for convincing him to stay and ask you for even more advice about it all." Sue guesses.

"Well thank you for telling me that. I mean, I don't like to gossip but thank you." Emma smiles.

"I'm sorry, this conversation was over before I even walked into this room." Sue says and walks away.

That night, Terri is on the phone to her sister Kendra – informing her of everything and freaking out.

"I didn't tell him! But I should have!" Terri cries.

"Why didn't you say something?" Kendra asks.

"Because...I know how badly he wants a baby and it felt like everything was coming together and I didn't want to ruin it." Terri explains.

"Okay. Don't worry. We'll think of a plan. But for now, you get sexy and seduce the man and get his swimmers inside of you and make a new baby! He'll never know!" Kendra says.

"Oh my god! Kendra, you're right!" Terri smiles.

"I know. Have fun." Kendra giggles.

"I will. Thank you. Bye." Terri says and hangs up. Terri then goes into the bathroom to start freshening up and eating junk food to satisy her cravings.

Meanwhile, William is lying on the couch watching TV and there is a knock on the door. William goes to open it – it's Sue.

"Sue? What are you doing here?" Will asks.

"Well William...I'm here to make you a little deal. Apparently your pregnant wife weighs a ton more now and she's hormonal and crazy and it isn't doing you any favors and so my deal is this – you have sex with me and I'll leave the glee club alone." Sue mutters.

"Sue! What! That's crazy!" William gasps with shock.

"Is it William? Really?" Sue says in a flirty tone.

"Sue I can't do this...I won't." Will insists.

Sue rolls her eyes and begins to sing, Terri also sings as she prepares herself. The mood in William's apartment is very seductive.

(Sue)

Those lips, those eyes

(Terri)

That food!

Well, there ain't nothin' like a spread to get ya in the mood

(Sue)

William, can't you feel the burning flame of hot desire?

You're gonna need more than some seltzer to put out this fire

(Terri)

I'm wailing, look out old Baltimore

(Sue)

I'm selling something you can't purchase at a ten cent store

(Terri)

Oh William, I feel like a princess, come on take me to the ball

(Sue)

I bet you're tired of heavy lifting, get your hands on something small

(Both)

Because I'm big, blonde, and beautiful

It's time to face the facts, it's irrefutable

(Sue)

Why waste one more minute)

(Terri)

now I feel brand spankin' new

(Sue)

Hey William, take a look, it's all for...

You

(Terri gasps as she walks in on Sue about to kiss William)

You?

"I think I should go." Sue chuckles.

"Terri! I...I didn't do anything!" Will pleads.

Terri is confused and angry but knows Will would never do that with Sue. "Come to bed." Terri winks. William smiles and rushes to bed with Terri before proceeding to have sex.

Later that night, nearly everyone is having trouble sleeping.

William and Terri are awake facing away from eachother as Terri is hormonally grumpy.

Rachel is wide awake staring at a picture of Finn in the school paper.

Emma is wide awake looking at a picture of Will in the year book.

Finn and Quinn are wide awake as she is making him watch a boring Christian documentary.

Sam is wide awake working out but sort of feeling bad for hurting the girls.

Rhianna is wide awake crying to herself.

Roxy is wide awake missing Sam.

Sunshine and Drake are awake watching horror movies.

(Sam)

Once I was a selfish fool

Who never understood

Never looked inside myself

Though on the outside, I looked good!

(Will)

Then we met and you made me

The man I am today

Terri, I'm in love with you

No matter what you weigh

'Cause...

(All)

Without love

(Sam)

Life is like the seasons with no summer

(All)

Without love

(Will)

Life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer

(Sam)

Roxy, I'll be yours forever

'Cause I never wanna be

Without love

Rhianna, never set me free

No, I ain't lyin'

(Will)

Never set me free, Terri,

No, no, no!

(Roxy)

Living in the ghetto

Black is everywhere you go

Who'd 've thought I'd love a boy

With skin as white as winter's snow

(Sunshine)

In my ivory tower

Life was just a hostess snack

But now I've tasted chocolate

And I'm never going back

(All)

'Cause without love

(Finn)

Life is like a beat that you can't follow

(All)

Without love

(Rachel)

Life is Doris Day at the Apollo

(Quinn and Finn)

Darling, I'll be yours forever

'Cause I never wanna be

Without love

So darlin' never set me free

(Rachel, Terri and Emma)

Oh, I'm yours forever

Never set me free

No, no, no!

(Rachel)

If I'm left without my baby doll

I don't know what I'll do

(Emma)

Will, I've got to break out

So that I can get my hands on you

(Finn)

And girl, if I can't touch you

I'm gonna lose control

(Rhianna)

Sam, you're my white choclolate knight

I've found my blue-eyed soul

(All)

Sweet freedom is our goal

(Emma)

Will, I wanna kiss ya!

(Will)

Let me out at the next toll!

(All)

Without love

(Sunshine)

Life is like a prom that won't invite us

(All)

Without love

(Emma)

Life's getting my big break and...laryngitis?

(All)

Without love

(Drake)

Life's a '45 when you can't buy it

(All)

Without love

(Finn)

Life is like my mother ON A DIET!

(All)

Like a week that's only Mondays

Only ice cream, never sundaes

Like a circle with no center

Like a door marked "do not enter!"

Darlin' I'll be yours forever

'Cause I never wanna be

Without love

Yes, now you've captured me

Without love

I surrender happily

Without love

Baby never set me free

No no no

I ain't lying

Never set me free

No no no

No I don't wanna live

Without love

Darlin' you have best believe me,

Never, leave me

Without love

The following day at school, Sue is smiling proudly as she walks down the hall.

_Sue (VO): _

_Well last night was all kinds of weird. My planned – hopefully – worked. I wanted Terri to walk in at that very moment. If I can destroy William's personal life he'll fall apart and have no choice but turn to alcohol and quit the glee club. Only time will tell if it was a success..._

Meanwhile, in glee club, Santana is preparing a performance with Brittany.

"First, I just want to say that this song means absolutely nothing. There is no drama behind it – besides the fact that the girls in here could listen to the beauty tips mentioned in the song. But other than that this song is just for fun." Santana says.

"Fantastic. Let's hear it." Will smiles.

(Brittany)

Hey mama hey mama,

Look around

Everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound

Hey mama hey mama,

Follow me

I know something's in you

That you wanna set free

So let go, go, go of the past now

Say hello to the love in your heart

Yes, I know that the world's spinning fast now

You gotta get yourself a brand new start

(Both)

Hey mama, welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh mama, welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Go mama, go, go, go!

(The ND)

Welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Hey mama

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Brittany)

Hey mama, hey mama,

Have Some Fun

(Santana)

I Haven't Left This House since 1951

(Brittany)

Hey mama, hey mama,

Take a chance

(Santana)

Oh Britt, it's been years

Since someone asked me to dance

(Brittany)

So let go, go, go of the past now

Say hello to the light in your eyes

Yes, i know that the world's

Spinning fast now

But you gotta run the race

To win the prize

(Both)

Hey mama, welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh mama, welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Go mama, go, go, go!

(All)

Hey mama, welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh mama, welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Go mama, go, go, go!

(Both)

Welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Hey mama, hey mama

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Santana and Brittany dance interlude)

(Sanatana)

Welcome to the rhythm of a brand new day

(Brittany)

Take your old-fashioned fears

(The ND)

And just throw them away

(Brittany)

You should add some color and a fresh new "do"

(All)

'Cause it's time for a star

Who looks just like you!

(Both)

Welcome to the 60's

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey mama, welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh mama, welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Go mama, go, go, go!

(Santana)

Dontcha let nobody

Try to steal your fun

'Cause a little touch of lipstick

Never hurt no one

The future's got a million roads

For you to choose

But you'll walk a little taller

In some high-heeled shoes

And once you find the style

That makes you feel like you

Something fresh

Something new

(The ND)

Step on out

Hear us shout

(Brittany)

Mama, that's your cue!

(Santana)

Hey Brittany, hey baby,

Look at me!

I'm the cutest chickie

That ya ever did see

Hey Brittany, hey baby,

Look at us

Where is there a team

That's half as fabulous?!

(Santana and the ND to Brittany)

I let go, go, go of the past now

Said hello to this red carpet ride

Yes I know that the world's spinning fast now

Tell Lola Bridgida to step aside!

(Both)

Your mama's welcoming the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh

Oh your mama's welcoming the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Go, mama, go, go, go!

Hey mama, welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh

Oh mama, welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh

Go mama. Go, go, go!

Hey mama welcome to the 60's

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Go mama, go, go, go!

The glee club applaud at that fun number.

"Wow guys that was amazing!" Will cheers.

"Even, I'M impressed and that's saying something." Rachel cheers.

"Well Tyrion, I don't care if you're impressed or not. Because I KNOW we killed that song." Santana smiles as she and Brittany bow.

"Hey, where's Roxy?" Ivon asks.

"I'll go look for her." Mercedes says and leaves.

Mercedes finds Roxy in the hall.

"Hey, what are you doing? Are you okay?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah. I just I want to talk to Rhianna but first...I have to sing something. And I want you to help. Can you tell everyone to come to the auditorium." Roxy reveals.

"Sure." Mercedes smiles.

Moment's later in the auditorium. Will and the glee club are in the audience whilst Roxy and Mercedes are on stage.

"I've asked Mercedes and my church choir to join me for this one." Roxy reveals.

(Roxy)

There's a light in the darkness

Though the night black as my skin

There's a light burning bright showing me the way

But I know where I've been

There's a cry in distance

It's a voice that comes from deep within

There's a cry asking why

I pray the answer's up ahead yeah

'Cause I know where I've been

(Roxy, Mercedes and the choir)

There's a road we've been travellin'

Lost so many on the way

But the riches will be plenty

With the price, the price we had to pay

(Roxy)

There's a dream in the future

There's a struggle that we have yet to win

And there's pride in my heart

'Cause I know where I'm going, yes I do

And I know where I've been, yeah

(Roxy, Mercedes and the choir)

There's a road that we must travel

There's a promise that we must make

Oh the riches will be plenty

Oh the dream in the future

Oh the struggle we must win

Use that pride in our heart

To lift us up

Until tomorrow

Cause just to sit still

Would be a sin

I know it, I know it

I know where i'm going

(Roxy)

Lord knows I know

Where I've been

Roxy gets emotional after the performacne and Mercedes hugs her and comforts her.

The glee club then regroup in the choir room.

"Look, I just want to say to Rhianna that I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's Sams." Roxy says.

"Me too. I am so sorry." Rhianna says.

"Girls. I'm sorry too. But you can't make me choose. For now, can we all just be at peace." Sam says.

"Yes! No more drama, please!" Rachel begs.

"Not enough drama..." Santana giggles.

"Alright, come on! Hug it out! Let's go!" Will smiles.

In the auditorium the glee club are wearing purple clothing and begin to perform a group number to end the week.

(Rachel)

You can't stop an avalanche

As it races down the hill

You can try to stop the seasons, girl

But ya know you never will

And you can try to stop my dancin' feet

But I just cannot stand still

Cause the world keeps spinnin'

Round and round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost til' I heard the drums

Then I found my way

(Rachel, Sam and Ivon)

Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since this old world began

A woman found out if she shook it

She could shake up a man

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

The best that I can today

'Cause you cant stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the sun in the sky

You can wonder if you wanna

But I never ask why

And if you try to hold me down

I'm gonna spit in your eye and say

That you cant stop the beat!

(Roxy)

You can't stop a river

As it rushes to the sea

(Rhianna)

You can try and stop the hands of time

But ya know it just can't be

(Santana)

And if they try to stop us, Brittany,

I'll call the N Double A C P

Cause the world keeps spinning

Round and 'round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost til I heard the drums

Then I found my way

(Santana, Brittany and Quinn)

Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light

A man and woman liked to shake it

On a Saturday night

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

With all my might today

'Cause you cant stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the rain from above

You can try to stop the paradise

We're dreamin' of

But you cannot stop the rhythm

Of two hearts in love to stay

Cause you cant stop the beat!

(Kelly)

You cant stop my happiness

Cause I like the way i am

(Mercedes)

And you just can't stop my knife and fork

When I see a Christmas ham

so if you don't like the way i look

Well, I just don't give a damn!

(Mercedes, Kelly and Roxy)

Cause the world keeps spinning

Round and 'round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost til I heard the drums

Then I found my way

(All)

'Cause you cant stop the beat

Ever since this old world began

A woman found out if she shook it

She could shake up a man

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

The best that I can today

Cause you can't stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the sun in the sky

You can wonder if you wanna

But I never ask why

And if you try to hold me down

I'm gonna spit in your eye and say

That you cant stop the beat!

(Roxy)

Oh oh oh

You can't stop today

As it comes speeding down the track

Child, yesterday is hist'ry

And it's never coming back

(Roxy, Sam and Rhianna)

'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day

(Roxy)

And it don't know white from black

(All)

Yeah!

'Cause the world keeps spinning

'Round and 'round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost til I heard the drums

Then I found my way

'Cause you cant stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light

A man and woman liked to shake it

On a Saturday night

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

With all my might today

'Cause you can't stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the rain from above

They can try to stop this paradise

We're dreaming of

But you can't stop the rhythm

Of two hearts in love to stay

You can't stop the beat!

Aah, aah, aah

Aah, aah, aah

Aah, aah, aah

And you can't stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the rain from above

You can try to stop the paradise

We're dreaming of

But you cannot stop the rhythm

Of two hearts in love to stay

'Cause you can't stop the beat

You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!

Will Terri end up pregnant? Will Rachel talk to Finn? Will Sam pick one of the girl? Find out on the next episode of glee...

Song

Original Artist

Covered By

Performance

Good Morning Baltimore

Hairspray

Rachel

Rachel sings it on her way to school

Nicest Kids in Town

Hairspray

The New Directions

Group Number

It Takes Two

Hairspray

Sam and Rhianna

For glee club

The New Girl in Town

Hairspray

Quinn, Santana and Brittany – Mercedes, Roxy and Tina

For glee club

You're Timeless to Me

Hairspray

Will and Terri

In Will's apartment

The Legend of Miss Baltimore

Hairspray

Sue and the cheerios

On the football field

I Can Hear the Bells

Hairspray

Rachel about Finn

In the halls

Ladies Choice

Hairspray

Sam

For glee club

Big Blonde and Beautiful (Reprise)

Hairspray

Sue and Terri about Will

Seductive mood, Will's apartment

Without Love

Hairspray

Emma, Will, Terri, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Roxy, Rhianna, Sunshine and Drake

Each person sings in his or her own setting.

Welcome to the 60's

Hairspray

Santana and Brittany

For glee club

I Know Where I've Been

Hairspray

Mercedes, Roxy and the black students

For glee club

You Can't Stop the Beat

Hairspray

The New Directions

Group Number


	5. Episode Five: Endless Love

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

**Episode Five:**

**Endless Love**

One morning, William sits in Emma's office looking for advice.

"Look, I never got a chance to thank you for talking me into staying. So, thank you." Will smiles.

"Oh that's no problem." Emma smiles.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine. How are you? I mean, I'm assuming you didn't just come here to say thank you." Emma says.

"You're right I didn't. I came because I don't know what to do. Terri and I…we're just on different pages I think. She blames hormones but it's more than that. Last week, Sue came to our apartment and tried to like – seduce me – or something. She's been avoiding me ever since. I think it was like a bribe, I don't know. And Terri walked in and she wasn't even mad. Sue left and we had sex and then after I wanted to talk with her but she snapped at me and rolled over. I don't think either of us got any sleep that night. We haven't had a decent conversation since." Will explains.

"Wait, Sue tried to seduce you? As a bribe? For what?" Emma gasps.

"I don't know exactly – to stop the glee club?" Will guesses.

"Will, you should report her or something." Emma suggests.

"No, it's fine. I can handle Sue. My point is I don't know if I can handle my wife right now. I'm just so stressed and I'm constantly thinking about the baby and the future and these kids in glee! God, I haven't eaten in days…" Will sighs.

"Do you want to go halfsies on a P.B. And J?" Emma offers with a cute smile.

"That sounds perfect." Will smiles.

"Yeah?" Emma smiles.

"Yeah." William smiles back at her. Emma retrieves a perfectly wrapped sandwich from her lunchbox and sits down. "I haven't had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in a really long time." Will reveals.

"Really?" Emma gasps with surprise.

"Yeah. My wife's allergic to nuts." Will sighs.

"Oh. Oh. Well, that's really sweet though. Not eating something because she can't." Emma smiles.

"Oh. Yeah." He smiles back at her.

"It's very nice." Emma says as she begins to unwrap the sandwich. "Oh, that's really noisy. But they're clean. There you go." Emma smiles as she hands him half.

"Oh my gosh! Mmm." he moans pleasantly.

"How, um…how long have you two been married?" Emma asks curiously.

"Mmm, five years last March." Will says.

"Really?" Emma gasps.

"Yeah. But we've been together since high school. She was my first girlfriend, actually." He explains.

"Was it love at first sight?" she asks.

"For me it was." He smiles. Emma smiles and begins to get lost in his eyes. "I don't know. She used to be filled with so much joy." He continues.

"And now?" she asks.

"You don't want to hear about my marital problems." Will sighs.

"No, I do. I do I'd love to hear…you… I'm not happy that you have marital problems. People talk to me a lot because I'm a guidance counselor. You came her for help and I…want…you…" Emma stutters nervously.

"Okay, here's the thing. Terri rides me hard, and I've always appreciated it." Will begins.

"Mm-hmm." Emma nods.

"I figure she just wants me to be better, you know? But lately, though, I keep asking myself, better at what? Making money? Being upwardly mobile? I don't know. I love her. Don't get me wrong. But we just gotta get back on the same page." Will says.

"Did you like the sandwich?" Emma asks.

"Oh, my God. It's, like, the best I've ever had. Thank you." Will smiles.

Outside Emma's office, Sue stares at the two laughing and talking.

_Sue (VO): _

_Revolting. That's the word that comes to mind. William's wife is pregnant and bitchy so he is trying to lay his comforts and man-parts in another woman. Well this will not stand. That creepy boney ginger, Elgar, should know better than to be a home wrecker. I think I'm gonna do them all a favor and give Terri a nice big heads up. _

Meanwhile, Sunshine is walking hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, Drake down the hall.

"So have you given any more thought to it?" She asks.

"To what? Coming over and playing Witcher again tonight?" Drake laughs.

"Well, yes THAT but also…joining the glee club? We need another male. The boy we have, Sam, he is too cocky and needs to be reminded he isn't top dog." Sunshine explains.

"Babe, we talked about this. Glee club just isn't my thing. I have basketball and we have art class together. Why do I need to join?" he says.

"Well, because I've heard you sing. You're amazing, Drake. Can't you just do this for me?" Sunshine begs.

"Look, I'll think about it. I'll have answer for you by the end of the day okay?" Drake smiles and kisses her and walks to class.

"Okay…" she sighs.

Sunshine is doubtful Drake will join and she goes to the auditorium to have an emotional moment alone. She cries for a moment, thinking Drake won't join and so she sings her feelings out.

(Sunshine)

You're everything I thought you never were

And nothing like I thought you could have been

But still you live inside of me,

So tell me how is that?

You're the only one I wish I could forget

The only one I love to not forgive

And though you break my heart,

You're the only one

And though there are times when I hate you

'Cause I can't erase

The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face

And even now, while I hate you,

It pains me to say

I know I'll be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you, babe

I don't want a broken heart

Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe

I don't wanna play that part

I know that I love you, but let me just say

I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no

I don't want a broken heart

And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl

No, no, no broken-hearted girl

I'm no broken-hearted girl

There's something that I feel I need to say

But up 'til now I've always been afraid

That you would never come around

And still I wanna put this out

You say you've got the most respect for me

But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me

And still, you're in my heart

But you're the only one

And yes, there are times when I hate you,

But I don't complain

'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away

Oh, but now I don't hate you

I'm happy to say

That I will be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you, babe

I don't want a broken heart

Don't wanna take a breath without you, baby

I don't wanna play that part

I know that I love you, but let me just say

I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no

I don't want a broken heart

And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl

No, no, no broken-hearted girl

Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh

I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah

Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free

To spread my wings and fly away, away with you, yeah, yeah, yeah

I don't wanna be without my baby

I don't want a broken heart

Don't wanna take a breath without my baby

I don't wanna play that part

I know that I love you, but let me just say

I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no

I don't want a broken heart

I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl

No, no, no broken-hearted girl

Broken-hearted girl

No, no, no broken-hearted girl

No broken-hearted girl

Sunshine takes a deep breath and pulls herself together and goes to class.

Meanwhile, Rachel enters her English classroom and sits next to Quinn and smiles at her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks.

"Sitting." Rachel says.

"Next to me? Why? Go sit at the back dweeb!" Quinn says.

"Look, we're both in glee club and I was kinda hoping we could…be friends…or at least civil." Rachel sighs.

"Go away." Quinn warns her.

"I'll help you with your homework." Rachel smiles.

"Fine." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"So, are you dating anyone? Surely the most popular girl in school has a man right?" Rachel giggles.

"I'm captain of the cheerios, the first ever freshman to hold that title, yes of course I'm dating guys. My boyfriend is Finn Hudson, the quarterback." Quinn reveals.

"Oh, no way! You are dating THE quarterback! That's amazing. He is extremely lucky." Rachel smiles.

"What exactly do you want here Berry?" Quinn asks.

"Just to be…friendly." Rachel says.

"English partners and that's it. Don't tell anyone. We're not "friends" we're just…civil." Quinn says.

"I can live with that." Rachel smiles.

Sam meanwhile is in the gym trying to get buff so he can join the football team. He stares at his ab-licious body in the mirror.

_Sam (VO): _

_So, I never ended up choosing really. Between Rhi and Roxy. They're both hot and I'm super hotter. I told Rhianna we could just take things slow but I told Roxy we are a total item. Except last nigh – Roxy saw me and Rhianna making out in her car. These girls say they're "done" but then come back for more. I love being me. I don't think Roxy is mad at me… because she texted me this morning telling me she'd talk to me in glee club. I just gotta play it cool and juggle these two babes at once… Sam Evans…you are THE MAN!_

In glee club, the kids sit as Mr Schue enters and gets the lesson started.

"Alright guys, I don't have a specific assignment for you this week so it's free choice, ah, but I do want to try something. Sam, Mercedes I want you two to help me out with this one. Everyone else join in where it's marked." Will explains as he hands out the sheet music.

"Yeah! My jam!" Sam smiles.

"Oh I got this!" Mercedes adds.

"Alright, we ready?" Will smiles.

(Mercedes)

She take my money when I'm in need

Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed

Oh, she's a gold digger way over town

That digs on me

(All)

She give me money

(Will)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger

(All)

When I'm in need

(Will)

But she ain't messin' with no broke bro

(All)

She give me money

(Will)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger

(All)

When I'm in need

(Will)

But she ain't messin' with no broke bro

(All)

I gotta leave

(Will)

Get down girl, go 'head get down

(All)

I gotta leave

(Will)

Get down girl, go 'head get down

(All)

I gotta leave

(Will)

Get down girl, go 'head get down

(All)

I gotta leave

(Will)

Get down girl, go 'head

(Sam)

Cutie the bomb, met her at a beauty salon

With a baby Louis Vuitton under her under arm

She said I can tell you rock, I can tell by your charm

Far all those girls you got a flock, I can tell by your charm and your arm

But I'm lookin' for the one, have you seen her?

(All)

No we haven't seen her

She give me money

(Will)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger

(All)

When I'm in need

(Will)

But she ain't messin' wit no broke bro

(All)

She give me money

(Will)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger

(All)

When I'm in need

(Will)

But she ain't messin' wit no broke bro

(All)

I gotta leave

(Sam)

Get down girl, go 'head get down

(All)

I gotta leave

(Sam)

Get down girl, go 'head get down

(All)

I gotta leave

(Sam)

Get down girl, go 'head get down

(All)

I gotta leave

(Sam)

Get down girl, go 'head

(Santana and Mercedes)

18 years, 18 years, she got one of your kids, got you for 18 years

I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids

His baby momma car crib is bigger than his

You will see him on TV, any given Sunday

Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai

(Will and Sam)

She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with your money

She went to the doctor, got lipo with your money

She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with your money

Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for your money, money

(All)

She give me money

(Will)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger

(All)

When I'm in need

(Will)

But she ain't messin' with no broke bro

(All)

She give me money

(Will)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger

(All)

When I'm in need

(Will)

But she ain't messin' with no broke bro

(All)

I gotta leave

(Will)

Get down girl, go 'head get down

(All)

I gotta leave

(Will)

Get down girl, go 'head get down

(All)

I gotta leave

(Will)

Get down girl, go 'head get down

(All)

I gotta leave

(Will)

Get down girl, go 'head

(All)

She give me money

(Sam)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger

(All)

When I'm in need

(Sam)

But she ain't messin' with no broke bro

(All)

She give me money

(Sam)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger

(All)

When I'm in need

(Sam)

But she ain't messin' with no broke bro

If you ain't no punk holla we want pre-nup

(All)

We want pre-nup, yeah!

"Great job guys! I'm thinking this could be a contender for invitationals." Will smiles.

"Oh gosh, no…" Rachel mutters.

"Hell yeah! I'm done for that! Finally we singing songs from my colored idols up in here." Mercedes smiles.

"Oh my god, Effie, stop complaining." Santana grunts.

"I'm not." Mercedes mutters.

"You're always complaining. Like "Oh we need black people music" and "Oh Mr Schue is a racist" Well, excuse me Black Betty, but your people are no longer slaves for the white people in this country so you can relax. Baby steps. Last week we sang about integration but don't get too cocky." Santana hisses at her.

Everyone stares with shock at Santana's racist comments.

"Look, whatever. I'm not even mad. I love the song choice Mr Schue. I'll keep practicing my vocal range." Mercedes smiles politely and walks out.

Santana and Brittany giggle. Sam approaches Roxy.

"Hey babe, we still on for tonight?" he asks.

"Actually, no. I'm done Sam. I joined this club to try and get with you but turns out you ain't nothing but a Playboy. I know you're having a relationship with Rhianna so…it's over between you and I. I'm done." Roxy says and walks away. Sam is absolutely shocked.

"Wait!" Sam shouts and follows her. She continues to ignore him but he stops her in the courtyard. "Roxy wait, talk to me! I'm sorry." Sam pleads.

"Sam…I…I love you…but I don't want to share you. It hurts so bad." Roxy cries.

"Please. Give me a chance." Sam begs.

(Roxy)

I hear the ticking of the clock

I'm lying here the room's pitch dark

I wonder where you are tonight

No answer on the telephone

And the night goes by so very slow

Oh I hope that it won't end though

Alone

(Both)

'Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

(Sam)

You don't know how long I have wanted

To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh

You don't know how long I have waited

And I was going to tell you tonight

But the secret is still my own

And my love for you is still unknown

Alone

(Both)

'Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

(Roxy)

How do I get you alone

(Sam)

How do I get you alone

(Both)

How do I get you alone

Alone, alone

After performing in the courtyard. Sam embraces Roxy. She wipes away her tears.

"I can't…you need to prove it." She cries and walks away.

This is the first time Sam has felt bad – but now he can go after Rhianna.

Meanwhile Sue has gone to 'Sheets 'N' Things' to speak to Terri.

"I think you should explain why you were trying to rape my husband last week!" Terri gasps.

"I told you, it was all a big misunderstanding. I was messing with him as revenge. You see, that's why I'm here." Sue begins.

"To insult me and my husband?" Terri gasps.

"No because I want to know what you think about Emma?" Sue asks.

"Who's Emma?" Terri asks with confusion.

"Oh, William hasn't told you about the new ginger guidance counselor who has some WEIRD cleaning fetish, who has big eyes and is totally and utterly in love with your husband?" Sue grins.

"What?" Terri gasps.

"She's an animal, Terri! She needs to be stopped. If you don't believe me…come by the school tomorrow morning – that's when they're always together – and see for yourself." Sue assures her.

Terri gasps and wonders if it's true. She doesn't know what to think. Was Sue telling the truth?

That afternoon in glee club, Roxy has said she wishes to sing today.

"Alright, Roxy. Let's hear it." Will smiles.

Roxy looks over and Sam and Rhianna sitting close beside each other. Sam feels bad for Roxy but tries to wrap his arm around Rhianna. Roxy begins to tear up.

(Roxy)

Oh, how about a round of applause, yeah

A standing ovation

Oh, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You look so dumb right now

Standing outside my house

Trying to apologize

You're so ugly when you cry

Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

But now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But it's over now

(The Unholy Trinity)

But it's over now

(Roxy)

Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone

(The Unholy Trinity)

get gone

(Roxy)

You better hurry up

Before the sprinklers come on

(The Unholy Trinity)

come on

(Roxy)

Talking' bout'

Girl, I love you, you're the one

This just looks like a re-run

Please, what else is on

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

But now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But it's over now

(The Unholy Trinity)

But it's over now

(Roxy)

Go on and take a bow

Oh, and the award for

The best lie goes to you

(The Unholy Trinity)

goes to you

(Roxy)

For making me believe

(The Unholy Trinity)

That you

(Roxy)

That you could be faithful to me

Let's hear your speech, oh

How about a round of applause

A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

Now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But it's over now

(The Unholy Trinity)

but it's over now

(Roxy)

Go on and take a bow

But it's over now

Roxy gets emotional.

"You know what, good for you Roxy. You did the smart thing. Come on, I know what'll cheer you up. Right girls?" Santana says and hugs Roxy politely as Quinn and Brittany join.

"Rumspringa?" Brittany asks.

"No." Quinn laughs.

"What did you have in mind?" Roxy asks,

"How would you like to join the cheerios?" Quinn smiles. Roxy smiles back at them and agrees.

Sam watches this and is shocked.

_Sam (VO): _

_Whoa, Roxy in a cheerios uniform – HOT! But I have Rhianna now…_

"So, that sounds like you and Roxy are really done, huh?" Rhianna whispers.

"Totally. Wanna go out?" Sam replies.

"Yeah, sure." Rhianna smiles.

"Great." Sam winks.

Meanwhile Sunshine rolls her eyes at all the couples drama as she wishes Drake were here and suddenly Drake enters.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr Schuester?" Drake knocks.

"Can I help you?" Will asks.

"I'd like to audition for glee club." Drake says.

"Really?" Will asks.

"Really?" Sunshine gasps with surprise.

"The girl I love is in here and I want to be with her. I want to make her happy and have the honor of hearing her amazing voice everyday." Drake explains.

Sunshine rushes over to him and hugs him.

"Alright, let's see what you got." Will smiles.

Will and the kids take a seat. Sunshine sits in the front row as Drake prepares to audition.

(Drake)

Falling too fast

Clearly rules don't apply

Can't believe that I just met you

You got me here

Watching minutes past by

Wondering when to expect you

There you go

Is this a dream?

Looking like every picture

That I've seen of you before

I've seen it all before

Now that it's over

I should of known better

Then you think this is real and

You could be mine

I should have known better

Slowed it down cause I feel

You needed time

But I kept thinking

This could be something

This could be something

This could be something

This could be

This could be

This could be something

This could be something

This could be something

Maybe it's just nothing at all

But this could be something

This could be something

This could be

This could be

This could be something

This could be something

This could be something

Maybe it's just nothing at all

At all... at all

Maybe it's just nothing at all

At all... at all

I guess it's what we make it

I guess it's what we make it

I guess it's what we…yeah

Sunshine gets teary-eyed and cuddles and kisses Drake. "Thank you." She says.

The following morning, Will and Emma are in her office again talking.

"So before this, I was a guidance counselor at The Beverly School for Girls and…it just got messy…" Emma laughs.

Will laughs. "Oh wow, I see… so I believe I promised you I'd let you hear me sing today." Will grins.

"Yes. You did promise that." Emma smiles.

"But, I want you to sing with me." Will insists.

Emma blushes. "But…I…Umm…Are you…but…" Emma stutters nervously.

"Relax." William smiles and presses play on the audiotape. He grabs her hand and they begin to slow dance.

(Will)

My love,

There's only you in my life

the only thing that's right

(Emma)

My first love

You're every breath that I take

you're every step I make

(Will)

And I

(Emma)

And I-I-I

(Will)

I want to share

(Both)

All my love with you

(Will)

No one else will do...

(Emma)

And your eyes

(Will)

Your eyes, your eyes

(Both)

They tell me how much you care

Ooh yes, you will always be

My endless love

Two hearts,

Two hearts that beat as one

Our lives have just begun

(Emma)

And Forever

(Will)

Oooh

(Both)

I'll hold you close in my arms

I can't resist your charms

(Emma)

And love

(Will)

ohh love

(Both)

I'll be a fool

For you,

I'm sure

(Emma)

You know I don't mind

(Will)

Oh, you know I don't mind

(Both)

'Cause you,

You mean the world to me

Oh

(Emma)

I know

(Will)

I know

(Both)

I've found in you

My endless love

do do do do do

do do do do do

do do doo doo

Oooh, and love

(Will)

Oh, love

(Both)

I'll be that fool

For you,

I'm sure

(Emma)

you know I don't mind

(Will)

Oh you know-

(Both)

I don't mind

And, YES

You'll be the only one

'Cause no one no one can deny

This love I have inside

And I'll give it all to you

(Will)

My love

(Emma)

My love, my love

(Both)

My endless love

"Nice." William smiles.

"Wow…" Emma smiles back at him.

They continue to dance and there is strong chemistry between them. But suddenly Terri walks in and witnesses the end of their song.

"Hi Will." Terri says.

William's eyes pop out of his head. "Terri! Hi, are you okay? What are you doing here? Is it the baby?" he asks.

"No. I'm fine. I thought I'd bring you lunch. Who is this?" Terri smiles politely.

"Terri, this is Emma." Will blushes.

"Emma. Emma Pillsbury." Emma stutters nervously.

"I hope I didn't interrupt." Terri says.

"Not at all. We were just practicing a number I wanted to try in glee club." William says.

"Oh. Well you two sounded great together." Terri mutters. Emma smiles politely. Terri kisses Will. "My husband is a great singer, isn't he?"

Emma is humiliated by watching them kiss. She feels so awkward. "He's…he's great." Emma smiles.

"Will, can I talk to you for a second…" Terri nudges.

"Sure. I'll see you later Em." William smiles and exits the office. Terri sarcastically smiles at Emma and joins him.

In glee club, Roxy enters wearing her sexy new cheerios uniform and Sam's jaw hits the floor.

"Damn." He mutters.

Rhianna gasps. "Excuse me?"

"She looks good. But not as good as you obviously." Sam says and goes to kiss her.

She stops him. "Sam. I really like you. I do. But…I don't know. Are you sure it's REALLY over?" Rhianna asks.

"100%! Come on! Please! Let's just give it a chance!" Sam pushes.

"Sam stop! You're smothering me! I can't do this! I don't want to be apart of some fucked up love triangle! Okay! Go be single for a while and prove it!"

"But…I want to be with you!" Sam says.

"Well I can't breathe like this!" Rhianna snaps.

The rest of the glee club stare.

"It's about time that tomboy Rhi-Rhi gets it." Santana laughs. Roxy, Quinn and Brittany join in on the laughter.

"Guys, enough!" William says.

"Mr Schue's right you guys. Enough is enough. Sing about it." Rachel encourages.

Rhianna nods and signals Sam to join her.

(Rhianna)

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

(Sam)

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I could make you understand

(Rhianna)

But how do you expect me

To live alone with just me?

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

(Rhianna, Sam, Roxy, The Unholy Trinity)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna breathe without me

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

(Sam)

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

(Rhianna)

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

(Rhianna, Sam, Roxy, The Unholy Trinity)

So how do you expect me

To live alone with just me? (ohh)

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? (ohh, ohh)

Can't live, can't breathe with no air (ohh, ohh)

That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air (no air, no air)

Got me out here in the water, so deep (so deep)

Tell me how you gonna breathe without me? (without me, yeah)

If you ain't here I just can't breathe (breathe)

It's no air, no air (no, no air)

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air...

(Rhianna)

No...

(Rhianna, Sam, Roxy, The Unholy Trinity)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

I can't live, I can't breathe with no air

That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

(Rhianna)

No more breathin!

(Rhianna, Sam, Roxy, The Unholy Trinity)

Got me out here in the water, so deep

Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

(Sam and Rhianna)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

I can't live, I can't breathe with no air

That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water, so deep

Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

(Rhianna, Sam, Roxy, The Unholy Trinity)

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air

"I'm done Sam…" Rhianna sighs.

"Fine. Roxy, there's no other girl now. Can you give me a chance?" Sam begs.

"Wow…" Rhianna scoffs.

"Girl…" Santana nudges Roxy.

"I'll think about it." Roxy mutters.

That afternoon, Rachel is in the auditorium waiting for Quinn to arrive.

"Okay, so I'm here…what do you want Rachel?" Quinn asks as she arrives.

"Look, I really want us to be civil and friendly. But it's more than just English peace, I want to be friendly in general. Even if we can't be public with our friendship I just want you to know I am here for you if you need anything." Rachel smiles.

"I am the most popular girl in school. What else would I need?" Quinn scoffs.

"My point is, I want to get to know you. I want you to have even the smallest amount of respect for me. I'm not asking to be popular. I just want you to know you can count on me." Rachel explains.

"Thank you. I guess?" Quinn mutters with confusion.

"So, tell me about you. How long have you and Finn been dating?" Rachel asks.

"Well…we sort of grew up together but were never really friends but here, once he became the quarterback his hotness went up like 50% and so I made him mine." Quinn explains.

"That's so sweet." Rachel smiles.

"Yeah I guess it is…ah, Rachel, why is the band here?" Quinn asks.

"Oh, because I wanted to sing to you to prove I am you're friend. Even you don't want me to be." Rachel smiles.

"Rachel…don't…" Quinn says.

(Rachel)

Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

We find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oh, oh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

Oh

We find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

(Both)

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oh, oh yeah, yeah

(Rachel)

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know...

(Quinn)

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oh, oh

(Both)

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

"Thank you Rachel...but...I don't know." Quinn mutters.

"It's fine. But I'm gonna hug you now." Rachel smiles and hugs Quinn.

Quinn rolls her eyes. She is confused as to what Rachel is up to. Reality is, Rachel just wants to use Quinn to get closer to Finn. Though Quinn is starting to like Rachel she still isn't ready to be besties with her.

Will Roxy give Sam another chance? What will Rachel do next? How will Sam react to having another male in glee club? Find out on the next episode of glee...

Song

Original Artist

Covered By

Performance

My Endless Love

Lionel Richie and Diana Ross

Will and Emma

In Emma's Office

Gold Digger

Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx

Will, Mercedes, Sam and the ND

For glee club

Broken Hearted Girl

Beyoncé

Sunshine, thinking Drake won't join.

Alone in auditorium

How Do I Get You Alone

Heart

Roxy and Sam

In the courtyard

Take a bow

Rhianna

Roxy

For glee club

No Air

Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown

Sam and Rhianna

For glee club

This Could Be Something

Drake

Drake to Sunshine

Audition

Count On Me

Bruno Mars

Rachel to/with Quinn

In Auditorium


	6. Episode Six: Mash-Up

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

**Episode Six: **

**Mash-Up**

The following week, with now 13 members, Mr Schue splits the glee club up into 2 teams to compete in a mash-up competition.

"Alright guys, so this week I want to create a small competition here to prep you for the invitationals next week. So in just six weeks we have gone from five to thirteen members! Let's give yourselves a clap for that!" Will cheers.

The glee club applauds as Sunshine huddles closer to Drake. Sam looks at Drake and rolls his eyes.

"Alright so this week we are going to be having a mash-up competition." Will announces.

"What's a mash-up?" Sam asks.

"A Mash-up is a mixture or fusion of musical elements. A musical track comprising the vocals of one recording placed over the instrumental backing of another or mixing both vocals and instrumentals of two different songs together." William explains.

"That's crazy!" Ivon laughs.

"Sound's like a lot of fun." Rachel smiles.

"How are we going to be split into teams with an uneven number?" Quinn asks.

"Well I guess one team may get an advantage by having an extra performer. I am going to randomly draw names. When I call your name come stand to my left, the first six will be Team One. Then the remaining seven will be Team Two. Alright, everyone understand?" Will explains.

"Yep." Mercedes smiles.

"T-T-Totally." Tina nods.

"Alright first name. Rachel." Will calls.

Rachel smiles and shoots up and stands to Mr Schue's left. "Yay!" she smiles.

"Of course…" Santana moans.

"Quinn. Mercedes. Tina. Santana. Brittany." Will continues.

"Yay! Quinn! Quinn! We're on the same team." Rachel giggles as she stands beside Quinn.

"Shut it troll!" Quinn snarks at her.

"Alright which means Team Two is Sam, Ivon, Roxy, Rhianna, Kelly, Sunshine and Drake." Will reveals.

"Seriously…" Sam sighs with irritation.

"So they have two boys? How is that fair?" Santana gasps.

"It was all randomized Santana." William says.

"It's fine. Girl power!" Rachel cheers.

"So to make it a little more interesting Team Two is going first since they have the majority. You guys will be up tomorrow. So start working hard together and show us what you can you do." William smiles.

"We can do this!" Sunshine cheers.

After glee club, Ivon catches up to Roxy in the hall.

"Hey Roxy! Wait up!" she calls.

"What's up?" Roxy asks.

"How's being a cheerio?" Ivon asks.

"It's great. Why?" Roxy replies with confusion.

"At least it makes you happy. I just wanted to check on you. And apologize actually." Ivon mutters.

"What for?" Roxy asks.

"For Sam. He never used to be like this. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He's a good guy but he has this deep down desire to be someone he isn't just to be popular. I don't know… he's like my brother so he won't listen to me but I really think you should give him another chance." Ivon explains.

"I don't know… once a player always a player." Roxy says.

"But Sam isn't a player! It's all a front to appear cool. But he's just acting like douche. Seriously, it's been a week and he hasn't been climbing up any other trees, right? So he obviously meant it when he said he wanted you to give him a chance. I'll talk to him if I have do but I don't think that's necessary." Ivon smiles.

"Maybe…" Roxy sighs with a slight smile.

"You'll know what to do girl. Trust your gut." Ivon smiles and hugs Roxy and walks away.

That afternoon, Team Two are practicing their mash-ups.

"Okay, so us girls will be the main vocals for the first mash-up and you two boys will be the leads for the second right?" Ivon confirms.

"Something like that." Sam says.

"Well we have our first song pretty mashed. Let's get working on the second." Kelly says.

"Hey Drake, go grab the sheet music!" Sam demands.

"Uh, okay…sure man." Drake says politely and goes and grabs the sheet music.

"Sam…are you okay?" Ivon asks.

"I'm fine." Sam nods.

"I'm so glad you're here baby." Sunshine smiles and kisses Drake.

"Yeah we all are!" Sam grunts sarcastically.

"Sam…what has gotten into you?" Ivon mutters.

"How does it feel to have another guy in glee club?" Rhianna laughs.

"Don't worry dude, I won't steal your spotlight." Drake jokes.

"Well it's different. I mean I was the ladies choice in here… But at least you're not getting all the female attention because you HAVE a girlfriend. So thanks man." Sam teases.

"Sam!" Ivon nudges him.

"That's right, he's all mine. Sorry girls." Sunshine smiles and hugs Drake.

"Uh, did I do something to offend you? I'm sensing a little anger." Drake asks.

"I'll say. The tension in here is so visible you could cut it with a knife!" Kelly says.

"Can we just rehearse, please?" Roxy asks.

"Sorry bro, but I – WE – had a good thing going and then another dude shows up and ruins that for me…so yeah I'm kinda pissed." Sam admits.

"Seriously?" Drake scoffs.

"Yeah. Because now it's brining out my dominant side and I'm wondering which one of us these girls think the alpha is. I sure hope I don't have to prove it's me." Sam says getting in Drake's face.

"Back off man!" Drake warns.

"Or what?" Sam teases.

"Guys! No!" Sunshine shouts.

"Enough!" Roxy snaps.

"Let's just keep rehearsing!" Rhianna adds.

"Sam cut it out!" Ivon snaps.

"You're right. I'm sorry bro but let's just get this over with." Drake says politely.

"Whatever." Sam nods.

Meanwhile, in English, Rachel is trying to get Quinn's attention once again.

"Psst! Psst!" Rachel whispers.

"What?" Quinn grunts.

"How are you today?" Rachel smiles.

"I'm fine Rachel." Quinn mutters.

"Good. Good. That's good. And how's Finn?" Rachel asks.

"Why do you care?" Quinn asks.

"Do we really have to go over this again? I told you. I am you're friend Quinn." Rachel smiles.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I told you we can be civil but stop coming on so strong. You're getting on my last nerves." Quinn warns.

"Okay. Cool. No problem." Rachel smiles. 

That night, Sam is takes Roxy on a date to the popular local Italian restaurant BreadstiX.

"So are you okay? What was going on with you today?" Roxy asks.

"I don't know. My ego is too big I guess." Sam sighs.

"Look Sam, I agreed to come out with you tonight because I love you and I want to give this a real shot." Roxy reveals.

"Really?" Sam smiles.

"Yes." Roxy smiles.

"Cool. So we're doing this?" Sam smiles and leans in for a kiss.

"Actually, no." Roxy says.

"What?" Sam asks with confusion.

"I do love you Sam but I just need some time. It feels too soon since this love triangle drama. If you really feel the same way, you'll wait for me." Roxy reveals.

"For how long?" he asks.

"Just a couple of weeks. I'm not ready…" she sighs.

"Fine. Well I promise you, I'll be right here waiting for you." Sam smiles.

"I hope so." She smiles back.

The following day Team Two are getting ready to perform.

"Alright guys, Team Two are up first today! Are you guys ready?" Will asks.

"Yep. We were born ready!" Kelly cheers.

"Alright, whenever you're ready." William smiles as Team Two get into position.

(All)

Start me up

Start me up

(Rhianna)

Tommy used to work on the docks

Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck.

It's tough, oh so tough

(Rhianna and Kelly)

We gotta hold on ready or not

You live the for the fight when that's all that you've got

(The girls)

Start me up

(Drake and Sam)

We're half way there

Oh livin' on a prayer

(The girls)

Start me up

(Sam and Drake)

We'll make it I swear

Oh livin' on a prayer

(Roxy)

If you start me up

Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got

I can't compete with riders in the other heat, yeah yeah

(Ivon)

I'll make a grown man cry,

I'll make a grown man give it a shot

(Girls)

Start me up

(Sam and Drake)

We're half way there

Oh livin' on a prayer

(Girls)

Start me up

(Sam and Drake)

We'll make it I swear

Oh, livin' on a prayer

Livin' on a prayer

[instrumental break]

(Sunshine)

Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not

You live for the fight when that's all that you've got

(Girls)

Start me up

(Sam and Drake)

Oh, we're half way there

Oh, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear,

Oh livin' on a prayer

Start me up

If you start me up I'll never stop (I'll never stop)

Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it I swear

Oh, livin on a prayer

(All)

Oh, we're half way there

Oh, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it I swear,

Oh livin' on a prayer

(Roxy)

we're almost there)

(All)

Livin' on a prayer

You gotta start me up

William and Team One applaud.

Team Two then get into position for their second number.

(Sam)

This ain't a song for the broken hearted

No silent prayer for the faith departed

And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud

(All)

It's my life!

(Sam)

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(All)

It's my life!

These are my confessions

(Drake)

Just when I thought I said all I could say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

(All)

These are my confessions

(Drake)

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

Damn near cried when I got that phone call

I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do

But to give you part two of mine

(All)

You better stand tall

When they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break

Baby, don't back down

These are my confessions

(Sam)

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

(All)

These are my confessions

(Sam and Drake)

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(Ivon)

It's my life

(Drake)

Just when I thought I said all I can say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

(All)

These are my confessions

(Sam)

I just wanna live while I'm alive!

(All)

It's my life!

Team One is speechless. They all applaud for Team Two, as those numbers were amazing.

"Wow guys that was great! You guys really went all out! I am so proud! Well Team One you guys have a lot of work to do. Tomorrow morning you guys are up!" Will smiles.

"Ah, Mr Schue, can Sunshine and I be excused for a minute?" Drake asks.

"Sure Drake. Is everything okay?" Will asks.

"Yeah." Drake nods. He grabs Sunshine's hand and they walk out of the choir room to the auditorium.

"Drake what's going on? Why are we in the auditorium? Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm quitting glee club." He reveals.

"What!? Why?" she gasps.

"I just…it's not for me…" Drake mutters.

"Is this about what Sam said yesterday?" Sunshine asks.

"It's just not my thing and yeah that Sam guy did make it a little uncomfortable." Drake explains.

"Please! Please don't go!" Sunshine begs and gets extremely emotional.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay." Drake says and kisses her. "Sit down." He says and places a stool on the stage for her to sit on. Drake walks behind the curtain and grabs an acoustic guitar.

(Drake)

Don't worry about a thing

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Singing' don't worry about a thing

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Rise up this mornin'

Smiled with the risin' sun

Three little birds

Pitch by my doorstep

Singin' sweet songs

Of melodies pure and true

Saying', this is my message to you

Singing' don't worry 'bout a thing

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Singing' don't worry 'bout a thing

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Rise up this mornin'

Smiled with the risin' sun

Three little birds

Pitch by my doorstep

Singin' sweet songs

Of melodies pure and true

Sayin', this is my message to you

Singin' don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh

Every little thing gonna be alright, don't worry

Singin' don't worry about a thing, I won't worry

"'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Singin' don't worry about a thing

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright, I won't worry

Singin', don't worry about a thing

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Singin' don't worry about a thing, oh no

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Sunshine cries and Drake hugs her and comforts her.

"I'm sorry. But I love you and we'll still have each other just not in glee club." He sighs as he holds her close and she cries in his arms.

At lunch, Quinn is sitting with her boyfriend Finn Hudson and they are giggling and talking.

"So how is glee club going anyway?" Finn asks.

"It's Crappy. Pathetic. For losers." Quinn sighs.

"Then why are you in? Because it sounds like fun…" Finn mutters.

"Are you kidding me Finn? Don't question my decisions. Okay!" Quinn grunts.

"Fine." He says.

"Tonight we have to catch on "Keeping Up With The Christians" so make sure you're at my place by six." Quinn says.

"Cool. I'll be there." Finn smiles.

"Anyway, how's football going?" she asks.

"It's going great…you know, I think we're gonna…" Finn begins but she stops him.

"Oh no, I don't actually care I just wanted to prove that I can be the supportive and caring girlfriend." Quinn smiles.

"That's so sweet Quinn. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." She smiles. Finn and Quinn begin to make out.

In the distance, Rachel watches them.

_Rachel (VO):_

_I am not a stalker! But I am looking for any possible reason to talk to Finn and currently I have none. I don't even know him but I KNOW he is my person. I felt it. It was like love at first sight or something. Hence, why I'm being so friendly with that head cheerleader, Quinn. Gosh, they don't even seem happy together. I need to get closer to Quinn. Because closer to Quinn is closer to Finn!_

The next day in glee club,

"Alright, so unfortunately Drake has left us…" Will sighs.

"I wonder who's fault that is…" Quinn sighs and they all look at Sam.

"I'm sorry." Sam shrugs.

"It's okay girl…" Kelly says and hugs Sunshine.

"Anyway, if everyone is feeling up to it. It's time for Team One to perform." William says.

"Oh we are SO up for it!" Rachel smiles enthusiastically.

Team One gets up and gets into position.

(Rachel)

Oh

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

They didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

(Rachel and Mercedes)

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can feel your halo

(All)

And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

And don't it feel good!

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure

And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door

(Tina)

Oh now now!

(All)

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!

And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

(Rachel)

I can see your halo

HALO!

Everyone applauds before going silent for the next song.

(Rachel)

Here we go!

(All)

Stop! In the name of love

Before you break my heart

(The Unholy Trinity)

Free your mind!

(All)

Stop! In the name of love

Before you break my heart, think it over

(Mercedes)

I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes

It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no

I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes

That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope, no no no

Before you can read me you gotta

Learn how to see me, I said

(All)

Stop! In the name of love

Before you break my heart

(The Unholy Trinity)

Free your mind!

(All)

Stop! In the name of love

Before you break my heart, think it over

Free your mind and the rest will follow

Be colour blind, don't be so shallow Think it over

Free your mind and the rest will follow

Be colour blind, don't be so shallow

(Tina)

I've known of your

Your well secluded nights

I've even seen her

Maybe once or twice

But is her sweet expression

Worth more than my love and affection ?

Before you can read me you gotta

Learn how to see me, I said

(All)

Stop! In the name of love

Before you break my heart

Stop! In the name of love

Before you break my heart

Think it over

Free your mind and the rest will follow

Be color blind, don't be so shallow Think it over

Free your mind and the rest will follow

Be color blind, don't be so shallow

Don't break my heart

Stop!

Stop! In the name of love

Free Your Mind

Stop!

Free Your Mind

Stop!

Free Your Mind

Before you can read me you gotta

Learn how to see me, I said

Stop! In the name of love

Before you break my heart

(The Unholy Trinity)

Free your Mind

(All)

Stop! In the name of love

Before you break my heart

(The Unholy Trinity)

Free Your Mind

(All)

Stop! In the name of love

Before you break my heart

Baby, think it over

Free Your Mind and the rest will stop!

"Wow girls! That was epic!" Will cheers as they all applaud.

"So Mr Schue, who's the winner?" Santana asks.

"The winner is…" William smiles as everyone stares with anticipation. "Everyone!"

"What?" Rachel gasps.

"That's not fair!" Sam grunts.

"Come on, man!" Sunshine scoffs.

"We worked harder than them!" Santana shouts.

"Guys! Listen, you're all winners. I just wanted you guys to feel the desire to win inside you. What it's like in competitions. You're all amazing." Will smiles.

"Aw!" Kelly laughs and they all have a group hug.

After class Rachel catches up to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel smiles.

"What now Berry?" Quinn sighs.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or go to the mall or something?" Rachel asks.

"Are you trying to ruin my reputation? I've been nice to you for the past few weeks now. Don't push your luck. Tone it down or go away!" Quinn warns her and walks away.

Rachel has been clinging to Quinn because she wants to get in with her and Finn but Quinn is getting very irritated. So Rachel tries to think of the next best thing to do, she hopes Finn will be at the Invitationals so he can watch her perform. Rachel is determined to get the chance to talk to Finn, she will do anything.

Rachel continues walking down the hall and sings to herself.

(Rachel)

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

(Rachel – Alone in the auditorium)

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get on board a fast train

Travel on a jet plane far away

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging 'round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me

But gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

Will Quinn finally snap at Rachel? Will Sam find a new girl? What will happen at the invitational? Find out on the next episode of glee…

Song

Original Artist

Covered By

Performance

Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer

The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi

Team Two

For Mash-up competition

Confessions/It's My Life

Usher/Bon Jovi

Team Two

For Mash-up competition

Every little thing is gonna be alright

Bob Marley

Drake to Sunshine

In auditorium

Halo/Walking on Sunshine

Beyoncé/Katrina and the Waves

Team One

For Mash-up competition

Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind

The Supremes/En Vogue

Team One

For Mash-up competition

Breakaway

Kelly Clarkson

Rachel

Alone in auditorium


	7. Episode Seven: Dreams

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

**Episode Seven: **

**Dreams**

It is the week of the New Directions' first invitationals. However, William has noticed not many of them are too excited. So he planned on getting to know what their dreams are in order to get them excited for competing.

Mr Schue enters the choir room and writes "Dreams" on the whiteboard. He has done this with every week and lesson in glee club so far and will continue to do it but today he made it stand out.

"Alright guys, DREAMS! What are some of your dreams?" he smiles.

Rachel is the first to shoot up her hand. "To be a big Broadway star!" Rachel smiles.

"Fantastic. Anyone else?" Will smiles.

Majority of the glee club roll their eyes or continue texting and talking.

"Guys! Come on! What are our dreams?" he asks.

"Most of us haven't even thought our futures yet, Mr Schue. It's only freshman year." Quinn says.

"Which we're all repeating anyway!" Ivon mutters.

"Guys come on…" Will sighs.

"I want to be an astronaut! Not to go to moon or anything but to go to the planet "Orgasm" Santana says we already go there but I don't remember…and I would have remember if I saw unicorns, rainbows and Magic Mike…" Brittany announces.

Santana is embarrassed. "Brittany!" she nudges.

"Ah…wow…okay…good? Anyone else?" Will says with confusion.

"My dad is a dentist and I don't plan on following his footsteps but I'm not really sure." Mercedes sighs.

"Okay, forget about the future for now. Just what are your dreams today?" Will asks.

Kelly puts her hand up. "I want to find love, go visit my family in Italy and travel to Paris and become a fashion designer!" she smiles.

"Great! That's awesome!" Will smiles.

"I want to become a famous motocross racer!" Rhianna smiles.

"I want to live at the playboy mansion…" Sam smirks.

"Alright." William laughs.

"Honestly Mr Schue, there's no point doing this right now…" Roxy sighs.

"We need to focus on the invitationals right?" Sunshine mutters.

William sighs with disappointment. "Alright, yeah you guys are right…" William sighs.

_Will (VO): _

_Honestly, I just want to inspire these kids. Get them to dream big. When I was a student here, everyone in this room had BIG dreams before the second week. Wait! Maybe they just need some inspiration from someone who turned out big and successful! I knew I had to think of plan quick. _

Later that morning in Sue's office. Quinn, Brittany and Santana sit before her nervously.

"Let me get this straight, you have been in that glee club for like four weeks now and have accomplished absolutely nothing. Do you not remember my deal? You wanna go back to the bottom of the pyramid, Q? And YOU Santana, have you run out of ways to make people cry because I'm gonna start making you cry in a minute. And poor Brittany… I didn't expect her to do much but still…I am very disappointed." Sue says.

"We've tried, Coach! I don't know what else we can do!" Santana pleads.

"You didn't encourage William Schuester to leave, you didn't convince that tomboy Rhianna girl to stay, and you have not rattled that glee cage at all!" Sue scoffs.

"Please coach, give us some more time! I don't want to go back to the bottom of the pyramid!" Quinn begs.

"Quinn, when I let you join my cheerios it was because you had the appearance to be a top dog and that's the kinda girl I want on my squad but even as a freshman I promoted you to captain because you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester. You're letting me down…" Sue says.

"I'm sorry!" Quinn begs.

"What are we gonna do ladies? I don't give second chances but you three are my top bitches. And I don't have many other options at this point. So what's the plan?" Sue asks.

"Invitationals are this week. Maybe we can try to sabotage it." Santana suggests.

"Yeah and Rachel has been clinging to me for some reason so maybe I can use that to my advantage." Quinn nods.

"And I can use my super blonde powers to try out my new feline manipulation voodoo curse." Brittany smiles.

Sue chuckles. "Ladies, that's what I'm talking about. We have a plan. Don't let me down." She grins.

"We won't coach." Quinn smiles.

Meanwhile, Will is in Emma's office looking for advice for this week's assignment.

"I just want to inspire the kids. Get them to be excited about their dreams. I want to try and find someone who can inspire them." William says.

"Well when you were their age who inspired you with your dreams?" Emma asks.

"Well honestly it was our glee club teacher Lillian Adler. She helped all of our dreams." William smiles.

"Okay great and that's what you are for these kids but the reality is, Will, their kids they don't want to listen to a teacher. So try again, who else helped you find your dream?" Emma replies.

William thinks for a moment. "April Rhodes!" he smiles.

"Who?" Emma asks.

"She was the star. I knew she'd make it big and – actually, Emma can you pull up her file for me?" William asks.

"What? Will, I can't do that." Emma stutters.

"Please Emma. Please, for me. I am begging you." William begs.

Emma stares into William's eyes and admires his cuteness. "Fine."

"Yes! Thank you!" he smiles.

"It's really great how much you care about these kids, Will." She smiles as she begins searching for April's file.

"Thank you." He smiles.

Emma retrieves the file but is nervous to hand it to him. "I could get fired for this." She worries.

"She was a student 15 years ago. No one is gonna care." William assures her and grabs the file and begins to read it. "See? I knew it! She never graduated. She quit with, like, three credits to go." William reveals.

"I, um, saw her picture in the folder. Pretty." Emma smiles.

"Pretty? April Rhodes was a goddess. The most talented performer in McKinley Glee Club history. When she sang, it was mesmerizing. She was my first crush. I was a freshman, she was a senior." William reveals with a big grin.

"Wait, hold on 'Cause I thought you said your wife was your first crush." Emma asks curiously.

"That's because April didn't even look at me." William says whilst continuing to look for a way to contact April. "Oh, crap. There's no forwarding address." He sighs.

"So then you've had feelings for someone other than your wife…" Emma mutters nervously.

"I'd love to play "This Is Your Life", but Lord Google demands my attention." William laughs and begins to search for April online.

"Okay, just wait. Hold on, hold on, hold on." Emma panics and stops him. He looks at her. "Reaching back into your past is a dangerous business. Okay? People can change. They can, um, disappoint you." She explains.

"I think I can handle it." He assures her.

"I thought I could too. Just hear me out. A few years ago I started an online flirtation with a high school flame, Andy. Things got weird, and I called it off. And two months later Versace was dead. Dead. Okay. DEAD, Will!" Emma gasps.

"Emma, relax." William laughs and continues to search for information. "April Rhodes, Lima, Ohio. Oh! She has a MySpace page. Oh, God. Oh, and here's a link to her own personal Web site. She's online."

"Hi, April. Not sure if you remember me, but my name is Will Schuester."

"Hopefully she responds." William smiles excitedly as he sends the message.

Emma stares at him nervously.

William then gets an instant response.

"35 Bontempo Road, between 2:00 and 3:00. Bring buffalo wings. Xx."

"Emma, this is incredible! Thank you!" William smiles and walks out excitedly.

That afternoon, William goes to the address he received from April and he nervously knocks on the door. April swings open the door and grins at looks at Will from head to toe.

"April." He smiles.

"Well…Hello. Are you Will?" She smirks.

"Y-You remember me?" he smiles with excitement.

"Mmm. God honey, no. But I don't remember breakfast." She giggles. William laughs politely. "Come on in." she invites him.

William follows her inside and is wowed by the very nice house – he knew she'd be successful.

"Mmm. So did I sleep with you?" she winks.

"Uh, I was a freshman when you were a senior." William blushes.

"So, did I sleep with you?" she giggles.

"No." he laughs.

"Shame. Can I get you a drink? I just cracked open a fresh box of wine." She giggles.

"Sure thank you." He smiles. April goes to retrieve the wine. "This is a great place you have. Looks like you're doing well for yourself." He says.

"I get five or six appointments on a good day, from my World Wide Web page so I do okay for myself. Anyway, why don't you have a seat, take off that jacket and I'm gonna slip into something a little more comfortable." She winks before leaving the room.

Suddenly, a realtor and a family enter.

"Uh so, this is a beautiful five-bedroom with wood-burning fireplace and – You!" the realtor gasps. April freezes. Will stares with confusion. "This is the third time this week!" the realtor snaps.

"Who are you?" William asks.

"I'm Sandra with Oakcrest Realty. She is a squatter. This is a bank-owned property. The owners foreclosed six months ago." The realtor explains.

April laughs. "Oh sugar. Let me just get my vino and I'll be out of your hair." She giggles and passes her drink to Will. "Hold that." She mutters and stumbles down the hall.

William is mortified, embarrassed, confused and shocked…

Moments later he and April sit outside on the curb and he confronts her.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asks.

"Yeah." She smiles as she pours herself another drink.

"What happened to you, April? In high school you were really going places. You had a voice like a dream. Everyone loved you." William sighs.

"Oh, I hitched my star to the wrong wagon. Me and my high school sweetheart Vinnie were convinced we were going to be stars so we dropped out of school and hitchhiked our way to the Broadway. We ended up in Cleveland slinging hash at Ralph's Bait Shop and Waffle House. Then Ralph had an affair with Vinnie. I had a set of mixed-race twins. And those were the good times. Well THOSE and the times I snorted coke six hours ago…" she giggles.

"April I think your struggle is really moving and I wanna help you get back on your feet. I happen to know that you're only three credits shy of your diploma. I can put you in my Spanish class. And I know you're an amazing singer. I want you to be in the Glee Club. We'll get you sobered up, find you some underwear. It's not too late for you, April. What do you say?" Will asks with a comforting smile.

"Only if you buy me one last drink tonight!" she laughs.

"Okay sure." He laughs.

That night Will and April go to the local Karaoke bar, Falling Stars.

Inside William is explaining to her what her options could be for the future and why he needs her help.

"So I think you could inspire these kids. And it'll help you finally graduate. And you could do all this. You're dreams can come true, April. You see what you can accomplish when you're sober?" He smiles.

"Sober? I'm rollin' on a fistful of horse tranquilizers I found in that bathroom stall! I can't feel my lips." She giggles.

"April, I tracked you down because I wanted your help. To give these kids a dream. You were my inspiration." Will says.

"Okay…" April mutters.

"I'm concerned that you're gonna be a bad influence on the Glee Club. I can't have you around if you're gonna encourage them to make bad choices." He sighs.

"You're right, Will. As of right now, I'm back on the wagon." She agrees.

"Really? That's great." He smiles and they share a hug.

"Oh, Will. Nice arms. Only kidding…not really." She giggles.

"I have to tell you something. I was in awe of you in high school. I mean, of all the roads I never traveled in my life the one I regret the most was never getting the chance to sing with you." He blushes.

"Really?" she smiles with surprise.

"Yeah. That's how you get better singing with people who are better than you." He continues.

"You really thought that much of me?" she asks, flattered of course.

"April you are the reason I joined Glee Club." He admits.

"No. Get outta here!" she blushes.

"I mean it." He smiles.

"Um so your dream was always to sing with me, huh? Well, then come on. Come on!" she giggles and grabs Will's hand and they go up to the karaoke stage. "Hey, guys. Uh, happy gambling. Enjoy." April giggles to the patrons.

"Here we go." Will laughs nervously.

(Will)

When you have no light to guide you

And no one to walk beside you

I will come to you

Oh, I will come to you

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh, I will come to you

(April)

Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days

And you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way

Have no fear when your tears are fallin'

I will hear your spirit callin'

And I swear I'll be there come what may

(Both)

When you have no light to guide you

And no one to walk beside you

I will come to you

Oh, I will come to you

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh, I will come to you

I will come to you

(April)

'Cause even if we can't be together

We'll be friends now and forever

And I swear that I'll be there come what may

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh, I will come to you

(Will)

We all need somebody we can turn to

Someone who'll always understand

So if you feel that your soul is dyin'

And you need the strength to keep tryin'

I'll reach out and take your hand

I'll reach out and take your hand

(Both)

Oh, I will come to you

When you have no light to guide you

And no one to walk to walk beside you

I will come to you

Oh, I will come to you

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh, I will come to you

Oh, I will come to you

Oh, I will come to you

I will come to you

Oh, I will come to you

William and April hug as the crowd cheer and applaud.

"Thank you!" Will smiles.

"It was an honor." She giggles back.

Will's phone suddenly rings.

"Hello?" he says.

It's Terri. "Hi Will! Where are you?" she asks.

"I'm out catching up with April Rhodes from high school, do you remember her?" William smiles.

"Oh, April? Do I remember her? Of course I do, Will! Why didn't you tell me? Are you cheating on me? Are you trying to tear this family apart? Oh my god…this stress is not good for the baby, Will!" Terri snaps.

"Alright, relax. I'm coming home." He assures her.

"I'm waiting." Terri says and hangs up.

"Hey April I gotta go but it was great seeing you. I'll see you at McKinley tomorrow morning, don't be late." He says and hugs her.

"I won't." she smiles and kisses his cheek.

The next morning, William arrives to school and is very excited. Rachel ambitiously walks over to him.

"Mr. Schuester!" she smiles.

"Yeah?" he relies.

"I went to the library and I got some sheet music and I wanted to run some songs by you that feature me heavily on lead vocal for the invitationals." Rachel insists.

"Thanks, Rach, but I already got something figured out." He smiles.

"Oh…okay…" Rachel mutters nervously. He smiles and continues walking. "See you in glee club!" she calls.

In glee club, Will excitedly stands before the kids to make his announcement.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special. Someone to help inspire us all with our dreams. The same way she did for me fifteen years ago. This is April Rhodes. She's our newest member." Will announces as April enters and smiles at them nervously.

The kids jaws drop. They are shocked. Confused. And even…disturbed.

"Wait, so old people can join Glee Club now?" Rachel gasps.

"Old, huh? You guys look like the world's worst Benetton ad." April snarls back.

"Mr. Schuester, this seems like a terrible idea." Quinn says.

"April is a great singer. And she never graduated. Everyone deserves a second chance and this will always be the home to previous glee clubbers from McKinley history." William explains.

"She's a MILF. I dig it." Sam laughs.

"We appreciate what you're trying to do, how exactly is she going to help with our dreams and inspire us if she's one of us?" Mercedes says.

"Because she's OLD, duh!" Santana says.

"Well she can't steal the spotlight from Rachel. We all know what happens there…" Ivon giggles.

"Who's Rachel?" April asks.

"I'm Rachel!" Rachel announces.

"Sh-Sh-She's kind of our star." Tina nods.

"Your star, eh? Well if that were true Will, here, wouldn't have asked the biggest star of them all to come here and join y'all's club." April smiles.

"Oohhh…." Brittany heckles.

"Look out Rachel, you gotta another woman here to send to crack house! And this one might actually like it!" Quinn says. Rachel frowns and crosses her arms and flicks her hair.

"Hey, Tinkles, gimme "Maybe This Time" in B-flat. And don't let me catch you snoozin'." April nudges Brad, the piano player, before showing them what she's got.

(April)

Maybe this time

I'll be lucky

Maybe this time

He'll stay

Maybe this time

For the first time

Love won't hurry away

He will hold me fast

I'll be home at last

Not a loser anymore

Like the last time

And the time before

(Rachel rolls her eyes and joins in)

Everybody loves a winner

(April)

So nobody loved me

Lady peaceful, lady happy

That's what I long to be

All of the odds are

They're in my favor

(Rachel as she stands up and stands beside April)

Something's bound to begin

(April)

It's gotta happen

(Rachel)

Happen sometime

(April)

Maybe this time I'll win

(Rachel)

Cuz

Everybody they love a winner

(April)

So nobody loved me

(Rachel)

Lady peaceful, lady happy

(April)

That's what I long to be

All of the odds are

They're in my favor

(Rachel)

Something's bound to begin

(April)

It's gotta happen

(Rachel)

Happen sometime

(Rachel and April, starting at different times)

Maybe this time I'll win

Maybe this time I'll win

(April)

Win!

"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it." April snaps her finger and pushes Rachel.

Rachel gasps. "Uh, are you insane?"

"Okay, enough. We're a family in here." Will says.

"Well I don't know about that but after that performance I guess I'd better pour myself another cran-tini." April giggles. William looks at her with disappointment. "I'm just kiddin'. It's hot chocolate." She reassures him.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Everyone take the list of songs for the invitational and start learning your parts. April, can I talk to you for a second?" William says.

"I'm sorry, Will. The old noodle just ain't what she used to be. I huffed a lot of upholstery cleaner in the '90s. I don't know if I'm cut out for this school thing." April sighs.

"Look, April I um, I think they're still not so sure about having you around. Even after that amazing performance. But there is a bit of tension – obviously! You do draw a lot of attention to yourself and they're embarrassed enough as it is. So do you think you could maybe take some time and try to win them over?" Will suggests.

"Yeah." April nods.

Meanwhile, Quinn, Santana and Brittany catch up to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel!" Quinn shouts.

"Oh hi Quinn! Santana and Brittany." Rachel smiles politely but cautiously.

"So look, we don't like the idea of this April bitch joining the glee club." Quinn begins.

"We hate her just as much as you." Brittany adds.

"And we can see Mr Schuester is clearly blind to it all. I mean look at Sam, he and every other boy in this school are drooling over her." Quinn says.

"We need to go against Mr Schue and April Rhodes and send her skinny white boney meth-stained ass down another road." Santana adds.

"What do you guys suggest we do?" Rachel asks.

"We rebel!" Santana smiles.

"I don't want to get in trouble." Rachel mutters.

"Don't you wanna make it big? Every day counts. Every solo counts. With April around that won't happen. You are like the leader of the club so you need to go against Mr Schue yourself and prove to him you are a star!" Quinn says.

"That's actually a really good idea. You guys are right. Thank you." Rachel smiles with surprise.

"No, don't thank us. The credit is all yours." Santana smiles.

"Later Berry." Quinn says as she Santana and Brittany walk away.

Later that day in the hall, Sue stops William in his tracks.

"Well, hey there butt chin. Have you smelt that stench of cheap liquor in the air? It seems to follow that new student who is apparently well over forty. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would ya?" Sue asks.

"Actually Sue, that's April Rhodes. She was student here fifteen years ago and now she's back to get her diploma – thanks to me." William explains.

"You? You brought Cleopatra to McKinley High? William, what were you thinking?" Sue scoffs.

"I'm trying to inspire these kids. Build them up. That's why I got April to join the glee club. She can inspire them and help them." William says.

"Oh no, no, no, no, nope! This will not stand! Why would you want to build these kids' dreams up? It gives them false hope. Don't be cruel William. Think of the children. They shouldn't be exposed to the rancid version of Marilyn Monroe. That is some role model William…" Sue sighs.

"You know what Sue, I don't care what you think. The New Directions are strong and here to stay – with April! So you can keep trying to bring us down but it won't work. Have a nice day Sue." William assures her and walks off.

Sue stares at William in rage. She begins brainstorming ideas to stop the glee club.

The rest of the week April tried getting bonding with the glee club.

First she tried winning Kelly over. She privately brought Kelly to the auditorium to help her out and give her some new confidence and bond.

"Here, so smell this." April giggles and hands Kelly a flask.

Kelly sniffs it. "Mmm. Smells like my aunt Mildred." Kelly cringes.

"Just drink it." April insists.

Kelly takes a mouthful of the flask and cringes. "Sweet, with a bit of an afterburny taste." She mutters.

"Oh, good Chablis should always have a little bite. A few swigs of that every day before school and you'll have all the courage you need to be yourself." April smiles.

"Really?" Kelly smiles.

"Oh, yeah!" April nods.

"That's fantastic." Kelly gasps with surprise.

"So is my primo collection of vintage Playboy magazines. Especially the one with me on the cover and my exclusive pictorial. Want 'em?" April winks.

Kelly's eyes light up. She practically snatches the magazines from April. "Yes! Oh, thank you!" Kelly smiles.

Then April decided to work with Mercedes, Tina and Roxy. She takes them into an empty classroom and is teaching them how to shoplift with their vaginas. They struggle.

"Oh, no. You gotta be more natural." April says as a tray of meat falls from Tina's legs.

"I c-c-can't do this." Tina stutters.

"I don't understand why we're doing this in the first place." Mercedes grunts.

"Seriously. I have strong thigh muscles now. I can totally do this, but why?" Roxy adds.

"Your lack of imagination astounds me. This is only the beginning. If you can master this, you can sneak anything out of a store between your knees.

Shoes, prom dresses. I once got a cake out of a kid's birthday party with the candles still lit!" April winks.

The three girls laugh and look at each other.

"You creative, I give you that." Mercedes giggles.

"I'm in." Tina laughs.

"Me too, crazy girl." Roxy adds.

April then focused on getting close with Sunshine, Ivon and Rhianna.

She takes them to the parking lot where she is bribing them with stolen gifts.

"Alright Asian nerd. You look like a gamer right? Well in mamas back of treats I got some of that hentai shit – oh and here, I got you some hello kitty stickers, some Goth makeup and OH here we go a collection of games I stole from Jeremy Biggums' video store!" April smiles and hands Sunshine the stuff.

"Wow, Skyrim, Witcher 2, Diablo series, Spyro! Thank you!" Sunshine smiles.

"Alright, Ivon…let's see here…hmmm, some girly makeup, a couple of wigs from my reverse-drag days AND the complete DVD collection of Hannah Montana. Enjoy." April smiles.

"Thank you so much!" Ivon smiles with surprise.

"Now for you, Rhi-Rhi, let's see here – oh, here we are." April smiles and hands Rhianna a set of keys.

"What are these for?" Rhianna asks.

"Behind you silly…" April says and reveals a fancy dirt bike.

Rhianna gasps with surprise. "Oh my god! How? That's so expensive, no! Oh my god!" Rhianna cheers with excitement.

"Didn't cost me a cent. Enjoy." April giggles and walks away from them.

April eventually ended up getting along with all the cheerios in the school – besides getting all their boyfriends attention. And to top it off April snuck into the boys locker room where Sam was showering.

"So glad we're alone in here…" April says, startling Sam, she is wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

"Oh my god! April you scared me!" he says.

April looks at Sam's naked toned body from head to toe. "You don't look scared…big boy." She giggles.

"This isn't legal though…can't you get in trouble for this?" Sam mutters trying to resist.

"Well I am a student here. Stranger things have happened. Besides, I won't tell if you don't." April smiles and slides her finger down Sam's chest.

"Alright, alright." Sam grins.

April drops the towel and Sam's jaw drops. She pushes him up against the wall and they begin to make out.

"Wait! I'm a…virgin…" Sam mutters.

April laughs. "Oh honey, well I ain't gonna take that from ya. Not without a little treatment first, damn crabs…anyway, don't ask! Just put your hands up and enjoy!" April mutters and proceeds to give Sam a blowjob.

That Friday, it was the day of the invitationals. The glee club meets in the choir room to prepare.

"So guys, tonight is the night and I know some of you still are not comfortable with April being here but I'm hoping you've had time to change your minds and get to know her." Will begins but is stopped by Kelly putting up her hand.

"Mr Schuester, I changed my mind. April should stay. I worship her." Kelly smiles and winks at April.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Are you sure?" William asks.

"She can stay." Mercedes says.

"T-T-Totally." Tina smiles.

"And the rest of you?" Will asks.

Rachel looks around with rage, as the others seem to agree.

"Aw you kids are so lovely! I am so glad I've gotten the chance to get to know some of y'all!" April smiles.

Rachel looks over and Santana and Quinn and they nod at her.

That night, a few moments before the performance Rachel gathers the New Directions to inform them of changed plans…

"Okay guys listen, Mr Schue gave us some very awful songs to do. Let's face it, "Don't stop believing" AGAIN and "Le Freak", seriously…no. We do not want to ruin our reputation more than we already have to. So we are gonna give the kids what they want! Sex! We all know these songs. And the choreography we can quickly work out now." Rachel insists.

"Rachel, that's a terrible idea! Without practice!" Mercedes gasps.

"Shut it, Effie! I agree with the garden gnome. Sex sells." Santana says.

"Yeah it does." Sam winks.

April walks over and joins them. "Sorry I'm late…what'd I miss?" April asks.

"We're selling sex now! Swapping two of the numbers Mr Schue chose for these two…do you know it?" Quinn asks.

"Oh blondie, I know it but…the glee club REBELLING? Wow…times really have changed… well screw Will I'm one of you guys and I am a team player! And hey, we all love sex! Let's do this!" April giggles.

Moments later the glee club is on stage behind the curtain as Principle Figgins addresses the event.

"Quiet students. Quiet. Okay, tonight our McKinley High School glee club is performing their invitationals. Please give a round of applause for The New Directions!" Figgins says and takes a seat before the music begins. Mr Schue sits beside Emma and is very excited. The curtains open and –

(April)

Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby

Last night I did things I'm not proud of

And I got a little crazy

Last night I met a guy on the dance floor

And I let him call me baby

(All)

And I don't even know his last name

Oh, my mama would be so ashamed

It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"

And then it turned in,

"Oh no, what have I done?"

And I don't even know his last name

(April)

We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning

His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning

I had no clue what I was getting into

So I blame it on the Cuervo

Oh where did my manners go?

(All)

And I don't even know his last name

Oh, my mama would be so ashamed

It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"

And then it turned in,

"Oh no, what have I done?"

And I don't even know his last name

Here we go...

(All)

Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas

I'm not sure how I got here

Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere

I gotta go

I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road

They say what happens here stays here

All of this will disappear

There's just one little problem...

(April)

I don't even know my last name

Oh my mama would be so ashamed

It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"

And then it turned in,

"Oh no, what have I done?"

And I don't even know my last name

What have I done

What have I done

What have I done

Oh, what have I done

I don't even know my last name

It turned into

"Oh no, what have I done?"

And I don't even know my last

It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"

And then it turned into

"Oh no, what have I done?"

And I don't even know my last name

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

my last name

The New Directions bow before stripping from their cowboy and cowgirl costumes into their next costume.

The music begins and William's expression shows confusion.

(All)

Get up on this!

Get up on this!

(Girls)

Ow! Baby!

Salt and Pepa's here!

(Sam)

Now wait a minute, y'all

This dance ain't for everybody

Only the sexy people

So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance

Dance, I said! Hola!

(Rachel)

Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect

Want you to push it, babe

Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat

C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know

How to become number one in a hot party show

Now push it

(All)

Ah, push it - push it good

Ah, push it - push it real good

Ah, push it - push it good

Ah, push it - p-push it real good

(The teens in the audience love it. Sue however is outraged and disgusted as The New Directions are performing some very sexual dance moves on stage and grinding and bouncing on each other. William is embarrassed and angry that the kids changed the set list.)

(Mercedes and Roxy)

Hey! Ow!

Get up on this!

(Sam)

Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop

Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss

Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed

Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?

Now push it

(All)

Push it good

Push it real good

Push it good

P-push it real good

Ah, push it

Get up on this!

They finish the performance each in a very sexual pose. Sam and Rachel are in the middle as she looks to be riding him. Rachel looks out to the audience and sees Finn. She blushes as the curtains close.

"Students, we will now take a short intermission." Figgins announces.

"I'm gonna go talk to them!" William says.

"Good idea." Emma agrees as he gets up and heads backstage.

William begins walking but Sue stops him.

"William! My office now!" Sue demands.

In Sue's office…

"What is it Sue?" he asks.

"Care to explain that sexual educating song? Who taught them those moves? You're their teacher right? This is disgusting! This will NOT stand! I'm going to be putting in a report on Monday to Figgins. I'll make sure their parents do the same!" Sue grunts.

"I am just as outraged as you! That song was not part of the set list!" Will assures her.

"Oh, I know that. My resources got me a copy. Le Freak, Last Name, Somebody to Love and Don't Stop Believing…William I totally get why the kids wanted to change it up a bit. But you allowed them to take it too far!" Sue says.

"I didn't allow them to do anything!" Will shouts.

"Did you just SHOUT at Sue Sylvester? William…I am in no mood to verbally make you cry right now…but you want to break into song and settle it that way, be my guest." Sue snarks.

"Dammit Sue! When are you gonna stop this?" he shouts.

"Well I am never gonna stop until you quit, William." She smiles.

"Well you can dream on Sue…" he assures her.

"Perfect choice…" She laughs as she presses play on a tape and cranks the volume as they prepare for a musical feud in the hall.

(Will)

Every time that I look in the mirror

All these lines on my face gettin' clearer

The past is gone

It went by like dusk to dawn

Isn't that the way

Everybody's got their dues in life to pay?

(Sue)

Yeah, I know nobody knows

Where it comes and where it goes

I know everybody's sin

You got to lose to know how to win

Half my life's in books' written pages

Lived and learned from fools and from sages

You know it's true

All the things come back to you

(Will)

Sing with me, sing for the year

(Sue)

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear

(Will)

Sing with me, if it's just for today

(Sue)

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

(Will)

Take you away...

(Both)

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year

(Sue)

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear

(Will)

Sing with me, if it's just for today

(Both)

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away...

(Will)

Will: Yeah, dream on, dream on, dream on

Dream until the dream comes true

(Sue)

Dream on, dream on, dream on

Dream until your dreams come through

(Both)

Yeah, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on

Dream on, dream on, dream on, ohhh...

Sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear

Sing with me, if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear

Sing with me, if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

He'll take you away...!

After an epic feuding duet battle. They both catch their breath.

"This is far from over." Sue assures him.

"Oh I know." He says.

Sue pushes past William and returns to the auditorium. William realises the second part of the show is gonna start so he rushes back to his seat too.

The curtains open and spotlights shine on Sam.

(Sam)

Can...

(All)

Anybody find me

(Sam)

somebody to

(All)

love?

(The stage is then fully lit up)

(Rachel)

Ohhh... Each morning I get up, I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet (Everyone else: Take a look at yourself in the mirror)

(Sam)

Take a look in the mirror and cry (And cry, yeah yeah)

Lord, what you're doing to me!

(Rachel)

Rachel: I've spent all my years believing you (Oooh, believing you)

But I just can't get no relief (But I just can't get no relief)

(Sam)

Lord, somebody, oooh somebody (Lord, somebody, somebody)

(Can anybody find me...) Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard everyday of my life (He works hard)

(Sam and Rachel)

I work 'til I ache in my bones!

(Sam)

At the end (At the end of the day)

I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own (Goes home, goes home on his own)

(Rachel)

I get down on my knees and I start to pray (Down, knees, praise the Lord!)

'Til the tears run down from my eyes (Oooh...)

(Sam and Rachel)

Lord, somebody, ohhh somebody (Lord, somebody, somebody)

(Rachel)

(Can anybody find me...) Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Roxy)

(He works hard, everyday) Oh, everyday...

I try, and I try, and I try (I try, and I try, and I try)

(Rhianna)

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm goin' crazy

(Sam)

(Ahhh...) They say I got a lot of water in my brain

I got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe (He's got nobody left to believe)

No... (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)

(Sam and Rachel)

Oh somebody, oh somebody (Oooh, Lord, somebody, somebody)

Can anybody find me...

(Rachel)

Somebody to love? (Can...anybody...find me...someone to love?)

(Ivon)

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing it)

(Sunshine and Kelly)

I'm ok, I'm alright (Yeah, he's alright, he's alright, yeah yeah)

I ain't gonna face no defeat

(Sam and Rachel)

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! (Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!)

(Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love)

(Find me somebody to love)

(Sam)

Ohhh...

(Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love)

(Mercedes)

Hee, oooh...

(Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love)

(Santana)

Somebody...

(Find me somebody to love, love, love)

(April)

Ohhh...

(Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love)

(Brittany)

Ohhh...

(Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody)

(Quinn)

Oh, find me, find me...

(Somebody find me somebody to love)

(Can anybody find me...)

(Mercedes)

Somebody to love?

(Rachel)

Somebody find me

(Sam)

Find me

(Rachel)

Somebody find me

(Find me somebody to love)

(Sunshine)

Somebody, somebody, somebody

(Rachel)

Somebody to love

(Find me somebody to love)

(Sam)

Love, oooh...

(Find me somebody to love)

(Rachel)

Somebody to love

(Sam)

Somebody to love

(Find me somebody to love)

(Both)

Find me somebody too...love...

The crowd cheer and applaud at the amazing team ballad.

"I love that song man!" Finn cheers.

"Dude, that song is totally freaking gay!" Finn's best friend, Noah Puckerman says.

"C'mon man, it's Queen! Who does love Queen?" Finn laughs.

"I guess…" Puck laughs.

The glee club then get into position for their final song.

(All)

Oh!

(April)

Where they at

(All)

Where they at

(April)

Where they at

(All)

Where they at

(April)

Where they at

(All)

Where they at

(April)

Where they at

(All)

Where they at

(Sam)

If you wanna go and take a ride wit me

We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's

Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)

(April)

In the club on the late night, feelin right

Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice

Lookin for a little shorty hot and horny so that I can take home

(I can take home)

She can be 18 (18) wit an attitude

or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude

(All)

Boo, as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that it's on

(Know that it's on)

(Santana and Sam)

I peep something comin towards me up the dance floor

Sexy and real slow (hey)

Sayin she was peepin and I dig the last video

(Kelly)

So when Kelly, can we go; how could I tell her no?

Her measurements were 36-25-34

Yellin I like the way you brush your hair

And I like those stylish clothes you wear

I like the way the light hit the ice and glare

And I can see you moving way over there

(April)

Oh! Oh! Oh! So…

(All)

If you wanna go and take a ride wit me

We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's

Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)

If you wanna go and take a ride wit me

We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's

Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)

If you wanna go and take ride wit me!

The audience applauds. Mr Schue is extremely disappointed. The New Directions smile and bow.

Later in the choir room…

"I am incredibly proud of how well you all did out there…" William begins.

"Thank you. We were so worried you'd be mad…" Mercedes says.

"Oh I AM!" William assures them.

"The crowd loved us!" April slurs.

"I don't care. You guys went AGAINST ME! So who is responsible huh? Was it you Quinn? Santana? Brittany? Sam?" Mr Schue demands.

Rachel looks over at them and nods. "Mr Schue, it was me…It was my idea…" she confesses.

"Rachel?" he gasps with surprise.

"I'm sorry. But I was so mad at you for bringing in April and…I retaliated…and…" Rachel tries to explain.

"Save it!" he shouts. Rachel shuts her mouth nervously. "Get out!" he demands.

"What?" Rachel gasps.

Everyone gasps with shock too.

"No, Will…come on… there's no need…" April tries to stop.

"I said, go Rachel! Get out!" Will insists.

"Mr Schue that's not fair…" Sam says.

"You're gonna crush her dream…and isn't that what this whole week was about? Our dreams…" Sunshine says.

"Rachel betrayed me – betrayed all of us by doing this and has gone too far this time. I can punish all of you or I can punish just her, so Rachel leave." Mr Schue demands.

The Unholy Trinity smile at each other.

"It's okay guys…" Rachel sniffles trying not to cry. "Thank you for everything…" Rachel sighs and leaves.

As she walks sown the hall she feels her heart being ripped out – her dream being taken away from her.

Rachel stands alone on the stage in the auditorium.

(Rachel)

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

I have a dream, a fantasy

To help me through reality

And my destination makes it worth the while

Pushing through the darkness still another mile

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

(In Rachel's bedroom as she cries in the mirror before getting in to bed)

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

Song

Original Artist

Covered By

Performance

Maybe This Time

Cabaret

April/Rachel

For glee club

I Will Come To You

Hanson

Will to/with April

At a Karaoke Bar

I Don't Even Know His Last Name

Carrie Underwood

April and the ND

Invitational Number

Push It!

Salt 'N' Peppa

Rachel, Sam and The ND

Invitational Number

Dream On!

Aerosmith

Sue and Will

Feud Duet in the Halls at half-time

Can anybody find me somebody to love

Queen

Rachel, Sam and The ND

Invitational Number

If You Wanna Go Take a Ride Wit Me

Nelly ft. City Spud

April and the ND

Invitational Number

I Have a Dream

ABBA

Rachel

In auditorium/bedroom


	8. Episode Eight: Blame it on the Alcohol

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

**Episode Eight: **

**Blame It On The Alcohol**

_Rachel (VO):_

_It's been just about a week since I've been out of the glee club and it still hurts. It's a fresh wound. I've tried talking to Miss Pillsbury about my options, I've send Mr Schue apology letters and I've also checked in with some of my "friends" in there and they are doing really good. Oh and of course, that alcoholic April Rhodes is their new star – which is fine…I guess…but I don't know how to get my life back on track. I know I'm only a freshman but I am ambitious! I have big dreams! I spoke to principle Figgins about starting a second glee club but of course he shut the idea down…I have one final last resort up my sleeve…and here's hoping it works…_

Rachel holds her head high and looks over at Sue as she passes her in the hall. Rachel smiles at Sue. Rachel then walks down the choir room and peeks through the window.

"Alright guys, April has wrote an original song to share with us today! So let's give it up!" Will smiles.

The New Directions cheer as April gets up and starts to sing.

(April)

Officer why the third degree?

Told ya, I've been drunk since a quarter 'til three

On rum and coke and some pink Chablis

I'm drunk in the mornin' that's the way that I be

I'm drunk when I wake and then I'm drunk when I dine

I'm drunk when I hit the unemployment line

Lost my job when I asked my boss to pay me in wine

So depressed when I'm sober

When I'm drunk it's cloud nine

Oprah's not even on yet, and I can barely stand

I drink booze that's been bottled, I drink booze from a can

And I puke in my shoes and in my baby grand

I got hooch shootin' out of my mammary glands!

It's 10 A.M. and I'm drunk as a skunk

Eggs, bacon and booze

That's why I've got so much spunk

Ain't no sobriety test that I haven't flunked

I've tried bein' sober, let me tell you, that stunk

And now it's not even noon and I'm drunk!

I tried bein' sober that really stunk

Now it's 10 A.M. and I'm drunk

William sighs with disappointment due to April's poor inspiration behind her song. Will understand that since April is now "sober" she needs her outlet to deal with the withdrawals.

The New Directions applaud for April.

Rachel watches through the window and she is appalled! She gasps with disgust and rolls her eyes. She pouts and marches down the hall with a grin on her face as she prepares to play her final card.

Rachel risks her luck and turns to Sue for help.

"Coach Sylvester, can I please speak to you." Rachel mutters nervously.

"Sure, annoying perky girl, come on in. Take a seat. And what is your name?" Sue replies.

"Rachel Berry…" Rachel says.

"Oh, you're the one I've heard so much about…" Sue chuckles.

"What have you heard?" Rachel smiles.

"Mostly negative comments about your annoying personality." Sue replies.

Rachel's smile fades. "Look, I need your help and I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything." Rachel sighs.

"Go on…" Sue nods.

"Mr Schuester kicked me out of glee club last week and I am falling apart. I know you think glee club is for losers but I admit it – I am a loser – but I have dreams and performing is my life. It means so much to me and I'm a mess…I am desperate." Rachel explains.

"Really? William got rid of his biggest star? Why would he do such a thing?" Sue gasps.

"He isn't too concerned about that because he has April now…" Rachel sighs.

"Oh good lord, the bony fifty year old that reeks of schnapps and god knows what those stains are on all of her extra-short dresses. I really don't like that woman." Sue mutters.

"So can you can help me?" Rachel begs.

Sue thinks for a moment and grins. "Well young Yentl, this to me seems like a win-win opportunity. Good Ol Sue Sylvester agrees to help you with that losers club. William will not seeing coming." Sue chuckles.

Rachel smiles. "Thank you."

Rachel smiles and stands up, holding her head high as she begins walking down the hall.

(Rachel)

Don't know much about your life.

Don't know much about your world, but

Don't want to be alone tonight,

On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and

I don't have a future figured out.

And maybe this is going too fast.

And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

I just want to start again,

And maybe you could show me how to try,

And maybe you could take me in,

Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

And I had my heart beating down,

But I always come back for more, yeah.

There's nothing like love to pull you up,

When you're laying down on the floor there.

So talk to me, talk to me,

Like lovers do.

Yeah walk with me, walk with me,

Like lovers do,

Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

Don't know much about your life

And I don't know much about your world

Later that morning, William turns to Emma for advise.

"April is great! She's still got it but…part of me feels guilty for kicking Rachel out. I mean, was it the right decision? She went against me and I'm all for forgiveness and second chances – we all deserve them – but April is great, she's a star. I can see the kids still miss Rachel. I miss Rachel. Rachel is a star too. I told her to dream big and now I've crushed them. I think part me only wanted it to be a temporary punishment but I just haven't fully forgiven her and given her a second chance…am I stubborn? I don't know… Emma, what do I do?" William sighs.

"Can I be honest? It was a little harsh Will, even if it was supposed to be a temporary punishment. You know maybe you haven't reached out to her because you like having April in the spotlight too much. And even if those songs were a tad inappropriate they were still great. Rachel has an amazing voice she is so talented for her age – all those kids are. She's been coming to see me and you know, I think she does feel like her dreams are crushed. You need to make things right Will." Emma explains.

"I guess you're right…I don't try to favour April…but…" Will begins.

"No, I'm gonna stop you there, sorry, Will. But you do favour April. Have any of those kids actually had any solos besides April? And what about the amount of time you've been spending with her, ya know, what about Terri? You have a pregnant wife. And I know you've been trying to sober her up but – and it's none of my business – but…I don't think she's sober Will, she stumbles and slurs her words and she is just…a bad influence of these kids Will." Emma confesses cautiously.

"What? Emma, that's crazy! She is a good person and the kids love her! You're totally wrong about her. Maybe you should take the chance to get to know her. She's clean. I trust her." William assures Emma with slight frustration and walks out.

Emma feels bad to making him so upset but she isn't sorry for speaking the truth.

As William begins heading to the choir room he is stopped by Figgins.

"Schuester! My office now!" he demands.

William is confused and concerned and follows Figgins to his office.

"What is this about?" Will asks.

"William, we have an epidemic on our hands." Figgins mutters.

"Head lice?" Will asks.

"Worse. Giggle juice." Figgins replies.

"I'm sorry. What?" Will asks with confusion.

"Alcohol, William. The wet devil. Our children are so brazen they're showing up to school wasted. And not wasted on learning, Will- wasted on booze. Why, just this week, we've had five suspensions for intoxication on school grounds." Figgins revels.

Noah Puckerman walks past – clearly intoxicated.

"Figgins! You rock! Yeah, man!" Puck cheers outside the office.

"Six suspensions." Figgins mutters.

"I don't get it. Drinking's never been a problem at this school." William says with confusion.

"That's because there are new alcoholic beverages targeted to kids, Will.

Just listen to the radio. Pop music now glorifies binge drinking.

Just listen to any hit by pop sensation "Ke-dollar-sign-ha."" Figgins begins.

"Oh. You mean Ke$ha?" William laughs.

"This is not funny William. Not only is modern music encouraging teen drinking in our school but they are getting it from someone. The supplier. I have reason to believe that since you enrolled your friend, Miss April Rhodes, a McKinley that's when this started and the alcohol consumption went up!" Figgins says.

"What?" William gasps. "No, that's crazy! April is clean and sober! This is not her fault." Will assures Figgins.

"The evidence and facts is there William. Given Miss Rhodes' background checks we have even more reason to believe it to be true and with an "anonymous" tip from a concerned member of McKinley that saw Miss Rhodes sipping from a flask under the bleachers. We must do something to protect our children, Will." Figgins says.

"I totally agree. And I am so sorry, I'll talk to April and get this mess sorted. How can I help?" Will replies.

"I have decided to make this week Alcohol Awareness Week at McKinley. I have contacted Kitty Dukakis, who will be the guest speaker at an assembly where your Glee Club will perform a song highlighting the dangers of teenage drinking. Can I count on you, William?" Figgins asks.

"Absolutely." William assures Figgins.

Mr Schue then heads to the choir room where he is shocked to see Sue Sylvester standing before the kids.

"Sue? What are you doing here? Wait – was it you that put in an anonymous complaint about Alcohol consumption at McKinley being linked to April?" William asks.

"Well William, to be honest – yes. As a concerned American citizen, I care about these kids. And I'm going to need you to shut that butt chin of yours for a moment as I have an announcement." Sue says.

Will looks over and sees Rachel sitting with the kids. "Rachel? I…what's going on?" he mutters.

"I have in my hand a written contract signed by Figgins and my lawyers stating I am now officially Co-Director of the glee club." Sue chuckles and hands Will the contract.

"What?" He gasps.

The Unholy Trinity giggle.

"Mr Schue, you can't let her do this!" Ivon says.

"Well unfortunately for you, eagle face, it's already been done. And now we are splitting these kids in two parts. Sue's Kids and Will's Kids. Alrighty listen up, when I call your name march over to the other side of this piano." Sue begins.

"Sue you can't split them up!" William snaps.

"Yentl! Aretha! Santana! Quinn! Brittany! Pilipino Nerd! Black cheerio!" Sue calls referring to Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Sunshine and Roxy.

The others gasp.

"They are like our best voices!" Kelly gasps.

"Sue you are not gonna get away with this!" Will assures her.

"I already have. Now, the rest of you clear out. I'm rehearsing with my kids. Go! Scoot!" Sue demands.

"Come on guys…" Will sighs as he and his kids – Rhianna, April, Sam, Ivon, Kelly and Tina leave. William is not happy at all.

Once Will and his kids are cleared out Sue looks at hers and chuckles.

"Alright, so I understand I don't even know some of your names and to be frank, I don't care. But respect me and I'll try to respect you but don't count on it. Anyway, here is a song I've chosen for us to sing today." Sue begins as she hands out lyrics. "You dweebs know it?"

The kids smile and are surprised. They know and love the song choice.

"Yes! I'm sure we all know it!" Rachel smiles.

"Good. Aretha, I want you to take the lead on this one." Sue says to Mercedes. Rachel pouts. "Oh don't be a drama Queen, I got you back in this club so stop." Sue grunts.

"This is awesome Coach." Sunshine smiles.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't understand a word of that. Anyway, HIT IT!" Sue says.

(Mercedes)

If I could give you the world

On a silver platter

Would it even matter?

You'd still be mad at me

If I could find in all this

A dozen roses

That I would give to you

You'd still be miserable

'Cause in reality

I'm gon' be who I be

And I don't feel no fault

For all the lies that you bought

You can try as you may

Bring me down, but I say

That it ain't up to you

Go on and do what you do

Hate on me, hater

Now or later

'Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be mad, baby

Go 'head and hate on me, hater

'Cause I'm not afraid of

What I've gotta to pay for

You can hate on me

Ooh, if I gave you peaches

Out of my own garden

And I made you a peach pie

Would you slap me high?

Wonder if I gave you diamonds

Out of my own womb

Would you feel the love in that

Or ask, "Why not the moon?"

If I gave you sanity

For the whole of humanity

And had all the solutions

For the pain and pollution

No matter where I live

Despite the things I give

You will always be this way

So go 'head and...

(All)

Hate on me, hater

Now or later

'Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be mad, baby

(Go 'head and hate)

Go 'head and hate on me, hater

'Cause I'm not afraid of

What I've gotta pay for

You can hate on me

Hate on me, hater

Now or later

'Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be mad, baby

(You cannot hate on me)

Go 'head and hate on me, hater

('Cause my mind is free)

'Cause I'm not afraid of

(Feel my destiny)

What I gotta pay for

(So shall it be)

You can hate on me

(Mercedes)

You cannot hate on me

Now or later

'Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be mad, baby

So shall it be!

Go 'head and hate on me, hater

'Cause I'm not afraid of

What I gotta pay for

So shall it be!

You can hate on me

(All)

Hate on me

Now or later

'Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be mad, baby

So shall it be

(Mercedes)

Go 'head and hate on me, hater

'Cause I'm not afraid of

What I gotta pay for

So shall it be

You can hate on me

Sue chuckles and claps. "Excellent."

Meanwhile, in the auditorium, Will's kids gather and talk about this massive game changer.

"So where did Mr Schue go?" Kelly asks.

"He said he went to t-t-talk to Figgins. He told us to start practicing this alcohol related s-song." Tina says.

"I don't get why everyone is being punished for something that April started!" Ivon mutters.

"Hey lay off!" Sam grunts.

"Well she did, didn't you?" Ivon asks April.

"Look, I admit I'm off the wagon but I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm sorry y'all." April says.

"It's f-f-fine…" Tina stutters.

"No it's not." Ivon says.

"Gosh, what are we gonna do? With our best vocals in Sue's group we are so screwed…AND it makes no sense we have to perform at the assembly as a team so why split us up?" Kelly sighs with frustration.

"Hey, as stupid as all this is – We all have amazing vocals in here too." April says.

"So what's the plan?" Rhianna asks.

"Well here's my plan – hear me out – everyone drink some of my Bloody Mary cocktail and we'll be buzzing for our performance and show Will that we can "act" the alcohol-induced part and we'll be front stage whilst Sue's kids are behind us." April explains.

"That's crazy!" Ivon grunts.

"You want us to drink?" Tina gasps.

"It's actually not a bad idea…" Rhianna says.

"Guys, Mr Schue is coming." Kelly mutters.

"Here – come on, trust me. Everyone take a good mouthful and let's show him what we can do." April insists.

The kids each have a mouthful from the flask and April sculls the rest.

"Show time!" she giggles.

William takes a seat in the front row and watches as they begin.

(April)

Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard

When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard

Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6

Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

(Kelly)

Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet

Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal

Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild

Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop

Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop

(Sam)

Hell Yeah

Drink it up, drink-drink it up,

When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk

They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk

When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk

(April)

Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard

When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard

Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6

Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

(Sam and Rhianna)

Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz

Girl I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib

This is how we live, every single night

Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly

Hell Yeah

(Sam)

Drink it up, drink-drink it up,

When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk

They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk

When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk

(All)

Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard

When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard

Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6

Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

(Tina)

Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up

Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up

(All)

(You can't Touch this)

(Ivon)

Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up

Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up

(All)

(You can't Touch this)

(Sam)

Hell Yeah, make you put yo hands up

Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up

Hell Yeah, make you put yo hands up

Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up

(All)

Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard

When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard

Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6

Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Mr Schue is impressed. "Well done, you guys." He claps. "I mean, you always bring it with the singing and the dancing. But what I was really impressed with today was your acting. I truly thought that some of you guys were drunk." He cheers.

"We take our craft serious." April smiles.

"Problem is- That-That song is great but it- it kind of glorifies drinking, don't you think? I mean, we're supposed to sing about the dangers of alcohol for this assembly." Will sighs.

"Well, good luck finding a song that does that." Ivon slurs.

"Mr Schue? First of all, that vest is very cute. You are all kinds of awesome. But second, maybe there's really no songs about the dangers of drinking because there's really none, as long as you have a proper designated driver." April flirts.

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" Ivon smiles oddly.

"Well, April, yeah, driving drunk is dangerous. And have you guys ever heard of alcohol poisoning? Yeah, it kills about 400 people every year." William explains. Tina then begins to sob to herself. "Tina, are you – Are you crying?"

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Tina sobs – an obvious emotional drunk.

"You're such a hypocrite. You drink. Most adults do." Ivon snarls at Mr Schue.

"I may have a beer every now and then, but I don't- I don't get drunk." Mr Schue assures them.

"We're just saying this is a waste of time. We're totally aware of alcohol. We see adults drinking it and having fun. Every commercial during NASCAR is for beer." Sam says.

"Okay. Enough, guys. Look, tomorrow, come with your thinking caps on because we're gonna spend the entire day brainstorming ideas for songs to sing at this assembly." Mr Schue insists and walks out.

That night, Will is getting dressed up to go meet with April at Falling Stars.

"Will! Where are you going?" Terri demands.

"Terri, I told you, some shit happened today and I'm meeting with April to talk some sense into her. She's causing a problem at McKinley and I guess it's all my fault…" he sighs.

"Oh? Well forgive me for being concerned that my husband spends more time with his junkie drunken high school crush than he does with his own pregnant wife! Do you not want this baby, Will?" she snaps.

"Terri, of course I want this baby. Look there is nothing to worry about between April and I, we are just friends and I'm trying to help her sort her life out. Terri, I love you! You are everything to me. Our family is the most important thing to me. I love you!" Will assures her and gives a sweet kiss.

"I love you too. Don't stay out too late." Terri winks – she still is trying to get pregnant before Will finds out the truth.

At Falling Stars, Will meets with April and they begin to talk.

"April…I am really disappointed in you." He sighs.

"Will, I'm sorry but I am an adult. I shouldn't have to apologise for that. Besides, I know drinking on school property is wrong so I'm gonna stop that I promise. But outside of school I am a grown woman who can do as she pleases." April says.

"It's your life. I'm not gonna try to stop you anymore. But you need to help me get things with the kids at McKinley back on track. Promise me." He sighs.

"I promise." She says.

"Thank you." He nods.

"Look Will, can I buy you a drink? I feel really bad and I wanna make it right and you need to loosen up. It's been a shitter of day…come on, what are ya having?" April insists.

"Okay. I'll have a beer." He laughs.

"Okay, FOUR BEERS coming up!" April giggles and goes to the bar.

As the night continues Will and April get extremely drunk.

"Damn! Those shots were heavy!" Will laughs.

"Tell me about it, I'm gonna name my next love child Tequila!" she giggles.

"You know what, I wanna sing! Come on let's do it!" he laughs and drags her up to the stage.

"Well alright Mr Schuester." She giggles.

(Will)

I wanna tell you a story

About the house-man blues

I come home on Friday

Had to tell the landlady I'd-a lost my job

(April)

Uh um

She said, that don't confront me,

Long as I get my money next Friday

(Will)

Now next Friday come I didn't get the rent

And out the door I went

(Both)

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer

(Will)

Well I ain't seen my baby since I don't know when,

I've been drinking bourbon, whiskey, scotch and gin

Gonna get high man I'm gonna get loose,

Need me a triple shot of that juice

Gonna get drunk don't you have no fear

I want one bourbon, one scotch and one beer

(Both)

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer, HAH!

(April)

I ain't seen my baby since the night before last

Gotta get a drink man I'm gonna get gassed

Gonna get high man I ain't had enough

Need me a triple shot of that stuff

Gonna get drunk won't you listen right here

I want one bourbon, one shot and one beer

(Both)

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer

(Will: I want all that!)

(Will)

No I ain't seen my baby since a nigh' and a week

Gotta get drunk man till I can't even speak

Gonna get high man listen to me

One drink ain't enough Jack you better make it three

I wanna get drunk I'm gonna make it real clear

I want one bourbon, one scotch and one beer

(Both)

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer (April: YEAH!)

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer (Will: C'MON NOW!)

One bourbon, one scotch, one beer

(April: Yeah baby, drinks on me!)

After performing April goes into the ladies room where she snorts a line of coke off the counter. She fixes her makeup and returns to the bar.

"God, I love this place!" Will says.

"Oh me too…" she smiles.

"You know even after so many years you are still HOT!" he giggles.

"Oh, Mr Schuester…what do you say we make things a little hotter in my hotel room?" she winks.

William smirks and thinks about it. He really wants to sleep with April. But he tries to fight his feelings.

"Man…I can't. I really want to…but…" he stutters.

"Oh come on Will, everyone needs to get laid." April teases.

"No, no…I better not. I don't wanna do something I'll regret…" he says.

"Oh true, if we're gonna fuck we both need to be able to remember! Tomorrow at school!" she says.

"I should go…Terri is waiting for me." William laughs and goes outside to call a cab.

"Dammit…now I'm getting blue balls." April giggles and then begins flirting with a stranger.

The next day is the day of the Alcohol Awareness Assembly. Both Sue's Kids and Will's Kids gather backstage.

"God, my head…" Will mutters.

"Oh dear, William you look like absolute crap! What has that old washed up Kristen Johnston done to you. Are you trying to flush your career down the shitter? Because you are making me getting rid of this glee club EASY!" Sue teases.

"Not now Sue, not in the mood." He grunts.

"Oh…sorry." She laughs as Will walks away. "Rachel, Brittany, Santana get over here!" Sue calls.

"Yes Coach?" Rachel asks.

"Here – drink up." Sue says revealing a large flask.

"What the hell?" Rachel gasps.

"My mom has one of them in her underwear draw except it's where she keeps her pink silicone unicorn horn." Brittany comments.

"Sue, what are you doing?" Santana asks.

"It's alcohol awareness week and we are going to show them just how messy things can get and we are gonna put the blame on April Rhodes so she can get her dirty ass out of this school!" Sue explains.

"So you want us to drink? I've never had anything but wine coolers and a sip of chardonnay!" Rachel mutters nervously.

"Rachel. Annoying, ambitious, Rachel…Don't you want her gone?" Sue asks. Rachel nods. "Well this is the only way to get you back in that spotlight. And think of this like an acting opportunity. It may also prepare you for your future where you're close to giving up and dying of exhaustion and turn to alcohol to rely on." Sue says.

"Well, I'm in." Santana says and takes a large sip. "Ew, what is this?"

"It's the Sue Sylvester Cocktail, it consists of wine, beer, peach schnapps, apple cider, a splash of Malibu, cough syrup, some crushed up Oreos, bird seed, two raw eggs and liquid steak." Sue smiles.

Brittany then takes a mouthful. "Tastes like Lord Tubbington's pee during the summer!" she says.

"You're up Rachel." Sue says and passes the flask to Rachel.

Rachel is hesitant. "Oh gosh, it smells like death…" Rachel cringes.

"Drink it Berry!" Santana insists.

"Fine!" Rachel grunts and drinks some. She coughs. "Oh god…dying…" she sighs.

"Excellent. Show time." Sue grins.

Principle Figgins then initiates the assembly.

"Quiet, please. Quiet, please, children. I would like to wish you and yours a healthy and happy Alcohol Awareness Week. Unfortunately, Kitty Dukakis could not be here because of disinterest. But Lima Police Chief Lawrence Krowley is here to show you a grisly slide show of auto accidents. But first, performing the hit single "Tik" and also "Tok" by rapper Ke-dollar-sign-ha the New Directions." Figgins says.

Sue quickly joins Will in the audience.

"This is gonna be great." Sue says.

"I hope so…" he mutters.

The curtains open and the music begins to play.

(Brittany)

Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy (Sam: Hey, what up girl?)

Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Sam: Let's go)

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

(Brittany, Rhianna and Kelly)

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD:s

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

(All)

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

(Santana)

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

Now, the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

(Santana, Sunshine and Ivon)

I'm talking about - errybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys trying to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us down

(Rachel and Mercedes)

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

(All)

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

(Brittany)

You build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yeah, you got me

You build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start until I walk in

(April)

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

Suddenly Brittany pukes all over Rachel. Rachel then pukes. Santana then pukes all over the first row of the audience.

The crowd gasp and cringe.

Sue chuckles to herself.

"Oh my god…" Will cringes and holds his head in his hands.

"Gross. Ew. Nope. I can't." Emma stutters and rushes out.

Figgins looks at Will and shakes his head.

Moments later in Figgins' office, Sue and Will stand before Figgins.

"Care to explain what the hell just happened?" Figgins demands.

"I…I don't know…" Will stutters.

"Please tell me it was special effects. Because the students looked terrified…" Figgins hopes.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I think we all know it wasn't special effects. In fact, I think we know who's to blame. April Rhodes. She is the reason alcohol consumption sky rocketed in this school and she's got to go!" Sue insists.

"William?" Figgins asks.

"I tried working with her. She promised she'd stop and make it right…I can't believe she would do this. I am so sorry." William sighs.

"I'm sorry William but April Rhodes is officially expelled from William McKinley High!" Figgins says.

Sue pats Will on the shoulder. "Sorry buddy, but you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. It's for the best…" Sue sighs and walks out.

William then meets with April.

"Oh Will, I am so sorry…" April sighs feeling really bad.

"I'm not going to even begin to explain how disappointed I am. I should've known. You're clearly a wreck April. Truly irresponsible. I want to help you but you need to want to help yourself." Will says.

"I am so sorry I let you down. I don't even know how this happened… but I…I won't make excuses. I am sorry. I can see how hurt you are. But Will, I promise you I'm gonna get help. I spoke to that handsome police chief and he referred me to a good AA program downtown. Maybe I'll catch the train to the Broadway! I'll get help Will. I promise. I wanna do this for you." She assures him.

"Don't do it for me April, do it for yourself." He says.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." April says and hugs Will.

"I wish you all the best April." He sighs.

"I'll see you around." She smiles.

William smiles at April as she leaves. He is devastated but he finally realised Emma, Sue and Terri were right about April. He tries not to get emotional as he meets the glee club in the auditorium.

"Mr Schue, we're all so sorry." Rachel says.

"I am disappointed in you guys. But I'm sorry too. I never should've let April in this school knowing she had a problem. I was in denial because of my personal relationship with her. But I'm also very sorry to you Rachel." Will says.

"I forgive you." Rachel smiles.

"I'm glad you're back." He smiles back.

Sue then enters.

"Did you come here to say I told you so?" Will asks.

"No. In fact, I came here to do the right thing." Sue begins. Will looks at her curiously. "I am officially resigning as Co-Director. You can have your kids back. The glee club isn't my thing – OBVIOUSLY – but this is absolutely not over." Sue assures him.

"Thank you Sue." William nods.

"April being gone, it's for the best. So don't be too hard on yourself – that's my job." She chuckles and pats him on the back and leaves.

Will laughs and continues. "Alright guys, let's call it a day." He says.

"Actually Mr Schue…we want to perform one last Alcohol awareness song." Mercedes says.

"Are you guys feeling okay? You won't puke on me will you?" he laughs.

"We're fine now." Rachel laughs.

"Sorry." Santana adds.

"Puking is actually crying from our mouths. So take it as a compliment." Brittany says.

He laughs. "Alright, let's hear it." He says and takes a seat.

(Sam)

Blame it on the goose

Got you feeling loose

Blame it on Patron

Got you in the zone

Blame it on th alcohol

Blame it on th alcohol

(Roxy)

Ay she say she usually don't

But I know that she front

Cause shawty know what she want

But she don't wanna seem like she's easy

(Rhianna)

I ain't saying what you won't do

But you know we probably gonna do

What you been feeling deep inside

Don't lie now

(Rachel)

Boy, what you drinking?

Gonna let sink in

Here for the weekend

Thinking

We can

See what we can be if we press fast forward

Just one more round and you're down I know it

(Sam)

Fill another cup up

Feeling on yo butt what ? You don't even care now

I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in….

(All)

Blame it on the goose

Got you feeling loose

Blame it on Patron

Got you in the zone

Blame it on th alcohol

Blame it on th alcohol

Blame it on the vodka

Blame it on the henny

Blame it on the blue top

Got you feeling dizzy

Blame it on th alcohol

Blame it on th alcohol

(Santana)

Oh see

She spilled some drank on me

And now I'm knowing she's tipsy

She put her body on me

And she keep staring me right in my eyes

No telling what I'm gonna do

Baby I would rather show you

What you been missing in your life when I get inside.

(Mercedes)

Boy what you drinking ?

Gonna let sink in

Here for the weekend

Thinking

We can

See what we can be if we press fast forward

Just one more round and you're down I know it

(Sam)

Fill another cup up

Feelin on yo butt what, You don't even care now

I was unaware how Fine

You were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in...

(All)

Blame it on the goose

Got you feeling loose

Blame it on Patron

Got you in the zone

Blame it on th alcohol

Blame it on th alcohol

Blame it on the vodka

Blame it on the henny

Blame it on the blue top

Got you feeling dizzy

Blame it on th alcohol

Blame it on th alcohol

(Ivon and Tina)

Now to tha ballas popin bottles

With their Henny in their cups

Screaming money ain't a thang

If it ain't throw it up in the skyyy (sky)

And hold your dranks up highhhh (high)

(Quinn and Brittany)

And to my independent mamas

Who can buy their own bottles

If you looking like a model

When them broke fellas holla

Tell them byeee (bye)

Hold your drinks up highhhh (high)

(All)

You can blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose

Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone

Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol)

Blame it on the Vodka

Blame it on the Henney

Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy

Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol

Now that Rachel is back, what will happen next? Will Terri final get pregnant? Will we see April again? Find out on the next episode of glee…

Song

Original Artist

Covered By

Performance

It's 10am and I'm Drunk

April Rhodes (Original)

April

For the glee club

Taking Chances

Celine Dion

Rachel

In the halls

Hate on Me

Jill Scott

Mercedes and Sue's Kids

For glee club

Like a G6

Far East Movement

April and Will's Kids

For glee club

One Bourbon, one scotch, one beer

George Thorogood

Will and April

At a Karaoke Bar

Tik Tok

Ke$ha

Rachel, Brittany and Santana with the ND

Assembly

Blame it on the alcohol

Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain

Mercedes, Sam and the ND

In auditorium


	9. Episode Nine: Clean

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

**Episode Nine: **

**Clean**

One morning Terri is at work as she is hiding in the corner adjusting her pregnancy pad. A co-worker, Howard Bamboo approaches her and asks for help folding a fitted sheet.

Terri rolls her eyes and gives him a demonstration. Then you put your hands in the corners like this. Okay?" she smiles.

"I can't do it. I'm dyslexic." Howard mutters. Terri rolls her eyes. "Maybe I should just stick to towels and washcloths." He stutters.

"Howard, if you can't fold a fitted sheet, you cannot work at Sheets 'N' Things. Associate return. Go. Make sure they have a receipt." Terri says.

Will then arrives to surprise Terri with some lunch.

"Someone looks beautiful today." He smiles.

"Hi. You look very handsome." She gasps with surprise and kisses him.

"Thank you." He laughs and then holds up her surprise lunch. "Roast beef on pumpernickel. Your favorite." He smiles.

"Ohh! Oh, does it have mayo?" she asks.

"Yeah." He nods.

"Will, if my diabetes comes back, I can't get pregnant. What is wrong with you?" she says.

"But Terri, you already are pregnant…" Will says.

"Oh, right. I know." She laughs sarcastically.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna have to start workin' late for the next couple months. I'm, uh, monitoring after-school detention. I had to make a deal with Figgins so he wouldn't kill Glee Club after the alcohol incident." William reveals.

"What? But, Will, I'm on my feet four hours a day, three times a week here. Now I have to go home and I have to cook dinner for myself?" Terri gasps.

Howard Bamboo interrupts. "This lady wants to return these sheets. But something tells me we've got another bed wetter." He mutters.

"Do you see what I have to deal with here, hmm?" Terri hisses at Will. She examines the piss stained sheet and gags. "God, hasn't she ever heard of a diaper?" she says as she and Howard walk away.

Will begins to leave but hears a familiar voice…

"Of course towels have a thread count, Mr Sheets 'N' Things! What do you do? I read catalogs I know these things. Anything under a 400-thread count and I could break out in impetigo! It's simple to understand!" the voice says.

William looks around the corner and the voice is revealed as Sandy Ryerson, the ex-glee club teacher.

"William?" Sandy gasps.

"Sandy? Hey!" Will smiles politely.

"Well, hello. How are things? I hear you have taken over Glee Club." Sandy says as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah. I hope you're not too upset." Will sighs.

"Are you kidding? Getting out of that swirling eddy of despair best thing that ever happened to me. Don't get me wrong. It wasn't easy at first. Being dismissed. And for what I was accused of? My long-distance girlfriend in Cleveland nearly broke up with me. It took me weeks to get over my nervous breakdown." Sandy explains.

"Did they put you on medication?" Will asks.

"Better. Medical marijuana. It's genius! I just tell my Dr. Feelgood I'm having trouble sleeping and he gives me all of it I want. I'm finding the whole system quite lucrative." Sandy giggles.

"You're a drug dealer?" Will gasps.

"Oh, yeah. Make five times more than when I was a teacher. I keep some for myself and then I take money baths in the rest." Sandy laughs.

"Who-Who do you sell it to?" Will asks.

"Oh sometimes kids. Ken Tanaka. This woman who I saw in town the other day who was a goddess! I gave her some but after I refused to sleep with her she slapped me hard. Her name was April…but anyway, my point is William, I have THE life! No complains from customers and life is good." Sandy explains.

"That's great Sandy." Will sighs.

"You want in?" Sandy asks.

"Uh, no. I tried it once in college. But Terri and I are pregnant and trying to keep healthy and everything." Will says.

"I do my own packaging." Sandy explains as he reveals a sample from his bag.

"Sandy, no…" William resists.

"And the first sample is free. Come on. You are the one coaching those tone-deaf acne factories. You're gonna need it." Sandy insists.

Will stops fighting and accepts it as Sandy slips it into his pocket. "Thanks." Will sighs.

"Call me." Sandy grins and walks away.

At school on the football field…

"Sloppy babies stop! Hit the showers because that performance is burning my eyes! Sue shouts through her megaphone.

The cheerios begin heading inside.

"Gosh, what is eating Sue's ass today." Santana says.

"Her dog?" Brittany asks.

"Quinn are you okay?" Santana asks seeing Quinn very quiet.

"Yeah…I just don't feel well. I gotta go." Quinn says and rushes ahead.

Quinn makes it a bathroom stall where she drops to her knees and begins to puke.

_Quinn (VO):_

_AGAIN! Why is this happening? It's humiliating. I think all the stress of being cheer captain as a freshman is just getting to me. All the pressure. Being popular. It's all so much to handle. I've been trying to eat less too, the last few weeks I've been feeling bloated so I've been praying to god and eating smaller meals. Some days I feel fine but then other days. I feel sick ALL the time. Damn stress…why do I put this on myself? Oh well, being top bitch isn't free…_

In glee club,

"Guys! I have an announcement to make. This weekend we are throwing a carwash to raise money to pay for our transportation to sectionals." Will announces. The kids cheer. "AND, Coach Sue has agreed to let the cheerios help out." He says.

"You're welcome. The three of us convinced her." Quinn smiles.

"Obviously." Santana adds.

"She isn't doing it for information." Brittany adds.

"Oh this is so exciting." Rachel smiles.

"I agree with Rachel. This carwash is gonna be ab-ulous." Sam grins.

Roxy looks over and smiles at Sam.

_Roxy (VO):_

_I miss him. It's been a few weeks since I told him to wait for me and I haven't seen him anywhere near any other girls. He's done good, he certainly proved his feelings for me. I think I'm ready to give him a chance. _

That night, William and Terri were having constant sex. Ultimately – Terri was trying even harder to fall pregnant. But Will was enjoying it he may have been blind to what was really happening but he was getting satisfied.

_Will (VO):_

_Seeing me feel so good about myself and living my dream must have made my wife more attracted to me in every way. It was amazing. I mean we started doin' it three times a week. It was like she was tryin' to make a twin._

The next day, Kendra and Terri go to the doctors with a plan.

"Kendra, this is crazy. I don't know if I can keep doing this…" Terri worries as they sit in the waiting room.

"Relax sis, it's not a big deal. Everybody lies and has secrets. Gosh you think I lost weight by not eating? Please!" Kendra assures her.

"Terri." Dr Wu calls.

"Here we go." Kendra smiles.

In Dr Wu's office, he works on his bonsai plant as Terri and Kendra watch.

"After dentists, obstetricians have the highest rate of suicide among medical professionals. Caring for my bonsai relaxes me." Wu says.

"I had a huge crush on the Karate Kid when I was a teenager." Terri says.

"Can we cut the crap?" Kendra scoffs.

"I guess I'm a little curious as to what you ladies want from me. Neither of you are pregnant." He mutters.

"Well, Wu you delivered all three of my kids. Each one is dumber than the last. Plus, they all have A.D.D. And, although my husband nor I have red hair they are all creepy ginger kids." Kendra begins.

"It's caused by a recessive gene." Wu says.

"That's one theory. Do you wanna hear mine? You gave me too much Pitocin when I was in labor and it screwed up their DNA." Kendra claims.

"That's not a theory. You just made that up. Mrs Schuester, is your sister on some kind of new psychotropic medication?" Wu asks.

"Not that I know of." Terri replies.

"That's offensive." Kendra gasps and puts her head down.

"Are you all right?" Terri asks and hugs Kendra.

"Shhh. Here's the deal, Wu. My husband does the taxes for some very powerful midsize law firms in this town. And I'm sure somebody would be more than happy to take on my lawsuit." Kendra begins.

"You'll never win." Wu laughs.

"I don't have to win. There's only two OBs in this town. You get even the slightest stink on you and you can bet that a bunch of your patients will just close on up their legs and walk on over to Dr. Chin." Kendra blackmails him.

"Okay, this is outrageous. What do you want?" he asks.

"We want an authentic sonogram for when my husband comes with me to my appointment next week." Terri sighs.

"You're crazy. But fine…" he sighs.

That weekend at the carwash, the glee kids and are dressed appropriately, whilst the cheerio's are wearing WMHS bikinis. They are all washing cars but the mood is boring.

"We should lighten the mood a little. Maybe sing?" Mercedes says.

"Alright, but lets face it we're the sexier ones here so we should sing the first. That'll really drag more customers in." Santana grins.

"Yeah but it was my idea." Mercedes says.

"Come on guys, don't fight." Kelly says.

"Can't we all just get along?" Rachel asks.

"Totally – even though this is the perfect scenario for a sexy wet cat fight." Sam says.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Alright, fine. You can join in with us." She says.

"Alright. Let's do this." Mercedes smiles. Santana plays some background music and the cheerio's begin to dance whilst seductively washing the cars.

(Santana)

I don't know, it's just something about ya

Got me feeling like I can't be without ya

Anytime someone mention your name

I be feeling as if I'm around ya

Ain't no words to describe you baby

All I know is that you take me high

Can you tell that you drive me crazy?

Cause I can't get you out my mind

Think of you when I'm going to bed

When I wake up think of you again

You are my homie, lover and friend

Exactly why

(Mercedes)

You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever you're around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well you're the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror n' singing in the shower

(Cheerio's)

La-la-di, la-la-da, la-la-daaa

(Mercedes and Santana)

Singing in the shower

(Cheerio's)

La-la-di, la-la-da, la-la-daaa

(Mercedes and Santana)

Singing in the shower

(Santana)

All I want, all I need is your loving

Baby you make me hot like an oven

Since you came you know what I've discovered

Baby I don't need me another

No, no all I know (know)

Only you got me feeling so (so)

And you know that I got to have you

And I don't plan to let you go

Think of you when I'm going to bed

When I wake up think of you again

You are my homie, lover and friend

Exactly why

(Mercedes)

You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever you're around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well you're the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror n' singing in the shower

(Cheerio's)

La-la-di, la-la-da, la-la-daaa

(Mercedes and Santana)

Singing in the shower

(Cheerio's)

La-la-di, la-la-da, la-la-daaa

(Mercedes and Santana)

Singing in the shower

There ain't no guarantee

But I'll take a chance on we

Baby let's take our time

(Cheerio's)

(Singing in the shower)

(Santana and Mercedes)

And when the times get rough

There ain't no giving up

Cause it just feels so right

(Cheerio's)

(Singing in the shower)

(Mercedes and Santana)

Don't care what others say

If I got you I'm straight

You bring my heart to life yeah

You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever you're around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well you're the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror n' singing in the shower

(Cheerio's)

La-la-di, la-la-da, la-la-daaa (Santana: hey)

(Mercedes)

Oh Singing in the shower

(Cheerio's)

La-la-di, la-la-da, la-la-daaa

(Santana)

You got me singing in the shower

(Cheerio's)

La-la-di, la-la-da, la-la-daaa

(Both)

Singing in the shower

(Cheerio's)

La-la-di, la-la-da, la-la-daaa

Mercedes, Santana and the cheerio's end the song in a final pose. Everyone claps and cheers. Some even whistle.

"That's how it's done." Santana smirks.

"Whoo! Encore!" Rachel cheers.

"Look how about everyone join in this time." Mercedes smiles.

"I got just the song that fits." Santana says before pressing play.

(Mercedes)

Say what, say what, yeah

(Cheerio's)

Ooh, do do do do do do do

Car wash, car wash

Ooh, do do do do do do do

Car wash, car wash

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh

(Mercedes)

You might not ever get rich, ha

Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch

There ain't no telling who you might meet

A movie star or maybe a common thief

(All)

Working at the car wash (Mercedes: oh oh, yeah yeah)

At the car wash, yeah (Mercedes: ooh, yeah yeah)

At the car wash (Mercedes: sing it with me now)

Working at the car wash, yeah

(Santana and Rachel)

Come summer the work gets kind of hard

This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star

Let me tell you it's always cool

And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool

(All)

Working at the car wash (Mercedes: oh oh, yeah yeah)

At the car wash, yeah ( Mercedes: ooh ooh ooh)

At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah)

Working at the car wash, yeah

(Mercedes)

Said, said, said, sing

(Cheerio's)

Work and work

(Mercedes)

Well those cars never stop coming

(Cheerio's)

Work and work

(Mercedes)

Keep those rags and machines humming

(Cheerio's)

Work and work

(Mercedes)

My fingers to the bone

(Cheerio's)

Work and work

(All)

Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home

Hey, get your car washed today

Fill up and you don't have to pay

Hey, get your car washed today

Fill it up, right away

Work at the, car wash

(Ivon and Rhianna)

Sharks in the water make they jaws lock

When I swim through the grim, I'm too hot

why'all can make why'all bets

why'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch

Shark's lair, bow down playa

'Cause this right here will be your worst nightmare (Mercedes: nightmare)

Work that, work that, pop back, hurt that

Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface

9 to 5 I got to keep that fat stack coming

(All)

Work and work

(Ivon and Rhianna)

No matter how big the shark is, the right keep running

(All)

Work and work

(Ivon and Rhianna)

Washing cars ain't no place to be a superstar man

(All)

Work and work

(Ivon and Rhianna)

That's why I work, and work

(All)

Working at the car wash (Mercedes: ohhh, yeah)

At the car wash, yeah (Mercedes: come on work, baby work it, say now)

At the car wash (Mercedes: ahh)

Working at the car wash, yeah

(Mercedes)

So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on

(Cheerio's)

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh

(Mercedes)

Now keep it coming

(Cheerio's)

Ooh, do do do do do do (Mercedes: woo, so), na na na ah, ooh

(Roxy and Rachel)

You may not ever get rich, but hey

(All)

Hey, get your car washed today (Mercedes: hey)

Hey, get your car washed today

Hey, get your car washed today (Sam: phenomenal hit)

"Whoo! We killed it!" Rachel cheers.

"Totally." Sam agrees.

"Actually, WE killed it. The cheerio's and I." Santana says.

"Just because you guys are better dancers doesn't mean you were better singers." Mercedes says.

"That's right. I think Mercedes did an amazing job carrying that one." Rhianna smiles.

"Although, I totally have a few notes…but…it was a good start." Rachel mutters.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter." Ivon shuts Rachel up.

"Wait, where's Quinn? I haven't seen her here all morning." Rachel nods.

"Probably teasing Finn." Santana laughs.

"Oh…but…she's supposed to be a member of this team!" Rachel sighs.

"Whatever, let's just finish washing." Santana says.

The kids all split up and wash their cars in pairs.

Roxy is helping Sam wash Sam's dad's car.

"Hey Sam." Roxy smiles.

"Hey. What's up?" he smiles back.

"So this is your dads car?" she asks.

"Yep, my dad has been teaching me in it and it's gonna be mine next year once I turn sixteen." Sam smiles.

"Nice." She smiles.

"Totally." He smiles back.

"I've been thinking and you've proven yourself to me and I'm ready to give things another shot." Roxy smiles.

"Oh…really?" Sam asks with surprise.

"Mmhm, so what do you say?" she blushes.

"Uh, well I'm sorry Roxy…I like you a lot, I do…but I kinda really like someone else at the moment." Sam declines nervously.

Roxy is heartbroken. Almost deafened by his words. Her heart feels like its being ripped out. "What? Who?" she gasps.

"Look, it doesn't matter who. Roxy I'm sorry…" he says.

Roxy snaps and picks up a rock and smashes the windscreen of Sam's dad's car.

Sam gasps. "Roxy! What the fuck! My dad is gonna kill me!"

Roxy and the cheerio's begin to sing.

(Roxy)

I bust the windows out your car

And no it didn't mend my broken heart

I'll probably always have these ugly scars

But right now I don't care about that part

I bust the windows out your car

After I saw you laying next to her

I didn't wanna but I took my turn

I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn

I must admit it helped a little bit

To think of how you'd feel when you saw it

I didn't know that I had that much strength

But I'm glad you'll see what happens when

You see you can't just play with people's feelings

Tell them you love them and don't mean it

You'll probably say that it was juvenile

But I think that I deserve to smile

I bust the windows out your car

You know I did it cause I left my mark

Wrote my initials with a crow bar

And then I drove off into the dark

I bust the windows out your car

You should feel lucky that that's all I did

After five whole years of this bullshit

Gave you all of me and you played with it

I must admit it helped a little bit

To think of how you'd feel when you saw it

I didn't know that I had that much strength

But I'm glad you'll see what happens when

You see you can't just play with people's feelings

Tell them you love them and don't mean it

You'll probably say that it was juvenile

But I think that I deserve to smile

I bust the windows out your car

But it don't compare to my broken heart

You could never feel how I felt that day

Until that happens, baby, you don't know pain

Yea, I did it, you should know it

I ain't sorry, you deserved it

After what you did you deserved it

I ain't sorry, no

You broke my heart, so I broke your car

You caused me pain, so I did the same

Even though what you did to me was much worse

I had to do something to make you hurt, yea

Oh, but why am I still crying?

Why am I the one who's still crying?

Oh, oh, you really hurt me, baby

You really, you really hurt me, babe

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Now watch me you

Now watch

I bust the windows out your car

"Roxy! Seriously! Shit…you busted my window!" Sam grunts.

"Well you busted my heart!" She grunts at him and walks away. Everyone else gasps and stares.

The following Monday, the kids gather in the choir room.

"Alright guys, well the good news is we raised enough money for our transportation to sectionals!" Will announces and they cheer.

"Why do I feel like there's bad news?" Kelly sighs.

"Well…unfortunately after the incident, Roxy has been suspended for the week." Will reveals.

"Good. That bitch, smashed my dad's window! He grounded me and isn't letting me have it now. I have to do extra chores just to pay the damage back to him. The psycho deserves more than a suspension." Sam grunts with frustration.

"Sam, enough! That language will not be tolerated in this room. Roxy is one of us. We're a family. When you walk out those doors you can do what you want but in here…we need to come together as a team." Will says.

"Now look, this week without Roxy I won't give us a big assignment but I'm going to be putting up some more sign up sheets in hopes we can get a few more male voices up in here so we can really win at sectionals." William reveals.

"What? Mr Schue, that's a terrible idea. We don't need more dudes in glee club!" Sam objects.

"Good idea Mr Schue, because look what happened last time we had a male in this room. Sam went and did a full Rachel and got the guy to quit." Santana says.

"Although, I'm sick of the way we have to limbo under Sam's sexual tension being surrounded by us girls." Quinn adds.

"I'm gonna go looking for more males for glee club and that's that!" Will insists.

Later that day, Mr Schue goes to the locker room and is sticking up a sign up sheet and he overhears singing coming from the locker room showers. He walks over to the shower entrance and is surprised to see the quarterback, Finn Hudson, singing.

(Finn)

Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out this friendship has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear

'Cause I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction

You make everything so clear

And even as I wander

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crushing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you

I've been running around in circles in my mind

And it always seems that I'm following you, girl

'Cause you take me to the places

That alone I'd never find

And even as I wander

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crashing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

_Will (VO):_

_I suddenly realized why I had wanted to do this thing in the first place._

_It was seeing the gift in a kid that they didn't even know they had._

_What I did then was the blackest moment of my life._

Moments later, Finn is called to Mr Schuster's office. Mr Schue planted to pot he got from Sandy in Finn's locker.

"You want to tell me how long you've had a drug problem?" Will asks.

"I don't even know who the chronic lady is." Finn assures him.

"Look, if it were up to me, we wouldn't have mandatory biweekly locker checks." Will sighs.

"But I've never seen that before, Mr Schue. I swear. It's not mine! I'll pee in a cup! I'll pee." Finn pleads.

"Look, it wouldn't make any difference. Possession is eight-tenths of the law. I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony. Yeah." Will explains. Finn becomes shaken and is freaking out. Look, you'll get kicked out of school. You'll lose your football scholarship." Will continues.

"Wait, I…I had a football scholarship? To…To where? I'm a freshman?" Finn asks with confusion.

"You could land in prison, son." Will says.

"Oh, my God. Please, don't tell my mom." Finn begs.

"Look, I see a lot of myself in you, Finn. I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices. And I don't want to see you throw away everything you have to offer the world. I just expected more out of you, Finn." Will sighs.

_Finn (VO):_

_That really got to me when Mr Schuester said that. Because every day of my life, I expect more out of myself. See, I might look confident and everything. But I really struggle with the same thing other kids do. Peer pressure, acne._

_I never knew my dad._

_He died in Iraq when we were fighting Osama bin Laden the first time. _

_My mom put me in drumming lessons to give me an outlet as a kid. I had my own drum kit and I was like…the Picasso of drums – or so I thought. _

_My mom and me, we're real close. But being a single parent can be hard._

_The only good time for Mom was when we splurged a little bit and ordered Emerald Dreams. The guy –Darren was good to her._

_And he was cool about letting me hang out. Mum would chill on a sun chair drinking some freshly made lemonade with the radio on, whilst Darren would let me help with lawn. We'd sing along to classic rock and especially Journey. That was the first time I really "heard" music. Man, it set my soul on fire. I'll never forget what Darren said to me one day he said, "You got a voice, buddy. Seriously, if I had that voice, my band would still be together. Stick with it!" it was great. But people change I guess._

_My mom took it real hard when Darren left her for that girl he met at Pic 'N' Save._

_It was at that moment I decided to do whatever it took to make my mom proud of me make her feel all her sacrifice was worth it._

"We have two options here. I'm running detention now, so you can do six weeks after school. But that's gonna remain on your permanent record." Mr Schue continues.

"What's the other option, Mr Schue?" Finn asks.

"You join my glee club. " Will smiles.

"What? Glee club? I..I can't…no, there's gotta be a third option." Finn pleads.

"It's either that or detention. I'm sure Quinn would love to have you around and you have a voice. So…" Will sighs.

"I don't know…" Will sighs.

"Glee club tomorrow morning, hope to see you there. Make the right choice." Will says.

That afternoon, Will meets Terri with Dr Wu so William can see his first ultrasound of his child. Terri is covered so he cannot see that it's all a hoax.

"Is that necessary? It's nothing I haven't seen before. I mean, I am the one who knocked her up." Will mutters.

"Just standard operating procedure." Wu lies. William sighs. "You okay, Mr Schuester? You seem upset." Wu asks and looks at Terri.

"Just…Just a little stressed. But I'm fine." Will replies.

"Will, you're about to see your child for the first time. Can you forget about those dancing delinquents for one minute?" Terri snaps.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Will says and kisses her. "Oh, my parents are gonna kill me if I don't come home with a DVD." William continues and looks at Dr Wu.

"Got it right here." Wu says and proceeds to squirt the gel on Terri's "stomach" – reality just squirting it into a tray. "All right. Juno." He says.

"Oh." Terri flinches.

"You okay?" Wu asks.

"Oh, that must be cold." Will laughs.

"Sorry about that." Wu mumbles.

"It's really…Yeah, it's a little cold." She giggles.

William turns to the screen and sees his baby boy for the first time. He is so happy. "Wow! That's him!" William smiles.

Terri nudges Dr Wu. "Oh, hold on a sec." Wu says.

"What? Is something wrong with him?" Will panics.

"Well, not exactly. This is really embarrassing, but it appears as if your boy is a girl." Wu mutters.

"Oh, my God. Did something happen to his…" Will worries.

"No, he never had one. He's a she. Must have misread the first sonogram. Sorry about that." Wu lies.

Terri smiles and looks at Will. Will is extremely emotional, crying. "Oh…Honey, I…I didn't know that having a boy was so important to you." Terri says.

"It isn't. I don't care what she is. She's all ours. I'm just so happy." Will smiles.

"No matter what happens I want you to remember at this moment that we love each other. Okay?" Terri miles and insists as she kisses him. Dr Wu, rolls his eyes and feels so bad for Will.

The following day in glee club, Mr Schue is excited to share his announcement.

"Guys, I have some good news. I would like to introduce our newest member of the glee club – the quarterback – Finn Hudson!" William announces as Finn walks in.

Rachel smiles and blushes as she sees Finn enter. Her jaw hits the floor. She is so happy. She tries hard to contain her excitement. She is dazed by Finn's presence.

Quinn rushes over and hugs Finn. "Hey! What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Long story but also because I get to be with you." Finn smiles.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Alright guys, so I've heard Finn sing and he is our new male lead. He's a leader for the football team so he can be our leader too. And I have a song I'd like you and Rachel to go through." William explains. Rachel smiles.

"But Mr Schue, I'm the male lead!" Sam says.

"I don't think you're responsible enough for this role. You are immature and you're not much of a leader. Sorry. Prove me wrong in the future Sam." Will says.

Rachel shoots up. "Hi, I'm Rachel." She says as she shakes Finn's hand.

"Hi…" Finn smiles nervously.

"Here's the lyrics, the rest of you join in as the backup vocals please." Will says as he hands out the sheets.

"Oh I love this song!" Rachel smiles.

"Totally. My mom loves Grease." Finn mutters.

"But Mr Schue! That's mine and Ivy's song!" Sam grunts.

"Suck it up." Will says. Sam rolls his eyes. "Alright, hit it." Will calls.

(Finn)

I got chills

They're multiplying

And I'm losing control

'Cause the power you're supplying

It's electrifying!

(Rachel)

You better shape up (The other ND: Do do do)

'Cause I need a man (The other ND: Do do do)

And my heart is set on you (The other ND: And my heart is set on you)

You better shape up (The other ND: Do do do)

You better understand (The other ND: Do do do)

To my heart I must be true

(Rachel and Finn)

Nothing left

Nothing left for me to do

You're the one that I want

(The other ND: Oo-oo-oo, honey)

The one that I want

(The other ND: Oo-oo-oo, honey)

The one that I want

the one I need

Oh, yes, indeed

(Rachel)

If you're filled

With affection

You're too shy to convey

Meditate in my direction

Feel your way

(Finn)

I better shape up

'Cause you need a man

(Rachel)

I need a man

Who can keep me satisfied

(Finn)

I better shape up

If I'm gonna prove

(Rachel)

You better prove

That my faith is justified

(Finn)

Are you sure?

(Both)

Yes I'm sure down deep inside

You're the one that I want

(The other ND: Oo-oo-oo, honey)

The one that I want

(The other ND: Oo-oo-oo, honey)

The one that I want

the one I need

Oh, yes, indeed

You're the one that I want

Mr Schue claps. "Now that's what I'm talking about! These two leads will have us the trophies we need to get to Nationals!" he says.

"Great job." Quinn smiles but rolls her eyes with jealousy as she notices the way Rachel looks at him.

"Alright, Rachel, Finn I want you guys to work together and start getting to know each other so you guys can comfortably perform together and win us that sectionals trophy!" William instructs. Rachel smiles.

Rhianna then enters with a saddened look on her face.

"Rhianna, where have you been are you okay?" Will asks.

"Uh, my parents told me that they are transferring me to The Beverly School For Girls. I told them I was happy here but… apparently my mother is angry about my tomboyish ways so she wants me to transfer. I have no choice. I just came to say goodbye." Rhianna reveals.

The glee gasp with shock. Saddened by this.

"Oh my god…" Rachel gasps.

"But…we're family…" Sunshine sighs.

"I guess I'll have a clean start." Rhianna mutters hiding her tears.

"Alright, bring it in guys. Let's be supportive." Will says and they all share a group hug with Rhianna.

"I gotta go now…" Rhianna cries.

"We'll miss you…" Tina cries.

"I'm so sorry…" Rachel sighs.

"Me too Rhi, I'm sorry." Sam adds.

"It's okay. I'll see you guys at sectionals maybe." Rhianna smiles as she leaves.

The glee club is quiet and sad after this sudden news.

Later that day, Rachel is waiting for Finn in the auditorium.

_Rachel (VO): _

_I can't believe it. Finn Hudson is my male lead. FINN HUDSON! I can't believe it. My dreams are coming true. Now I have the chance to finally get to know him and bond with him. Do I smell okay? Do I look okay? Oh my god…he's coming. Here goes…_

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hey…so uh, what was up with that Rhi girl? Was she like a big star too?" Finn asks.

"No...but she was talented. Her and me didn't see eye-to-eye at first but she turned out to be really cool. So how's things with Quinn going?" Rachel replies.

"Yeah things are totally cool. It's not easy having such a high maintenance woman though…" Finn laughs.

" I can imagine. But us females ARE high maintenance." Rachel laughs.

"I don't know…she's been acting weird lately. I don't know. She's moody. Is that also a female thing?" Finn asks.

"I guess…" Rachel laughs.

"You have a really great voice by the way." Finn says.

"Thank you. So do you. Did you enjoy singing with me?" Rachel asks.

"Honestly, it kinda freaked me out but it was fun." Finn admits.

"Well how do you feel about being the male lead?" Rachel asks.

"It's cool I guess. Pressuring, but cool. I don't really understand this whole glee thing but I don't really have much of a choice." Finn mutters.

"Oh, why?" Rachel asks with curiosity.

"Uh, it was either this or detention everyday." Finn laughs.

"Oh, well I think you made the right choice." Rachel smiles.

"I hope so." He mutters.

"So tell me more about yourself, Finn, Mr Schue did say we have to get to know each other so… what should I know about you?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. What should I know about you?" he replies.

"I'm Jewish, I don't eat me, I love performing and my favorite musical is Funny Girl." Rachel says.

"Oh cool. Well I like boobs, sports, drumming, food and I love cartoons." Finn mumbles.

"Oh, that's so cute. Well, you're very talented." She smiles.

"Really?" he smiles.

"Yeah. I would know. I'm very talented too. I think the rest of the team expects us to become an item. You, the hot male lead and me, the stunning young ingénue everyone roots for." Rachel flirts.

"Well, I, uh, have a girlfriend." Finn says.

"I know." Rachel says.

"Cheerleader Quinn Fabray, the president of the celibacy club. Which I didn't actually know what celibacy meant… but every time Quinn and I make out she always stops and pray in-between. Boner killer… anyway, my mum says girls like her aren't good for me but. I love her. I mean, I think I love her. She's my first real love. I always had a crush on her." Finn explains.

"Uh, well that's very sweet." Rachel smiles.

"Do you like ice cream? I love ice cream. Rocky road is my favorite flavor." Finn says.

"Oh my gosh, we could totally go get some after school." Rachel smiles.

"I totally would but…I can't plans with Quinn." Finn says.

"Oh, okay that's fine." Rachel smiles.

From the viewing balcony Quinn is watching the conversing between the two. Quinn gets jealous that Rachel is all over Finn and turns to Sue for help.

"I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester I know I haven't done much to sabotage that club but something is going on between Finn and that thing. If only you saw how it was undressing him with its eyes. Please don't kick me off the Cheerios." Quinn cries.

"Cease fire on the waterworks. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see it. You know, Q, when I first laid eyes on you I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester though you don't have my bone structure. But it wasn't until this very moment I saw how alike we really are. You are angry and want vengeance. You want to destroy that glee club right?" Sue asks.

"Yes, yes I do. I'll do anything." Quinn says.

"Well relax, because I have a plan in motion." Sue grins.

"And I'm gonna get my boyfriend back." Quinn smiles.

"Yeah, I don't care so much about that." Sue mutters.

Later that afternoon the New Directions are in the auditorium where Mr Schue has supplied mattresses and pillows on the stage.

"Mr Schue what's going on?" Rachel asks.

"Please don't tell me this is "sweet dreams" week." Ivon sighs.

"I totally could take a nap right about now though…" Brittany says.

"These mattresses are so soft." Santana says.

"Oh my gosh, is this what heaven looks like?" Brittany continues.

"Mr Schue?" Kelly asks.

"It's been a hard week. One of our own was suspended and another gone. But we found Finn. And I told you this week was easy so we're gonna do a fun little "sleepover-pillow fight" fun with a number. You guys can have as much fun as you like. Slap each other with the pillows and get all that negativity out." Will says but specifically looks at Sam.

"Thanks Mr Schue." Rachel smiles. Quinn rolls her eyes.

The glee club then gets changed into matching PJ's and begin to have fun.

(New Directions)

Jump, jump, jump, jump!

(Finn)

I get up, and nothing gets me down

You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around

(Rachel)

And I know, baby just how you feel

You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real

(Finn)

Oh, can't you see me standin' here?

I got my back against the record machine

I ain't the worst that you've seen

Oh, can't ya see what I mean?

(New Directions)

Might as well jump (Jump!)

Might as well jump

Go ahead and jump (Jump!)

Go ahead and jump

(Sam)

Oh, oh! Hey you!

(Mercedes)

Who said that?

(Sam)

Baby, how you been?

You say you don't know

You won't know until we begin

(Kelly, Tina, Quinn, Brittany)

Oh, can't you see me standing here?

I got my back against the record machine

I ain't the worst that you've seen

Oh, can't ya see what I mean?

(New Directions)

Ah yeah, might as well jump (Jump!)

Might as well jump

Go ahead and jump (Jump!)

Go ahead and jump (Mercedes: Ahhh...hey...)

Jump! (Mercedes: Jump, yeah...)

Might as well jump (Jump!)

Might as well jump

Go ahead and jump (Jump!)

(Mercedes: Hey, hey, yeah)

Go ahead and jump

Oh, jump, jump, jump...

Jump!

They all laugh and giggles as they jump around from mattress to mattress and slap each other with pillows.

What will happen with Finn in the glee club? Does Will find out Terri is faking? Who is Sam's crush? Find out on the next episode of glee…

Song

Original Artist

Covered by

Performance

Singing in the Shower

Becky G

Santana, Mercedes and the cheerios

Glee Club Car Wash

Car Wash

Christina Aguilera

Rachel, the ND and the cheerios

Glee Club Car Wash

Bust Your Windows

Jazmine Sullivan

Roxy and the cheerios

Smashes Sam's Car

Can't Fight This Feelin' any more

REO Speedwagon

Finn

In locker room shower

You're the One That I Want

Grease

Finn and Rachel

In glee club

Jump!

Van Halen

The ND

Auditorium with pillow fight and mattresses


	10. Episode Ten: Complicated

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

**Episode Ten: **

**Complicated**

Sue sits in her office staring at the clock waiting. Waiting for what? That was the question. Suddenly she gets a knock on the door. Sue grins.

"Take a seat." Sue says.

It's a woman. A sexy, bright blonde haired beauty. "Sue Sylvester right?" the woman smiles.

"In the flesh." Sue says.

"I'm Holly. Holly Holiday." The woman smiles and goes to shake Sue's hand but Sue rejects it.

"I know who you are. I told you to come see me for a reason." Sue says.

"Okay, what's up?" Holly asks.

"You're a substitute teacher, a talented one – so I hear – and rumour has it you're on a temporary contract here at McKinley subbing for the history class as our history teacher was in a minor skydiving accident or something." Sue mutters.

"That's right." Holly nods.

"Well Holly Holiday – which I STILL can't believe that a person would name their child THAT – you are here because you are going to be doing more than teaching history – you're gonna be making history! I have plans Holly, and I need you in order to do it." Sue explains.

"And what is it exactly you want me to do?" Holly asks.

"Fight fire with fire." Sue smiles.

Meanwhile Roxy is back at school and walking down the hall.

_Roxy (VO):_

_I did a lot of thinking on my week of suspension. What I did to Sam's car was wrong – it felt good – but it wasn't the right way to handle it. I knew I had to make it right. But I don't know if I'm ready to forgive him but I am ready to apologise. _

Mercedes, Kelly and Tina then approach Roxy and welcome her back each giving a warm hug.

"There she is! My sister!" Mercedes smiles.

"Hey Mercedes." Roxy smiles back.

"Hey girl!" Kelly cheers.

"W-w-welcome b-b-back!" Tina adds.

"Hey guys. Thank you." Roxy replies.

"How are you feeling?" Mercedes asks.

"I'm okay. How's Sam?" Roxy replies.

"He's a douche." Mercedes laughs.

"T-t-totally." Tina agrees.

"A totally cute douche…." Roxy sighs.

"Hey, he's a heartbreaker." Kelly assures her.

"Look, I gotta go get my catch up work from Miss Castle." Roxy mutters.

"I'll come with you." Mercedes smiles.

"Okay, see you in glee club guys." Roxy says as she and Mercedes walk away.

"So, Walking Dead at your place again tonight?" Kelly smiles.

"Sure." Tina smiles.

"Awesome. See you in glee club." Kelly smiles back.

Meanwhile Sam is the hallway staring at Rachel and Finn talking. He rolls his eyes and approaches them.

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?" Sam mutters nervously.

"Uh, not now Sam." Rachel says.

"It's important please." Sam begs.

"You okay dude?" Finn asks.

"Stay outta this Finn!" Sam demands.

Rachel smiles politely. "Okay, I'll see you in glee club Finn. Sam, let's go." Rachel says and follows Sam.

Sam and Rachel go into the empty astrology classroom and Sam paces nervously.

"Sam, what's going on?" Rachel asks nervously.

"Do you like having Finn as the male lead?" Sam asks.

"Uh, yes…but…" Rachel stutters.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Sam, are you jealous of Finn? Come on, another guy isn't going to change your position or you talent in glee club…" Rachel assures him.

"Do you like him?" Sam asks.

Rachel blushes. "Ah, I-I…he…Sam, I…no, he has a girlfriend and – no there is nothing going on between me and Finn!" Rachel stutters.

"Good." Sam sighs with relief.

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"Because I…I don't really like the idea of another dude in glee club but I'm willing to try and accept it." Sam explains.

"Okay…" Rachel nods.

"Truth is, I really enjoyed singing with you at invitationals and you were so sexy and amazing when we sang Push It and…I…I like you. I like you a lot Rachel." Sam reveals.

Rachel is shocked. She doesn't know what to say. "Uh…Sam…I…" she begins.

"Just think about it." He smiles before kissing her cheek and walks out.

Rachel is left confused. Flattered. But she hasn't even considered dating any other boys because she is in love with Finn...things are just so complicated. She doesn't know what to do. She also knows what kind of guy Sam is. But she is torn whether or not to give him a chance. She goes to the auditorium to think…and sing.

(Rachel)

Uh huh, life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is

'Cause life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

And you're talking to me one on one

But you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

You come over unannounced

Dressed up like you're somethin' else

Where you are ain't where it's at

You see you're making me laugh out

When you strike your pose

Take off all your preppy clothes

You know you're not fooling anyone

When you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watchin' your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

No, no, no

No, no, no

No, no, no

Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool,

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no no

Meanwhile Sue is in the gymnasium with Holly and she has lined up a group of students.

Lindsay Peach – one of Sue's best Cheerio's.

Reagan McCaw – a junior dance student.

Emily Ramos - a sophomore Latina student

Hannah Brady – a chubby freshman

Shauna Lamar – a black sophomore jock girl

Ezra Lang – a courageous short 4'9 but sexy freshman

Deke Mitchell – a black nerdy band geek

Lyndon Jonas – a punk rock cool Asian junior

And Four other cheerio's.

The 12 of these kids have something in common they are all either outcasts, misfits or have talent.

"Alright, listen up. You lucky twelve have been selected for the elite glee club of McKinley High." Sue grins.

"Glee club? No! I saw the sign up sheet and there's a reason I didn't sign up." Reagan says.

"I agree! You can't make us join!" Shauna says.

"She's kinda right, Sue." Holly says.

"Well I'm gonna stop you right there. What I say – goes! Plus I'm paying you all to do this. And this is no ordinary glee club it's an ELITE glee club. The rock stars of McKinley, and you are going to be bigger and better than those New Directions and take them down so we can end glee club once and for all! Besides some of you have musical talent so it should be fun. And some of you are losers, outcasts, so consider this a way to become popular." Sue smiles.

"I'm in." Lindsay smiles.

"Me too." Hannah says.

"Fine." Reagan nods.

"The rest of you?" Holly asks.

"Yeah." Ezra says as the rest of them nod.

"Excellent. I shall call this glee club – THE MISFITS!" Sue announces.

Meanwhile in glee club, the kids wait for Mr Schue to reveal this week's assignment.

"Guys, this weeks assignment I want us to work on harmonising. Rachel and Finn are gonna take the lead and I want us to be able to sound like one big voice." William smiles.

"Of course…Rachel and Finn…" Quinn mutters and rolls her eyes.

"I agree, Mr Schue, you want us all to become one voice whilst Rachel and Finn lead the way and stand in front with their voices. I mean Rachel – I totally get it, she's a star but Finn…please." Sam mocks.

"Guys, enough. We are a team!" Will says.

Sue enters and interrupts.

"Hello William! Glee club…I have an announcement to make so listen up!" Sue begins.

Will rolls his eyes, "Not now Sue…" he mutters.

"Zip it butt chin! Now I have a friend I'd like to introduce to you all. This is Holly Holiday." Sue begins.

"The substitute teacher?" Will asks with confusion.

"Not only a substitute but the coach of McKinley's newest elite glee club – The Misfits." Sue grins.

"Nice to meet you." Holly smiles at Will.

Will is angry and frustrated. "What? This is bogus! Sue this is ridiculous. What are you talking about? I'm going to Figgins!" Will says.

"Oh, good go to Figgins and he'll probably mumble something in Indian and say something like "Stop the fighting. My hands are tied." And then you'll have accomplished absolutely nothing. So quit whilst you're ahead." Sue says and walks out with Holly.

Mr Schue is angry that Sue would do something like that.

"Mr Schue, don't let Sue get into your head. That's obviously what she wants." Kelly says.

"I agree, although I am intrigued with the title "elite glee club" I just think it's to get into all our heads." Rachel agrees.

"What are we gonna do?" Sunshine asks.

"Wha if they're better than us?" Sam asks.

"Look…no kid would willing join another glee club without considering this one first. Perhaps Sue bullied kids into joining. I just… I don't know. Something doesn't seem right about this. And I'm going to find out what." Will says.

"Well Mr Schue, Kelly and I have become pretty close friends and we're also study partners and we've been talking about performing a duet and maybe now is a good time to do it to lighten the mood." Tina suggests.

"I agree." Kelly smiles.

"Alright guys, let's see what you've come up with." Will says and sits.

Tina and Kelly smile at each other and get up as the music begins.

(Tina)

Backwards words, he got 'em

Shut up, I'm talking

This time you'll listen

But when I look at you you're forgiven

You drive, too fast and

I smoke, too much and

My heart, is broken

But when I look at you you're forgiven

You're forgiven

(Both)

I know my ex-boyfriend lies

Oh he does it every time

It's just his permanent disguise

Yeah yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous

Don't go changing every time

Not for me to compromise

You're still a friend of mine

Yeah yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous

(Kelly)

Yeah, end of, stop sulking

Get out, you're walkin'

Too bad, I've spoken

But when I look at you you're forgiven

Your lies, don't want em

Drop dead, not joking

This thing, is broken

(Both)

But when I look at you you're forgiven

You're forgiven

I know my ex-boyfriend lies

Oh he does it every time

It's just his permanent disguise

Yeah yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous

Don't go changing every time

Not for me to compromise

You're still a friend of mine

Yeah yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous

(Tina)

Yeah yeah

(Both)

I know my ex-boyfriend lies

Oh he does it every time

It's just his permanent disguise

Yeah yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous

Don't go changing every time

Not for me to compromise

You're still a friend of mine

Yeah yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous

I know my ex-boyfriend lies

Oh he does it every time

It's just his permanent disguise

Yeah yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous

Don't go changing every time

Not for me to compromise

You're still a friend of mine

Yeah yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous

(Tina)

Yeah yeah

Drop dead

The glee club claps. "Nice work guys." Mercedes smiles.

"Guys that was an awesome duet the way your voices hit the same notes were the perfect harmony. Loved it." William smiles.

After glee club, Will goes to talk to Emma. He needs advise but hasn't spoken to her since he snapped at her about the April thing.

"Hey Em, can we talk?" he asks.

"Oh, hi Will. Sure come on in." Emma smiles.

"I'm sorry about the other week. The way I snapped at you. I want us to be friends again. I miss you." Will sighs.

Emma blushes. "I miss you too." She smiles.

"So we're good? Do you forgive me?" he replies.

"Yes, yes! We are fine." Emma smiles.

"Good. Thank you." He says and hugs her.

"So um, what's up?" she asks.

"Sue has convinced the new substitute teacher to start a second glee club at McKinley. It's already got twelve members and I don't know how she did it…" Will sighs with frustration.

"She's Sue…" Emma replies.

"Yeah I know and that's the problem. I just don't know how to stop this or what I can do." He grunts.

"Well, there isn't anything you can do to stop it so maybe just talk to their teacher and get to know her. Maybe she had no choice in the matter either. And maybe you guys can work out an agreement or be supportive and be mature competition." Emma suggests.

"You think?" he asks.

"It sounds like a pretty good way to go about it." Emma smiles.

"Thank you." He smiles.

"Anytime Will." She smiles back.

Meanwhile, Roxy approaches Sam at his locker.

"Hey Sam." Roxy says. Sam ignores her. "Sam, I get you're still mad at me and I'm sorry. I'll pay for the damage. I promise." Roxy continues.

"Why would you do that?" Sam mutters.

"I want to make this right an I'm sorry." Roxy says.

"Roxy, I never meant to hurt you. I did wait. I was waiting. But…I just…I'm confused and it's complicated." Sam explains.

"You don't have to explain. I get it. I want you to be happy and most importantly I want you and I to be friends." Roxy smiles.

"Thank you. We'll always be friends." Sam smiles and hugs Roxy.

William then goes into the choir room where Holly is searching for sheet music.

"Hi. I'm Will Schuester. And this is my choir room." Will says.

"Look, I'm sorry we had to meet like this." Holly replies.

"Me too." He replies.

"I've heard great things about you. The kids really love you. You must be a great teacher." Holly smiles politely.

"You don't believe that. If you did, you wouldn't have taken my job so easily." Will says.

"Take your job? It's not your glee club, Will! It has nothing to do with you!" Holly replies.

"Ultimately it does. Sue is using you to destroy me." Will claims.

"Oh really? Well you know what I'm thinking… you're jealous that kids actually joined my fun elite glee club and you took several weeks to get people signing up." Holly says.

"You're just a damn substitute!" Will snaps.

"Oh! You wanna have this conversation, let's have it." Holly snarls back.

"You're a substitute. Of course you can paint murals and let the kids sing whatever they want. You're never around when they have to deal with the hangover of all that fun." William begins.

"Sixteen percent of all high school students dropped out last year. We can't just expect them to sit up and pay attention. These kids feel special. They have a voice. If we don't listen to it, they just tune us out." Holly replies.

"Well, I give my kids a voice. I just don't let it run free. I'm the teacher. It's my job to know more than they do." William replies.

"Right. But you don't know more about what they care about the most- themselves. These kids get bored, they change their Facebook status. They're entitled to have all of these emotions. Not only that, they're entitled for the world to care about them. That's what this generation is about." Holly says.

"A great teacher is supposed to show them there are other points of view besides their own." William claims.

"Okay, fine. What do you do when a kid does something really great in your class?" Holly asks.

"Praise them." Will says.

"I tweet them about it right there and then. And for those 30 seconds, I know that that kid has a connection with me." Holly smiles. William rolls his eyes. "Look, it's a terrible economy and good teaching jobs are hard enough to get, let alone one in the arts. I just…I'm sorry, but I-I can't turn this opportunity down." Holly sighs.

"Fine. So we're both here to stay I suppose we should be civil and make the kids see this as a good thing. Maybe a little friendly competition. What do you say?" Will smiles politely and goes to shake Holly's hand.

"I thought you'd never ask." Holly smiles and shakes his hand.

That afternoon, Finn and Rachel are spying on The Misfits rehearsing in the gymnasium and they are really good.

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasps.

"I love this song." Finn mutters.

"Who would have thought this school has so much talent we didn't know about." Rachel mutters.

"Totally. I mean that cheerio at the front she has an amazing voice! And she looks like Katy Perry." Finn says.

"Ugh, we have to win that competition tomorrow!" Rachel pleads.

"We will. I know it." Finn smiles.

The next day, William meets Sue in the gymnasium because he was told he has to accompany her on open tryouts.

"I don't know why Figgins would make you be here." Sue grunts.

"I don't know why you're having MORE tryouts." Will mutters.

"Because William, talent needs to be rotated." Sue says.

"Who's up first?" Will asks.

"Uh, a girl named Kennedy Miller!" Sue calls.

Kennedy comes in to tryout.

"Horrible! Next!" Sue shouts.

The next person enters and tries out.

"Ew! Get out!" Sue grunts.

The next person enters and tries out.

"Fatty!" Sue heckles.

Another tries out.

"Are you even human?" Sue gasps. The kid walks out. "I'm done." Sue grunts and goes to leave.

"Hold on, Sue, there's one last girl on the list – just give her a shot." William says.

"Fine. Becky Johnson!" Sue calls.

"Jackson." Will corrects her.

"Jackson! Sorry." Sue calls.

A freshman girl with Down syndrome enters.

"Be nice, Sue." William whispers – knowing how horribly cruel Sue is with words.

"I heard that you do a routine with jump ropes. I wanted to show you what I could do." Becky says and begins to skip with the jump rope.

"Becky, I'm gonna stop you right there. You're in. Be at practice tomorrow at 4:00 p.m. Congratulations." Sue says.

Becky smiles and skips out.

"What are you up to, Sue?" William asks with confusion.

"I'm just following orders, Will. I'm doing what I was told. And I found myself a brand-new Cheerio." Sue says and walks out.

"You're up to something. I don't like this, Sue." He shouts.

Meanwhile Emma is in her office organizing her pamphlets on her desk and Ken Tanaka enters.

"Oh…Hi Ken." Emma sighs politely.

"Hey Eminem, how's it going?" he smiles.

"I would appreciate if you stopped calling me a rapper. And I'm fine. Can I help you with something?" She replies.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me this weekend. Like a date. I was thinking maybe go down to Kentucky Fried Chicken… people prefer BreadstiX but it's not my thing. Maybe after go watch some wrestling at my place." Ken smiles.

"Okay Ken, I can't keep doing this. Every time you ask me out I always say I have my period…" Emma begins.

"Period doesn't bother me." Ken winks.

"Ew, no…I just…I'm not really looking for a date right now." Emma lies.

"Because of Schuester?" Ken asks.

"What?" she gasps.

"Don't play dumb Emma! I see the way you look at him! You should know better than to chase a married man! I'm a real man Emma, a good man, you should take what's standing right in front of you." Ken replies.

Emma is silent. "I-I…" she stutters.

"Forget it." He sighs and walks out.

Later that day the two glee clubs meet in the auditorium for their first friendly completion.

"So, who's gonna go first?" Will asks.

"We'll flip a coin." Holly smiles.

"Fine. Call it." Will says as he flips a coin.

"Heads." Holly replies.

"Heads it is…" William sighs before he and the New Directions take a seat in the audience.

"Alright, give it up for The Misfits!" Holly cheers and then takes a seat beside William.

(Lindsay)

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting throught the wind

Wanting to start again

(Reagan)

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

(Emily)

Do you ever feel already buried deep

Six feet under screams

But no one seems to hear a thing

(Deke)

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

Cause there's a spark in you

(Hannah)

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

(Lyndon)

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

(Lindsay)

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

(Shauna)

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

(Ezra)

Make them go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gunna leave 'em fallin' do-oh-own

(Emily)

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

(Lyndon)

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through, through, through

(All)

Baby, you're a firework

Come and show them what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

(Ezra with Lindsay)

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

(All)

Baby, you're a firework

(Ezra)

Come on, let your colors burst

(Lindsay)

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

(Ezra)

You're gonna leave them fallin' down-oh-own

(All)

Boom, boom, boom,

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom,

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

The New Directions clap. Holly smiles. They were really good.

"Whoo! Good job guys!" Holly cheers as The Misfits come and sit in the audience.

"Alright guys, we're up." Will says.

The New Directions get on stage and begin.

(Finn)

What I want you've got

And it might be hard to handle

Like the flame that burns the candle

The candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah

What I've got's full stock

Of thoughts and dreams that scatter

Then you pull them all together

And how I can't explain

Oh, yeah

Well, well you

(The ND: Ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo)

You make my dreams come true

(The ND: You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)

Well, well, well you

(The ND: You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)

Oh, yeah

You make my dreams come true

(The ND: You make my dreams)

Come true

(The ND: You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)

(Rachel and Finn)

On a night when bad dreams become a screamer

When they're messin' with the dreamer

I can laugh it in the face

Twist and shout my way out

And wrap yourself around me

'Cos I ain't the way you found me

And I'll never be the same

Oh, yeah

Well, 'cos you

(The ND: Ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo)

You make my dreams come true

(The ND: You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)

Well, well, well you

(The ND: You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)

You make my dreams come true

(The ND: You make my dreams)

Come true

(The ND: You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)

Listen to this

(Instrumental Dance Moment)

(Roxy and Sam)

I'm down on my daydream

Oh, that sleepwalk should be over by now

I know

'Bout you

Yeah, yeah

You make my dreams come true

(The ND: You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)

Oh, yeah

(Rachel and Finn)

I've waited, waited for you, girl

(The ND: You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)

Oh, yeah

You make my dreams come true

(The ND: You make my dreams)

Come true

(The ND: You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)

You and me, you and me...

The Misfits applaud and politely cheer. The winner is obvious…

"Alright great job EVERYONE, so how do we pick a winner?" Holly smiles.

Sue then startles them from the back row.

"Well luckily for you unorganized people, I was watching along with Coach Tanaka and the teacher who's name I don't know… and we've decided." Sue begins.

"The Misfits for me because I love Katy Perry." Ken says – reality it was to spite William.

"Seriously Ken? I thought we were friends." Will gasps.

"Nothing personal Will." Ken replies.

"The Misfits because their dancing was a lot better!" the other teacher says.

"Sue?" Holly asks.

"The Misfits." Sue grins.

Will sighs with disappointment. "Well guys, congratulations. Misfits win." He sighs.

"I'm sorry Will." Holly replies and hugs him.

"It's okay. You guys were great and you definitely have better dancers." Will says.

"We'll see you at sectionals." Holly smiles and shakes Will's hand.

The New Directions are sad they lost.

That afternoon, Sue goes to a nursing home where she visits a lady with Down syndrome – it's her older sister – Jean Sylvester. This is why she has a soft spot for Becky.

"Hey, Sue!" Jean smiles.

"Hi, honey! I got something for you. What's this?" Sue smiles back and reveals a pom-pom.

"Wow! A pom-pom. Thank you." Jean smiles.

"That's for you. What do you feel like doing today?" Sue asks.

"Can we read today?" Jean replies.

"Look what I have." Sue smiles and reveals a book from her bag.

"Little Red Riding Hood." Jean smiles excitedly.

"Right. Your favorite book. Wanna start at the beginning?" Sue smiles.

"Yes." Jean nods.

"All right. You ready?" Sue asks.

"Ready." Jean nods.

""Once upon a time "there was a little girl who lived in the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak. So everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood." - Right?" Sue begins.

"Right." Jean nods.

Sue looks at her sister and smiles before kissing her sister's forehead.

Meanwhile, Rachel meets with Sam at The Lima Bean, a café in town.

"So I assume you called me here to say yes?" Sam smiles.

"Actually Sam… I can't go out with you." Rachel declines.

"Oh…why?" Sam sighs with sadness.

"I just…I don't want to get hurt and end up like Rhianna or Roxy. And you are a very hot, charming, talented nice guy but also I'm just enjoying being single for a while and it's complicated that's all…maybe one day." Rachel explains.

"Maybe." Sam nods.

"I'm sorry Sam." Rachel says.

"It's cool." Sam smiles.

The next day in glee club Sunshine has an announcement to make…

"Guys! I have to tell you something." Sunshine says.

"What is it Sunshine?" Will asks and they look at her with confusion.

"I'm joining the Misfits. I just did a lot of thinking and I want to be heard. I love all of you guys but I want to be a star too so I'm doing this also for Rachel but mostly for myself. I hope you guys don't hate me and respect my decision. I don't want to be late so…I'll see you guys around and good luck at sectionals." Sunshine reveals and walks out.

The New Directions are shocked.

What will Rachel do next? Will the New Direction lose any more members? Which team will Win at Sectionals? Find out on the next episode of glee?

Song

Original Artist

Covered By

Performance

Complicated

Avril Levine

Rachel

In auditorium

Drop Dead Gorgeous (When I look at you...)

Republica

Kelly and Tina

For glee club

Firework

Katy Perry

The Misfits

Competition

You Make My Dreams Come True

Hall & Oates

The New Directions

Competition


	11. Episode Eleven: BrittanyBritney

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

**Episode Eleven: **

**Britney/Brittany**

In the hall, a freshman, Jacob Ben Israel, the school gossip source at William McKinley High School. He runs an active blog and interviews many of the school's biggest names. He is on camera doing a report about the New Directions.

"Jacob Ben Israel here with another "hot topic" report here, today we are talking about recent events related to the McKinley High glee club – the New Directions – recently, quarterback Finn Hudson joined the singing group along with his head cheerleader girlfriend, Quinn Fabray – present of the celibacy club. The pair has a big reputation for freshmen. Miss Fabray has been in the glee club for a while but once stud quarterback joined that's when things got interesting. The school board is talking and buzzing to see the New Directions will consider doing a Britney Spears song at this Friday's pep assembly. No comment has been made by Hudson, Fabray or any other member of the club but here is a message for Mr Schuester – give the people what they want! JBI signing out." He reports.

A moment later in the choir room, Mr Schue is talking about their weekly assignment and Kelly interjects.

"Sectionals are in two weeks! And I think we should talk about a Michael Bolton medley!" Will begins.

"Mr Schue, if I may, I think I speak for all of us when I say that it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky-smooth adult contemporary. It's just that, as teens, this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to." Kelly interjects. Will looks at her. "However, there is a burgeoning Facebook campaign that has swelled to over fifteen members. The ardent demand? That this week, at the fall homecoming assembly the McKinley High School Glee Club perform a number by- wait for it – Ms Britney Spears." Kelly announces.

"Yo, Spears is fierce, yo." Roxy says.

"The school board is totally buzzing about it!" Rachel smiles.

"Yeah." Kelly nods.

"Whoo!" Ivon cheers.

"Sorry. Kelly. No. No. No. I don't think she's a very good role model. Sorry." Will says.

"But, Mr Schue, we kind of grew up with her." Rachel says.

"She's literally why I wanted to become a performer." Tina says.

"I don't want to do Britney." Brittany mutters.

"Why no Britney, Brittany?" Ivon asks.

"Because my name is also Britney Spears." Brittany reveals.

"What?" Kelly gasps with confusion.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Mercedes mutters.

"My middle name is Susan. My last name is Pierce. That makes me Brittany S.

Pierce. Brittany "Spierce." I've lived my entire life in Britney Spears's shadow. I will never be as talented or as famous. I hope you'll all respect that I want Glee Club to remain a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears." Brittany explains.

"Well, there you have it, guys. It's been decided. No Britney. Sorry." Will smiles.

"Thanks, Britt. Thanks a lot." Kelly sighs with disappointment.

"Leave Brittany alone." Santana snaps.

"Thank you for understanding. It's been a hard road." Brittany sighs.

"Um, can we move on?" Quinn sighs.

"Yes. Let's talk about Michael Bolton." Will says.

"Okay…but I would just like to alert Mr Schue that there's been a new addition to the Britney Spears Facebook campaign." Kelly squeals excitedly.

"Sorry. The answer's still no." Will explains. Kelly sighs with irritation and crosses her arms.

After glee club, Sam approaches Roxy in the hall.

"Hey Roxy, wait up." He smiles.

"Hey Sam." She smiles back.

"So uh, listen…things didn't work out with my "crush" so uh, since we're friends again do you think maybe we can give it another shot?" Sam asks.

"Sam…we're friends and…" Roxy sighs – she wants to say yes but is scared.

"Truth is…I'm lonely and I'm kinda hating being single." Sam sighs.

"I…I'll think about it." Roxy mutters.

"Great." Sam smiles and kisses her cheek and walks away.

Kelly, Tina and Mercedes approach her.

"What was that about?" Mercedes asks.

"Just Sam…he kinda asked me out…" Roxy reveals.

"W-What!" Tina gasps.

"Well, you said no right?" Mercedes asks.

"I…I don't know. I told him maybe." Roxy says.

"Girl, no, hell to the no! That boy is a womanizer." Mercedes says.

"Oh god…don't even say that…" Kelly sighs with sadness.

"What?" Mercedes asks.

"The Britney thing…" Tina says and hugs Kelly.

"No, it's perfect. We can't sing Britney in glee club, let's sing her out here.' Mercedes smiles. Kelly and Tina smile.

"What are you talking about?" Roxy asks.

"Girl, listen up." Mercedes smiles.

The girls begin to follow Sam around the school as they sing.

(Mercedes)

Superstar

Where you from? How's it going?

I know you got a clue what you're doing?

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here,

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

(Tina)

Look at you getting more than just a re-up

Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up

Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby

(Mercedes, Tina and Kelly)

Womanizer, woman—womanizer

You're a womanizer, oh, womanizer, oh

You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are, you, you, you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

You got me goin'

You're, oh, so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

You say I'm crazy

I got your "crazy"

You're nothin' but a womanizer

(Kelly)

Daddy-O

You got the swagger of a champion

Too bad for you

You just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard

It could be easy, who you are

That's just who you are, baby

(Tina)

Lollipop

Must mistake me, you're a sucker

To think that I would be a victim not another

Say it, play it how you wanna

But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

(Tina, Roxy, Kelly and Mercedes)

Womanizer, woman—womanizer

You're a womanizer, oh, womanizer, oh

You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are, you, you, you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

You got me goin'

You're, oh, so charmin'

But I can do it

You womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

You say I'm crazy

I got your "crazy"

You're nothin' but a womanizer

(Roxy)

Maybe if we both lived in a different world

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

It would be all good,

And maybe I could be your girl,

But I can't 'cause we don't

(Roxy and Tina)

Womanizer, woman—womanizer

You're a womanizer, oh, womanizer, oh

You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are, you, you, you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

(Roxy, Tina, Mercedes and Kelly)

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

You got me goin'

You're, oh, so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

You say I'm crazy

I got your "crazy"

You're nothin' but a womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just, just what you are, are, are

Womanizer, woman—womanizer

You're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh

You're a womanizer, baby

The girls followed Sam around the school and seen him talking to various girls.

"That was cool." Kelly smiles.

"So I hope you're ready to say no." Mercedes says.

"I…he hates being single…and so do I…" Roxy pleads.

"That's his fault!" Mercedes assures her.

"I don't know guys. I need time to think." Roxy sighs.

"Well do the right thing." Mercedes says.

"Guys, seriously we NEED to do a Britney week!" Kelly smiles.

"T-T-Totally." Tina agrees.

That afternoon in glee club,

"Alright guys so…" Will begins but Kelly stops him.

"Mr Schue! Tina, Mercedes, Roxy and I performed an amazing Britney number through the school today and the student body loved it. They think it's a teaser for the assembly and the Facebook group now has over thirty members!" Kelly smiles. The other glee clubbers cheer.

"Guys, we're not doing Britney Spears at the assembly, and that's that!" Will insists.

"Mr Schue, you are letting your own personal opinion get in the way of something that we are all telling you we really want to do. I mean, this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture and Britney Spears is pop culture. So why can't we do it?" Kelly begs.

"Kelly! I'm done talking about this!" Will snaps.

"Geez! Let loose a little, would you? Stop being so fricking uptight all the time!" Kelly snaps. The others gasp.

"Kelly…I'll see you in the principal's office. Go." Will demands.

The others stare in shock as Kelly walks out.

"Uh Mr Schue…that was a little harsh…" Rachel pleads.

"I agree Mr Schue, the girl kinda had a point." Finn adds. Rachel smiles at him. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Guys! If Kelly had of let me finish she would have heard what I have to say. Which is, we're not doing Britney at the assembly. BUT we can do a Britney week in here and that's it." Will announces.

Everyone smiles and cheers with excitement.

"The school board will be a little disappointed but…it's fine." Rachel giggles.

"If only Kelly had of waited…" Finn laughs.

Rachel looks over at Finn and she is dazed. Her "love" for Finn and the Britney talk is getting to her and suddenly she becomes overwhelmed and begins to sing – in her mind it is like a fantasy – she is reliving one of Britney Spears' most popular music videos, Baby One More Time – in reality she stand up in the choir room and starts singing.

(Rachel)

Oh, baby, baby

Oh, baby, baby

Oh, baby, baby,

How was I supposed to know

That something wasn't right here?

Oh, baby, baby,

I shouldn't have let you go

And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me, baby,

'Cause I need to know now, oh, because...

My loneliness

Is killing me and I

I must confess

I still believe, still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me, baby, one more time

Oh, baby, baby

The reason I breathe is you

Boy, you got me blinded

Oh, pretty baby,

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

It's not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me, baby,

'Cause I need to know now, oh, because...

My loneliness

Is killing me and I

I must confess

I still believe, still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me, baby, one more time

Oh, baby, baby

Oh, baby, baby

Ah, yeah, yeah

Oh, baby, baby,

How was I supposed to know?

Oh, pretty baby,

I shouldn't have let you go

I must confess

That my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign?

Hit me, baby, one more time

My loneliness

Is killing me and I

I must confess

I still believe, still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me, baby, one more time

I must confess

That my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign?

Hit me, baby, one more time

Rachel is singing to Finn – belting it out in her fantasy and suddenly she begins to snap out of it.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Will says snapping her out of it.

"Uh, yes?" Rachel asks with confusion.

"Thank you for starting us off. That was very spontaneous and very energetic." Will says as the glee clubbers applaud.

"Is this real life?" she mutters with confusion.

"You realise who she was singing that too right?" Quinn mutters.

"Uh, to you guys of course." Rachel laughs sarcastically. Rachel is busted. Rachel is mortified. Confused. Partly even humiliated. What came over her?

After glee club, Will goes to talk to Emma about what happened in there.

"And I don't know was I a little harsh on Kelly? I mean, the kids loved it. Rachel was extremely energetic and it was a side of her I've never seen." Will sighs.

" I know that Britney's had some issues in the past but I actually think it's quite admirable the way she's gotten her life back together. Hasn't she had, what, like three number one hits in the past two years? She's a single mom raising two kids.

I think she's the perfect symbol for the possibility of rebirth. I mean it obviously inspired Rachel and the kids to make them so energetic and passionate about it. Plus from what I hear, the school board is buzzing! Jacob Ben Israel's latest report has over a thousand views already!" Emma explains.

"I don't know, if I'm comfortable with letting them perform Britney at the assembly though…" Will sighs.

"See, that's your problem, Will. You're too uptight." Emma says.

"Oh, you're calling me uptight?" Will gasps with shock.

"Mm-hmm." Emma giggles.

"The woman who buys hand sanitizer by the barrel?" Will teases.

Emma blushes. "This isn't about me Will, it's about you and the kids." Emma says.

"Well not everyone is comfortable doing it. Brittany isn't comfortable doing Britney." Will replies.

"Well, fair enough then. But I seriously think you should reconsider and loosen up and relax and bend your moral ruled for a little bit." Emma smiles.

Will smiles at Emma's smile. He looks into her eyes and blushes. "Uh, I guess I can loosen things up a bit." He laughs nervously and leaves.

The next morning in glee club…

"Okay, guys. Listen up." Will begins.

"Mr Schue, if I may…" Kelly begins but Will stops her.

"Kelly, I overheard what you guys were just talking about, and I know what you're gonna say. The answer is no. No, I'm not gonna stand in the way anymore. If you guys want to do Britney at this year's homecoming assembly, I'm fine with it." Will announces. They cheer with excitement.

"Good." Ivon nods.

"Yes!" Kelly cheers.

"Yay!" Rachel cheers.

"Thank you!" Tina smiles.

"Oh. And, more than that I am going to perform with you." Will announces excitedly. The glee club stare at him with shock – confusion. Crickets would be the sound to be heard here. Deep down he is doing it to impress Emma.

"Uh, that's a terrible idea…" Santana says.

"Besides…Brittany isn't okay with it." Quinn adds.

"I know, which is why we won't do it unless Brittany is okay with it." Will says and they all look at Brittany.

"Although I feel like this is kinda peer pressure I just wanna say, I had a dream that I made out with Britney Spears and she challenged me to a sing off. I won obviously. So, I would just like to say that, from now on, I demand to have every solo in Glee Club." Brittany mutters.

"What?" Will mutters. Rachel gasps and gives Brittany an intimidating look.

"You see, Mr Schue? I told you. Britney Spears busted our Britt out of her everyday fragmented haze of confusion and gave her the confidence to step up and perform." Kelly smiles.

"I'm more talented than all of you. I see that clearly now. It's Brittany, bitch." Brittany smiles – suddenly the craze is taking over her. The talk of it all – the confidence – it is overwhelming and she gets up and performs – in her mind it is a fantasy of Brittany recreating multiple Britney music videos.

(Brittany)

I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.

And I need to do what I feel like doing.

So let me go and just listen.

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.

Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

Always saying little girl don't step into the club.

Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

(Santana and Quinn)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: WHOOOOOA Do you like it)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: OOOHHHH) (Brittany: This feels good)

(Brittany)

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.

But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?

All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.

I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

(Brittany)

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(Santana: I just wanna dance next to you)

To another time and place.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(Quinn: Are you ready)

Leaving behind my name, my age.

Lets go

Like that

You like it

Now watch me

(Santana and Quinn)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: WHOOOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: OOOHHHH)

(Panting)

(Brittany)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.

(Santana: I just can't help myself)

I really wanna do what you want me to.

(Quinn: I just feel I let myself go)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.

(Quinn: Wanna see you move)

I really wanna do what you want me to.

Uh Uh Uh

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(Santana: I just wanna dance next to you)

To another time and place.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(Quinn: Are you ready)

Leaving behind my name, my age.

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.

I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you.

I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

(Santana and Quinn)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: WHOOOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: OOOHHHH)

(Panting)

(Santana and Quinn)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: WHOOOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (Brittany: OOOHHHH)

(Panting)

I'm a slave for you. (Santana: Here we go now)

I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.

I'm a slave for you. (Quinn: Here we go) I won't deny it,

I'm not trying to hide it.

Like that

Brittany finishes her exotic performance and snaps out of the fantasy. Dazed and confused.

"Brittany?" Will asks.

"Britt, hello!" Santana says- snapping her out of it.

"I petted a snake." Brittany mutters with confusion – referring to in her fantasy where she was recreating Britney's iconic VMA performance with a snake.

"Rock on." Will laughs.

"Uh, okay well we can see Brittany you are more talented than we thought. Now the back row is waiting for you again." Rachel says.

"You wanna get cut bitch?" Santana hisses at Rachel.

Brittany looks at Rachel. "Are you a cat?" she mumbles.

"Uh, Britt let's go get you some water. We'll be back for this afternoon's meeting." Santana says as she and Britt leave.

Later that day on the field, at cheer practice, Sue heckles the cheerio's as per usual.

"Pathetic! Work harder! Harder! Come on harder! Give me another pyramid!" Sue demands.

"Coach, Sue! I need a minute." Quinn gasps.

"Why?" Sue asks.

"I just…I don't feel well…" Quinn mutters and rushes over to a trash can and pukes.

"You okay Q?" Sue asks – suspicious of this.

"That weird meatloaf just isn't agreeing with me." Quinn mutters.

Sue doesn't know what to believe. "Alright! Becky! I put you on my cheerio's for a reason! Pick up the pace! Faster. Harder! Those better be tears of joy, Becky. Faster! Harder! Okay, stop. Becky, this is terrible." Sue heckles.

"I've tried, Coach. This is really hard." Becky pleads.

"You think this is hard? Try auditioning for Baywatch and being told that they're going in another direction. That was hard. Hit the showers. Q, get some rest." Sue says.

"Thanks, Coach." Becky smiles before she walks away with the rest of the cheerio's.

"Sue, you are unbelievable." William says as he witnesses it.

"And you are a terrible spy. You might try breathing through your nose sometime. If you were a sniper I'd have already radioed in your coordinates, just like in the Falklands." Sue snarks back.

"I'm not gonna let you bully that girl, Sue." William says – referring to Becky.

"Oh, I bully everybody, Will. It's the way I roll." Sue laughs.

"Yeah, but this is different. She's not like everybody else." William sighs.

"I want you to listen to what you just said, William. You're asking me to treat this girl differently because she has a disability when actually, it seems to me she just wants to be treated like everybody else." Sue snaps. Will is speechless. "Why are you doing this?" she asks.

"Because I know you, and you're up to something." Will says.

"You don't know the first thing about me." Sue assures him and walks away.

Meanwhile, Roxy gets back inside and Sam rushes over.

"Hey Roxy! I didn't get a text back from you last night. I thought you were mad or something so I got you some flowers." Sam reveals and hands her some beautiful flowers.

Roxy blushes. "They're beautiful." She smiles.

"So have you thought about it? About us?" Sam asks.

"Sam, I…I just don't know…the girls say you're bad for me and that I should move on. Maybe we should. Just for a while. We're young. None of this is gonna matter later. So let's just keep it as friends for now. I think we both need time to be single." Roxy sighs and walks away.

That afternoon in glee club, Brittany has an announcement.

"So as all of you know, I am the most talented performer in this room." Brittany mutters. Rachel gasps. "And so, that's why I wanted to invite my best friend Santana Lopez to sing another Brittany number with me." Brittany smiles.

"Two solos in one day!?" Rachel gasps.

"Alright Brittany, let's hear it." Will says as he takes a seat.

Brittany whispers to Santana. "Just remember what I said, think about it al.. Everything. Britney. Let it out." She whispers.

"I'll try…" Santana mumbles. The more she thinks and focuses on it she becomes dazed and the music begins. Brittany and Santana have a fantasy that they are redoing Britney Spears' hit song with Madonna – Me Against the Music.

(Both)

All my people in the crowd

Grab a partner take it down!

(Brittany)

It's me against the music

(Santana: Uh uh)

It's just me

(Santana)

And me

(Brittany)

Yeah

(Santana)

C'mon

Hey Britney?

(Brittany)

Are you ready?

(Santana)

Uh uh, are you?

(Both)

No one cares

(Brittany)

It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist

(Both)

To hell with stares

(Brittany)

The sweat is drippin' all over my face

(Both)

No one's there

(Brittany)

I'm the only one dancin' up in this place

(Both)

Tonight I'm here

(Brittany)

Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

It's like a competition, me against the beat

I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah

In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

(Both)

All my people on the floor

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

Let me see ya

(Both)

All my people wantin' more

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

I wanna see ya

(Both)

All my people round and round

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

Let me see ya

(Both)

All my people in the crowd

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

I wanna see ya

(Both)

So how would you like a friendly competition

Let's take on the song

It's you and me baby, we're the music

Time to party all night long

(Both)

We're almost there

(Brittany)

I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain

(Both)

My soul is bare

(Brittany)

My hips are movin' at a rapid pace

(Both)

Baby feel it burn

(Brittany)

From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins

(Both)

And now it's your turn

(Brittany)

Let me see what you got, don't hesitate

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

It's like a competition, me against the beat

I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah

In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

(Both)

All my people on the floor

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

Let me see ya

(Both)

All my people wantin' more

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

I wanna see ya

(Both)

All my people round and round

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

Let me see ya

(Both)

All my people in the crowd

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

I wanna see ya

(Both)

So how would you like a friendly competition

Let's take on the song

It's you and me baby, we're the music

Time to party all night long

Get on the floor, baby lose control

Just work your body and let it go

If you wanna party, just grab somebody

(Santana)

Hey Britney

(Both) We can dance all night long

(Santana)

Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control

Come over here I got somethin' to show ya

Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul

If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got

All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance

C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

(Both)

Get on the floor, baby lose control

Just work your body and let it go

If you wanna party, just grab somebody

(Santana)

Hey Britney

(Both) We can dance all night long

(Both)

All my people on the floor

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

Let me see ya

(Both)

All my people wantin' more

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

I wanna see ya

(Both)

All my people round and round

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

Let me see ya

(Both)

All my people in the crowd

(Brittany)

Let me see you dance

(Santana)

I wanna see ya

(Both)

So how would you like a friendly competition

Let's take on the song

It's you and me baby, we're the music

Time to party all night long

(Santana)

All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance

C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance

All my people round and round, party all night long

C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

The performance ends with Santana pinning Brittany up against the whiteboard.

"Guys! Guys!" Will says – snapping them out of it.

"What? What happened?" Santana mutters with confused shock.

"Okay, what is going on here? Why is everyone acting so weird?" Will asks.

"I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy. I sang and danced better than her. Now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am." Brittany explains.

"Wow…um, I had a Britney fantasy too. Although now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not really sure how our fantasies combined." Santana adds.

William is confused. "That doesn't make any sense." He mutters.

"That's show business for ya." Brittany giggles.

The next morning, William is in the teachers lounge having a quick breakfast before glee club and Sue interrupts – raged about the rumours the New Directions are doing Britney at the assembly tomorrow.

"William, a word!" she grunts.

"What's up Sue?" Will sighs.

"I was headed to the library computers late last night to score my Cheerios some cheap tickets on one of those off-brand airlines with shoddy safety records. You know, to fly my J.V. Squad, so if the plane did go down, it wouldn't be that big a deal.

But then, horror! I found the nerdy reporter of the school masturbating to photo-shopped pictures of glee club's Rachel Berry! DISGUSTING! I dragged him into my office using a pair of tongs of course and drilled him for an explanation – butt naked! REVOLTING! I wanted him to feel the beads of his own sweaty, depraved stank dripping down his butt crack. He claimed the latest "talk of the town" was getting him "titillated" Oh, dear God. Please don't ever say that word again! It's filthy, I told him. Then he insulted me by telling ME to turn around when he got up because his adolescent erection was still standing up was gonna poke me in the eye!" Sue explains.

"That is really gross, Sue, but they're kids. Hormones." William replies.

"William, I realize you're going through the interesting irresponsible duties of reproducing with your wife. I understand that. I also understand that you've spent more time with that bony, redheaded hominid and the doped up April Rhodes in the last few weeks than you have with the mother of your child." Sue says. William sighs and knows Sue is kind of right. "You're flailing, William. Now, I'm secretly hoping it's a midlife crisis which means you're halfway to an early death affording me a blissful, demented convalescence spent peeing on your grave." Sue chuckles.

"What's your point, Sue?" he sighs.

"Don't let your own recklessness blind you to the fact that Britney Spears is a genius pop culture provocateur and a gateway drug to every out-of-control impulse ever created. This school is a powder keg of sexual deviance, William. And in my office, I have a chair with a naked butt-sweat stain to prove it. I'm not kiddin'. It's like an inkblot test, that butt-sweat stain. Stare into it, William and you will see the light of all that is good go out of the world." Sue explains. Will looks at her with confusion. "Wait just a second now. You look more confused than ever. Is your Glee Club doing Britney Spears music? Is that why Jacob was imagining that Rachel girl wearing that inappropriate outfit? The rumours aren't true are they?" Sue asks.

William thinks for a moment. He goes to tell the truth but remembered what Emma said about loosening up and bending the rules. "No. No. We are not doing Britney." Will lies.

"Okay. Just checking." Sue says and walks out. William smiles.

In glee club, Will is getting the kids to prepare to practice for the assembly but Ivon puts her hand up.

"Yes, Ivon?" Will says.

"Mr Schue, I'd like to sing my first ever solo in this room. A Britney song, of course, is that okay?" Ivon asks.

"Wow, yeah sure." William smiles.

"Go Ivy, you can do this." Sam says and high-fives her.

"Alright…Uh, unholy trinity, feel free to back me up." Ivon smiles nervously.

The glee clubbers take a seat and Ivon begins.

(Ivon) *UT – Unholy Trinity*

For whatever reason

I feel like I've been wanting you all my life

You don't understand?

I'm so glad we're at the same place

At the same time, it's over now

I spotted you dancing

You made all the girls stare

Those lips and your brown eyes

And the sexy hair

I should shake my thing

I make the world want you

Tell your boys you'll be back

I wanna see what you can do

What would it take for you to just leave with me?

Not trying to sound conceited

But me and you we're meant to be

You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl (UT: don't you know?)

Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one (UT: you know I need you)

Boys, to love her and to hold (UT: I just want you to touch me)

Boys, and when a girl is with one

Boys, then she's in control

Took the boy off the dance floor

Screaming in his ear

Must have said something 'bout me (UT: what you say?)

Because he's looking over here

You looking at me with a sexy attitude

But the way your boys moving it

It puts me in the mood

What would it take for you to just leave with me?

Not trying to sound conceited

But me and you were meant to be (UT: don't you know?

You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl (UT: don't you know?)

Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one (UT:I get nasty)

Boys, to love her and to hold (UT: I get nasty)

Boys, and when a girl is with one (UT: I get nasty)

Boys, then she's in control (UT: You like that? Here we go)

Tonight, let's fly, boy have no fear (UT: have no fear)

There's no time to lose (UT: What are you waiting for?)

And next week, you may not see me here

So, boy, just make your move (UT: let me see what you can do)

Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys, to love her and to hold (UT: the way you move)

Boys, and when a girl is with one

Boys, then she's in control

Come with me, let's fly into the night

Oh boy, tonight is ours (UT: It's just you and me, baby)

When hugging me, make sure you hold me tight

Let's head for the stars

Get nasty, oh

Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys, to love her and to hold (UT: Get nasty)

Boys, and when a girl is with one (UT: Get nasty)

Boys, then she's in control

Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em

The glee club is wowed by Ivon's performance and they applaud.

"Thank you." Ivon smiles.

"Incredible Ivy." Sam says.

"Great job!" William cheers.

"Did you have a fantasy too?" Brittany asks.

"No…" Ivon mutters.

"I did, Brittany and it was amazing – though confusing." Rachel says.

"Wait, are we being serious right now? This is insane!" Quinn says.

"Kinda cool though…" Sam says.

"I wish I had a fantasy." Kelly says.

"Me too." Roxy laughs.

"I'm confused…" Mercedes mutters.

"Why didn't you have one, Ivon? Do you not appreciate Britney enough?" Santana asks.

"Wait. I don't get it. How come everyone's having Britney Spears fantasies?" Finn asks with confusion.

"The hype. Studies have proven that it induces vivid dreams- often the last thing the person thinks of. It becomes overwhelming and puts you in a dazed state of mind. You still move and sing or whatever but in you're mind it's – magic. The subconscious moves to the forefront. Since we've all been thinking so much about Britney, it only stands to reason." Kelly explains.

"Uh, anyway…I guess I just wasn't overwhelmed. I love Britney but I think I was focusing more on the music and what those lyrics meant to me…" Ivon explains and smiles at Sam.

"Anyway guys, we need to keep practicing – Enough of this fantasy stuff. Thank you Ivon, well done." William smiles and they continue.

After glee club, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and other cheerios gather for the celibacy club meeting – which Rachel just joined to get closer to Finn.

"The Celibacy Club is now in session. Thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club we're welcoming a new member this week Rachel What's-her-name." Quinn begins.

"Where are all the boys?" Rachel asks.

"Down the hall. First half hour we separate then we come together to share our faith." Quinn says.

"I would like to announce that my legs have never looked better!" Santana announces.

"Stand up and do a spin!" Brittany cheers.

Santana stands up and spins as her cheerios skirt lifts.

"God bless the perv that invented these. Remember the power motto, girls." Quinn smiles.

"It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing." They cheer. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Oh! Back it up like a dump truck, baby!" Santana giggles as they all pop their butts.

Meanwhile, the boys of the celibacy club are having guy talk.

_Finn (VO):_

_I'm still on the fence about the Celibacy Club._

_I mean, I only joined to get into Quinn Fabray's pants._

_Still, it is a productive way for us guys to get together and talk about sexual issues._

"I think I'm gonna kill myself. I'm serious. We're bombarded with sexual imagery every day Beer ads, those short skirts. I'm supposed to be surrounded by temptation…Not be able to do anything about it?" Jacob Ben Israel mutters.

"Are you kidding? Those skirts are crunchy toast. Santana Lopez bent over in hers the other day and I swear I could see her ovaries." Noah Puckerman grins.

"Nice dude." Finn says.

"So, how far does Quinn let you get anyway?" Puck asks.

"We grind, make out." Finn blushes.

"But how do you keep from arriving early? Whenever I grind – Cinco de Mayo." Jacob mutters – referring to premature ejaculation.

"It's not a problem for me, man." Finn grins and high-fives Puck.

_Finn (VO):_

_Actually, it's a big problem._

_Somebody once told me that to keep from erupting too early you should think of dead kittens and stuff._

_But the only image that works for me happened the day my mom took me out to practice for my driver's permit._

_My mom was trying to teach me and prove I didn't need a father figure. But then – I hit the mailman! All I remember was freaking out and my mom screaming,_

"_Oh, my God! Oh, my! Oh, my! Oh, my God, you killed him. What are you gonna do?" _

_So thinking about that helps…_

Moments later the Celibacy boys and girls then meet.

"Let's pair up for the "Immaculate Affection."" Quinn begins as everyone gets in a pair and places a balloon between them. "Now, remember, if the balloon pops the noise makes the angels cry." Quinn explains.

Rachel smiles and looks over at Finn. "See you after this?" she whispers.

"Totally." He nods.

"Focus Finn!" Quinn snaps and turns his head to face her.

Rachel rolls her eyes and cringes as she is paired with Jacob – who is deeply looking into her eyes. "You enchant me." Jacob smiles.

Puck is paired with Santana and deliberately pumping the balloon with his crotch hard into Santana. "Yeah. Take it! Ah, yeah!" Puck laughs.

"Just stop it!" Santana grunts.

Finn and Quinn's balloon suddenly pops. "Finn!" Quinn gasps.

"It must have hit my zipper." Finn mutters.

"You know what? This is a joke. Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise, we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for." Rachel snaps. They all gasp and stare at her.

"Don't you dare mention the "C" word!" Quinn snaps.

"You want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do." Rachel says and storms out. Finn tries to hide his smile.

"Is that accurate?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah it is." Puck giggles and grabs Santana's ass. She slaps him.

That afternoon, Rachel and Finn are in the auditorium where Finn had requested her to help with his singing.

"Try it." She says.

"# La #" Finn sings.

"Good." Rachel smiles.

"That was good." Finn says proudly.

"Okay, one more up." Rachel continues.

"# La #" Finn sings.

"That was really good." Rachel smiles.

"Is that okay?" He mutters.

"Yeah, it's like the holy grail for a baritenor, so it's a good note. All right, I'll start at the bottom, and then we'll go up higher." Rachel replies.

"Actually… Can we take a break? Singing kind of makes me a little hungry." Finn mutters.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Lucky I prepared for that." Rachel smiles and reveals a small picnic she had set up on the stage.

"Wow. I was wondering what that was all about." Finn laughs.

"Want to sit?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah. Absolutely." He smiles and they both sit.

"I was wondering why you asked me to help you with your singing. You're already so good." Rachel says.

"Well, this is my only chance to be, you know, good like you." Finn says.

"You really think I'm good?" she blushes.

"Well, when I first joined, I thought you were kind of insane. You talk a lot more than you should, and to be honest with you I looked under the bed and made sure that you weren't hanging out under there." Finn replies. Rachel looks down with disappointment. "But then I heard you sing. I don't know how to say this, but you touched something in me. Right here." Finn continues and places his hand on his ride side of his chest.

"Your heart's on the other side of your chest." She smiles and moves his hand to the left side.

"Oh. It's beating really hard." He laughs nervously. She giggles. "You're cool, Rachel." He smiles.

Rachel is becoming very nervous. There is obvious chemistry between them. "Uh, do you want a drink?" she asks.

"Yeah." He nods.

"Virgin Cosmos." She smiles.

"Cool. You know…That stuff you said at the Celibacy Club That was really cool." He says.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"Well, cheers." He says.

"Cheers." She smiles.

"Are you excited for the assembly tomorrow?" he asks.

"With Mr Schue singing with us? No." Rachel laughs.

"I know right, it's totally weird." Finn laughs.

"But our talent will outshine him." Rachel jokes.

"Totally" he laughs.

"So what do you think?" she asks.

"Cups are like the airplane cups." Finn comments. Rachel finishes sipping her drink and Finn notices Rachel has a little bit on her lip. "Oh, you got a little Cosmo right…there." He says as he wipes it. They look into each others eyes and they almost get lost within each other. The chemistry and connection is there. They both feel it.

Rachel's heart is pounding. She is extremely nervous but mutters, "You know, you can kiss me if you want to." Taking a gamble.

"I want to." He replies.

Finn leans in and kisses Rachel. Just one small peck at first and then more and then it becomes a deep passionate intimate kiss as Finn lays Rachel down and gets on top of her. But suddenly – Finn pulls away.

_Finn (VO): _

_Damn it Finn! Think of the mail! It's too late! Shit. Get outta here._

"What? Oh, my God! Did I do something wrong?" Rachel panics.

"No, no. Um, I just gotta go. Look, please don't tell anybody about this, okay?" Finn says – crouched over – and rushes away in a hurry.

_Rachel (VO):_

_Oh. My. God. WOW! I don't know what happened. Am I having another fantasy or what? That was amazing. It felt so right! It was like Finn and I…we're meant to be! But why did he rush out? Oh god, I wonder if it's because I'm a bad kisser. That was my first kiss. Oh no, Rachel you screwed it up! Crap! It's okay…hold it together. We'll figure this out. _

The next afternoon, in the gymnasium, the assembly is about to begin.

Will sneaks up behind Emma and surprises her.

"You know, I can get you backstage if you want." He whispers.

"Oh. Hey!" she gasps with surprise.

"Hey." He smiles.

"You're all dressed up. You look like a cast member of Kids Incorporated." Emma giggles.

"I really want to loosen up a bit, so I'm helping the kids do Britney. Outrageous, right?" Will laughs.

"Yeah." Emma nods.

"Showtime." Will says and quickly rushes backstage.

Sue is standing by the door assigning people to their seats.

"Sit down. There's nothing to stand up and cheer about." Sue shouts.

"Hey, Coach. The Glee Club's doing Britney Spears for the assembly. I just found out." Becky says as she rushes over to Sue.

"Becky, you're on red alert. If you see any awkward teenage frottage you perform that citizen's arrest we practiced." Sue says.

"Got it, Coach." Becky replies.

Figgins then gets up and address the assembly.

"Quiet, please, children. Quiet now. First, students who ate the ravioli today and are not up to date on their tetanus shots should see the nurse immediately. Welcome to our homecoming pep assembly. Because of last week's grisly train derailment the Dulcimer Club is on hiatus until further notice. But do we ever have a treat for you.

Fresh off their interesting and groovy invitationals please give it up for the New Directions." Figgins announces as the music begins.

Will and the kids are doing a sexy sort of slower/acapella version of Toxic.

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah)

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah)

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah)

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah)

(Brittany)

Baby, can't you see? I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous, I'm falling

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah)

(Rachel with Santana)

There's no escape, I can't wait

I need a hit, baby, give me it

You're dangerous, I'm loving it

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah)

(Will)

Too high, can't come down

Losing my head, spinning round and round

Oh, do you feel me now?

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah)

(Rachel and Santana with New Directions)

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

(Tina with Brittany and New Directions)

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

(Rachel and Santana with New Directions)

With a taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah)

(Will)

Na, na, na, na, ah, oh

(Rachel and Santana with New Directions)

And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

(Will)

Ooh, na, ooh

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah)

(Brittany, Rachel and Will)

It's getting late to give you up

I took a sip from my devil's cup

Slowly, it's taking over me

(New Directions)

Ha, ah, ah, ah

(Will with Rachel)

Too high, can't come down

It's in the air and it's all around

Oh, can you feel me now?

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah) (Will: Oh)

(Rachel and Santana with New Directions)

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

(Tina with Brittany and New Directions)

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

(Rachel and Santana with New Directions)

With a taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

(Roxy with New Directions)

Don't you know that you're toxic?

(Will)

Na, na, na, na, ah, oh (Santana: Heeey)

(Kelly with Tina and New Directions)

And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

(Will)

Ooh, na, ooh (Santana: He-e-ey)

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah)

(Santana with New Directions)

Don't you know that you're toxic?

(Rachel with New Directions (Santana)

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride (On a ride)

(Tina (and Santana) with Brittany and New Directions)

You're toxic, (I'm slipping under)

(Rachel with New Directions)

With a taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ha-ah-aah-ah)

(Rachel with New Directions (Santana))

Don't you know that you're toxic? (Cause I know that you're toxic)

(Will)

Na, na, na, na, ah, oh (Santana: Heeey)

(Rachel with Tina and New Directions)

And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

(Santana)

With a taste of a poison paradise

(Santana with Rachel and New Directions)

I'm addicted to you

(Rachel: Don't you) know that you're toxic?

(Brittany and Will with New Directions (Santana))

Intoxicate me now, with your loving, now

I think I'm ready now (Ah, I think I'm ready now)

Intoxicate me now, with your loving, now

I think I'm ready now (Yeah, I think I'm ready now)

Intoxicate me now, with your loving, now

(Brittany)

I think I'm ready

(Santana)

I think I'm ready now

They strike one final sexy pose as Will winks at Emma.

"Oh god! Yes! Yes! That was so sexy! Don't stop doing that! Don't stop!" Jacob cheers.

"Mr Schue, I want your babies!" another freshman, Lauren Zizes shouts.

"Rachel take it off!" Jacob shouts.

All of the teens are cheering and applauding and shouting sexual language.

"It's a Britney Spears sex riot." Sue grunts with disgust and she pulls the fire alarm. All the kids scream and run toward Sue and push past her to get out the door – trampling her. "Run the other way!" she shouts.

After the performance, the New Directions meet in the choir room. Rachel and Fin awkwardly try not to make eye contact but cant help bit look at each other.

"That was so fun!" Tina says.

"It really was! Thanks to Mr Schue." Kelly smiles.

"It was awesome." Ivon smiles.

"Rachel, can I talk to you outside?" Quinn says.

Rachel's heart stops. She is freaked out. Scared Quinn knows and is going to beat her up. "Sure." Rachel mutters nervously and follows Quinn into the hall. "What's going on Quinn?" Rachel smiles.

"Shhh, I talk! You listen! I know what you're doing. And I'm sick of it. You and Finn have been getting closer that's great but enough is enough. He's my man and I want you to stay away from him. Got it?" Quinn demands. Rachel is saddened and nods. "Ugh, Finn should be smart enough to realize when an elf has eyes for him…just lay off Berry." Quinn says and leaves. Rachel is humiliated and doesn't know wha to do now…

Quinn returns to the choir room.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Will asks.

"I'd like to sing one final Britney song for the week." Quinn says.

"Alright. Sure." Will says. Everyone sits down.

"This one is for my boyfriend Finn." Quinn smiles.

The sweet medley of the piano begins and Quinn gets emotional as she sings.

(Quinn)

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I make believe

That you are here

It's the only way

I see clear

What have I done

You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song's my sorry

Oh

At night I pray

That soon your face

Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

Quinn sobs for a moment and Finn rushes over and hugs her.

What will happen between Rachel and Finn next? Why is Quinn so sick? Does William have feeling for Emma? Find out on the next episode of glee…

Song

Original Artist

Covered By

Performance

Womanizer

Britney Spears

Roxy, Kelly, Tina and Mercedes about Sam

Around the school, following Sam

Hit Me Baby One More Time

Britney Spears

Rachel

Fantasy (to glee club)

Slave 4 U

Britney Spears

Brittany

Fantasy (to glee club)

Me Against The Music

Britney Spears

Brittany and Santana

Fantasy (to glee club)

Boys

Britney Spears

Ivon

For glee club

Toxic (slow acapella version)

Britney Spears

Will and the ND

At Assembly

Every time

Britney Spears

Quinn to Finn

For glee club


	12. Episode Twelve: Preggers

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

**Episode Twelve: **

**Preggers**

The following week, Will sits in the teacher's lounge drafting a set list for Sectionals and Sue enters – wearing an arm sling.

"Hello William." Sue mutters.

"How you doing, Sue?" Will asks.

"Not sure if you heard, William, but my spinal column was ruptured in a sex riot." Sue replies sarcastically.

"Sue, you pulled the alarm. Everything was going fine." William pleads.

"You know, William, that's what one Hubert Humphrey said back in 1968 at the start of the Democratic National Convention. But then hippies put acid in everyone's bourbon and when an updraft revealed Lady Bird Johnson's tramp stamp and tattoos above her ovaries Mayor Richard became so incensed with sexual rage that he punched his own wife in the face and spent the next hour screaming "Sex party!" into the microphones of all three major networks." Sue explains.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure none of that happened." Will says.

"You can expect a call very soon from my lawyer- Gloria Allred. I'm gonna sue the pants off you, Will. I'm gonna take your house, your car, your extensive collection of vests. I mean, seriously. You wear more vests than the cast of Blossom. And I'll see you in court." Sue assures him.

"Sue, drop the act. You only needed a sling for four days it wasn't even that serious. So bring it Sue! Good luck to you!" Will puffs and walks out.

In the hall Rachel approaches Finn by his locker.

"Hey." She mutters.

"Hey…look, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since…" Finn begins.

"It's okay. It's fine. I have been wondering if I did something wrong…is that why you left?" Rachel asks.

"Actually… I just…I had to go – meet Quinn." Finn lies.

"Oh…and how is she?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know she's been acting really weird. We'll watch TV and then she'll rush to the bathroom for like an hour so I change the channel to Looney Tunes and fall asleep eating Sour Patch Kids." Finn says.

"Oh…is she sick?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. She's going through something but I don't know what." Finn replies.

Quinn marches over and interrupts.

"Listen here, treasure trail. We're about to have a smack-down." Quinn snaps at Rachel.

"I don't want to have a confrontation." Rachel begs.

"Don't play stupid with me, stubbles. I'm asking you as nicely as I possibly can. Leave him alone. I've warned you and I knew you were up to something trying to be nice to me! Sucking up!" Quinn snaps.

"You're right. I've been nice to you not because it's the right thing to do or because I like you – which is pretty hard when you and your posse slushy me everyday – But because I had romantic ulterior motives. I admit that. I'm sorry. To the both of you." Rachel admits and walks away.

Finn is shocked. "Uh, what was that about?" Finn asks.

"Don't play dumb Finn! You know that dweeb has feelings for you! The way she looks at you! Trying to spend time with you! She's a freak Finn! Why are you such an idiot?" Quinn snaps at him.

"Honestly, we get along and we're friends and yeah she came on a little strong and I had a sense she was crushing but I'm with you." Finn assures her.

"Finn! Don't you get it? She'll stop at nothing to tear us apart. I just wish you could see that! Did you even listen to the Britney song I sang last week? I meant the lyrics Finn!" Quinn says.

"Quinn, I think you're overreacting." Finn mutters.

"Ya know what? Why don't you just go be with Rachel then!" Quinn snaps and storms off.

Quinn ends up on the field with the other cheerios and sings.

(Quinn)

Set me free, why don't ya, baby?

Get out my life, why don't ya, baby?

'Cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on

You don't really need me

But you keep me hangin' on

Why do you keep a coming around

Playing with my heart?

Why don't you get out of my life

And let me make a new start?

Let me get over you the way you've gotten over me

Set me free, why don't ya, babe?

Let me be, why don't ya, babe?

'Cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on

No, you don't really want me

You just keep me hangin' on

You say although we broke up

You still wanna be just friends

But how can we still be friends

When seeing you only breaks my heart again?

And there ain't nothing I can do about it

Set me free, why don't ya, babe?

Get out of my life, why don't ya, babe?

You don't really love me

But you just keep me hangin' on

You claim you still care for me

But your heart and soul needs to be free

Now that you've got your freedom

You wanna still hold on to me

You don't want me for yourself

So let me find somebody else, hey

Why don't you be a man about it and set me free?

No, you don't care a thing about me

You're just using me

Go on, get out, get out of my life

And let me sleep at night

Please, 'cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on

Quinn and the cheerios finish the routine.

"Alright, everybody take five." Quinn says.

"Is everything okay with you and Finn? That song…" Santana begins.

"Everything is fine. I gotta go." Quinn stops her and rushes over to a trashcan and throws up.

Meanwhile, Will goes to talk to Emma.

"Hey Will, come on in." She smiles.

"Hey Ems, how you doing?" he asks.

"Fine. How are you?" she replies.

"Embarrassed." He mutters.

"Why?" she asks.

"It was awkward last week Emma and you know it. I think we both know why I sang with the kids." Will begins.

Emma blushes. "Will, it's…" Emma stutters.

"No, it's not right. I'm sorry. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you. But I have a wife and a baby on the way and I'm a mess in my head right now. So…it was inappropriate and I'm sorry." He reveals.

Emma is stunned to hear him say he has feelings for her. "Uh, I-I…I forgive you, Will…it's fine really." She stutters nervously.

"So we're good?" he asks.

"Oh we're great." She laughs.

"Great." He smiles.

"So, how is Terri?" she asks.

"I don't know. Though the sex life has been great I just don't think she and I are on the same page. She won't even let me touch her belly or nothing. It's hard to tell if she's even showing. What time period does that happen?" Will asks.

"Oh, well I…me…personally I wouldn't know…but some girls show closer to the end some girls show from the very beginning. It's fine I'm sure she's just hormonal and self-conscious about her body right now." Emma explains.

"Maybe. But I am her husband." Will sighs.

"I know. But women handle things differently when it comes to their person body's emotions." Emma says.

"Thank Em." Will nods.

"Anytime." Emma smiles.

In the choir room, Kelly has gathered Brittany and Tina to ask a favour.

"So what are we doing here?" Tina smiles.

"I have cheer practice in five." Brittany mutters.

"Girls, after Britney week I have been inspired. I want to make a music video – a black and white reinvention – masterpiece. Covering one of the best diva songs of this generation. Featuring myself and two backup singers and dancers." Kelly explains.

"And you want us to be your backup?" Tina gasps with excitement.

"Well Tina you are like my best friend and well, Brittany you are an amazing dancer so…" Kelly begs.

"Well I was supposed to be playing doctor with Santana but she's going to Puck's house so…I'm in." Brittany agrees.

"Me t-t-too." Tina smiles.

"Great! Thank you both! Here are the lyrics! Tonight we'll practice dancing at my house. See you there." Kelly smiles.

Meanwhile Terri is at home with her sister and she is freaking out!

"Look what this has come to!" Terri panics and reveals a pregnancy pad that she is wearing.

"Oh please, that's not so bad…" Kendra laughs.

"This is serious!" Terri snaps.

"You just need to relax sis, I mean Will doesn't know yet, so what's the problem?" Kendra asks.

"No but…he's getting suspicious. And I've tried making another baby but we're having no luck. I don't know what to do. This is wrong. I can't keep this up. I have to...I have to tell him! Oh my god! Hand me my phone, I need to call him!" Terri panics.

"Whoa! No! Stop! Breathe! Relax! You can't tell him, it's too late for that." Kendra says and snaps the phone out of her hand.

"Then what do we do?" Terri asks.

"Well…we are gonna have to get you a baby." Kendra smiles.

"Oh my god. Kendra you're a genius." Terri smiles with relief.

"You're the pretty one. You got the beauty but I got the brains and the beauty." Kendra giggles and they share a hug.

Back at McKinley on the football field, Coach Tanaka is reading a Penthouse magazine whilst supervising football practice.

"Alright boys! Take five! I gotta – I'll be back." Ken announces and rushes away with the magazine – obviously to masturbate.

Noah Puckerman rushes over to Finn.

"Hey man, so I've been meaning to ask you. What's going on? You've been skipping afternoon practice. Why? Are you cheating on Quinn?" Puck asks.

"Dude, no! I…it's my mom…she's been sick lately." Finn lies.

"For over three weeks? Dude that's awful. What's wrong with her?" Puck asks.

"Prostate cancer." Finn replies.

"Huh…that's harsh." Puck sighs – believing it.

"Yeah…" Finn sighs.

"Don't worry my man, I'm gonna hit up Dr Google and find the right way to cure your mom." Puck smiles and slaps Finn's back and begins to search Google on his phone.

"Uh…dude you don't need to…do that." Finn mutters nervously.

Puck's face then turns serious. "Why you lying to me dude?"

"What?" Finn mutters.

"Chicks don't have prostates! I looked it up!" Puck snaps and signals the other boys over.

"Dude. I'm sorry – I just…" Finn begins.

"He joined the glee club. Didn't you hear?" Azimio Adams laughs as he joins.

"Yeah, the GAY club!" Dave Karofsky laughs.

"What?" Puck gasps with disgust.

"Dude…hear me out." Finn begs.

"You broke the rules. For that, you must be punished." Puck says and signals the other jocks to hold Finn's hands and legs.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait, y-you've got the power here. Y-You don't have to do this!" Finn begs.

Puck grabs the football off the ground and lines up a kick. He kicks the ball with striking horizontal force and the ball hits Puck's target – Finn's genitals. Finn screams and falls to the ground curls up in a ball and cries.

"Snap the pic." Puck says.

"Dude that's awesome." Dave laughs.

"I feel my baby swimmers screaming at the sight of it." Azimio adds as he snaps a picture of Finn crying like a little girl.

"Alright. Now get outta here I gotta have a word with my boy alone." Puck demands. The other jocks leave.

"Bro…" Finn cries.

"What do you want me to do, apologize? That's not me, dude. Look, if I joined the flag team, you'd beat the crap out of me. I just don't understand why you did it." Puck demands.

"Schuester told me he'd give me enough extra credit to pass Spanish if I joined the club. I didn't have a choice. If I failed another class, I'd be off the team." Finn explains.

"Why didn't you just say somethin?" Puck asks.

"I couldn't because I knew THIS would happen!" Finn grunts as he tries to stand up.

"Dude you need to quit – obviously!" Puck lectures him.

"I have no choice. I was forced to do this! So back off!" Finn snaps and walks away.

Inside, Sue is passing Emma's office and finds Emma staring at her Dream Journal. Sue enters and grabs the journal.

"Hmm, what's this?" Sue asks.

"Sue! Give it back! Please!" Emma begs.

"Oh relax Ginny Weasley, I'll give it back. Oh my, my, does this say you want a child?" Sue gasps.

"Oh god…" Emma sighs with embarrassment and places her head in her hands.

"Unless you are planning to reproduce with a fellow ginger relative, WHY would you even think about this whilst you're single? Care to explain?" Sue asks.

"Look, Sue…I don't like mess. I hate germs and I am a neat freak but ya know…someday I'd like a baby…and I'm hoping it'll be with right person…but I don't know – Can I do it? – Will I be a good mother – Oh god, I'm an idiot, please don't judge me." Emma stutters with embarrassment.

"I'm gonna stop you there. I don't judge you. Truth is, I'd someday like a child of my own. Whether it happens or not is another story but for you – I can see it. But you can't cling to the idea of a married man, Edie, you need to get out there and meet a single fella." Sue says.

Emma is relieved and agrees with Sue. She is has a new amount of respect for her. "Thank you Sue. You're right." Emma smiles.

"I'm always right." Sue chuckles.

"Sue, where's you sling?" Emma asks.

"Oh, I only put it on to make William feel bad." Sue laughs.

"Okay, well um…can we not tell anyone about this conversation?" Emma nervously mutters.

"About your desperate eggs calling for fertilization? Of course not." Sue grins and walks out.

The next day, Rachel and Finn are paired up in Early Childhood Education class and it's a little awkward.

"So, now that everyone is partnered up let me explain what we are going to learn today. First of all, though you are freshmen, us teachers were young once too and we know that sex could happen! But this isn't Sex Ed – this is Early Childhood, and here we are learning about what do IF you or your partner becomes pregnant…" the teacher, Mrs Shanahan explains.

"Wait, dudes can get pregnant too? How?" Finn asks.

Rachel laughs. "No, Finn. That's no what she meant."

"Oh…" he laughs.

"Now girls, place the pregnancy pad under your shirts." Mrs Shanahan instructs.

"So uh, listen…I'm sorry about Quinn's outburst. We are totally cool still right?" Finn asks.

"I hope so. I also hope what I said doesn't change anything…" Rachel mutters.

"It doesn't…I just I'm confused right now." Finn says.

"I like you Finn, I really do…and…I know it's wrong and I can't. And I shouldn't have told you to kiss me! And I'm sorry." Rachel sighs.

"Look, I love Quinn but there's something pulling me to you. You touched me. I like you a lot Rachel. I don't know what it is. I can't explain it." Finn admits.

Rachel looks into his eyes. She gets lost in them and admires his adorableness.

She then begins to have a fantasy of her and Finn in her head. Dancing at a ball.

(Rachel)

Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed.

My head's too light to try to set it down.

Sleep! Sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight.

Not for all the jewels in the crown.

I could have danced all night,

I could have danced all night,

And still have begged for more.

I could have spread my wings

And done a thousand things I've never done before.

I'll never know what made it so exciting.

Why all at once my heart took flight. I only know when he

Began to dance with me I could have danced,

danced, danced all night!

Finn then snaps Rachel out of it.

"Rachel! Rachel. Are you okay? You've been smiling at me with for like the past two minutes and it's kinda scary." Finn mutters.

"Ah, sorry. Where were we?" Rachel laughs.

Meanwhile, Sue is in her office blending her protein shake and Becky knocks.

"Hi Coach, can I come in?" Becky asks.

"Sure Becky, take a seat." Sue smiles.

Becky waddles over to the chair and sits.

"What's up Becky?" Sue asks.

"I really appreciate you coach. You treat me like a normal person and no one else has ever done that." Becky begins with a sweet smile.

Sue smiles. "Oh Becky, besides the fact it can be a little hard to understand you, you are entirely normal. Don't let anyone tell you any different." Sue says.

"Thanks coach. I had a lot of fun helping you at the Britney riot last week and I was thinking maybe I could be your permanent sidekick. Because we're both awesome bitches." Becky says.

Sue laughs. "Oh Becky, you read my mind. Come here." Sue smiles and opens her arms. Becky walks over and hugs Sue with a warm embrace. "I'm gonna look out for you Becky. We're like family." Sue smiles.

"Thank coach." Becky smiles.

In glee club, Ivon and Tina are talking.

"So the truth is no one in here besides Sam, is actually my friend." Ivon sighs.

"That's not true, w-we're all friends." Tina smiles.

"No one in here has ever even talked to me." Ivon says.

"I'm sorry Ivon. Well from now on, we're gonna be friends – REAL friends, I promise." Tina smiles.

"Okay." Ivon smiles.

"S-So what's going on between you and S-S-Sam? Do you like him?" Tina asks.

"What? Sam? No!" Ivon laughs.

"Really? I s-saw the way you looked at him last w-week when you sang that song." Tina says.

"Sam and I have been friends since we were kids really. He's like my brother I never had. He's cute, he's a douche but…yeah, I'd be lying to say I've NEVER had feelings for him because I have. But it's complicated. I don't want to ruin my friendship with him and I just got a lot on my mind…I don't know who I am or who I would be if I dated Sam…" Ivon explains.

"Okay, it's fine. Relax. You be who you wannabe. It's high s-s-school we still have four years left to decide. That's what it's about. Experimenting. Plus if we all do end up repeating the year then even better. We have more time to be discover who you want to be." Tina smiles.

"Thank you." Ivon smiles back and hugs Tina.

Meanwhile, in the hall, Finn tries to catch up to Quinn to talk about yesterday. But she is ignoring him.

"Quinn. Quinn! Hey, what's with the silent treatment? Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just let's talk about this! Is this about yesterday?" Finn calls.

She stops and turns to him and she is crying.

"Quinn, what is it?" he asks.

"I'm pregnant." She reveals.

Finn is shocked. Speechless. He is frozen.

"I've had a feeling for a while but I was I wasn't sure, and I was scared of knowing the truth – I'm a freshman! I'm a few weeks and I'm not even showing yet! I'm freaking out. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." She explains.

"Mine?" he asks – still paralysed with shock.

"Yes, you. Who else's would it be?" She replies.

"But we…we never…" Finn mutters with confusion.

"Last month. Hot tub? When you DIDN'T think of the mail…" she sighs.

"Oh…But we were wearing our swimsuits." He realizes.

" said a hot tub is the perfect temperature for sperm. It helps it swim faster." Quinn claims.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God." He panics. She sobs to herself. "Are…Are you gonna get a…" Finn begins.

"No! I could never!" she snaps. Finn sighs with worry. "I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here." She cries in his arms. This brings Finn and Quinn closer again but Finn is in shock.

Meanwhile, during free period, Tina, Kelly and Brittany are in Kelly's bedroom and preparing to shoot Kelly's music video so she can upload it online. The three of them are wearing black unitards. The music begins as they begin recording.

(Kelly)(Tina and Britt)

All the single ladies (all the single ladies)

All the single ladies (all the single ladies)

All the single ladies (all the single ladies)

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up

I'm doing my own little thing

You decided to dip but now you wanna trip

'Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

Don't pay him any attention

'Cause I cried my tears

For three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

'Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it

If you like it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you like it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

'Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it

If you like it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you like it then you should've put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips

Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans

Acting up, drink in my cup

I can't care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention

Don't pay him any attention

'Cause you had your turn

And now you gonna learn

What it really feels like to miss me

'Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it

If you like it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you like it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Don't treat me to these things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms

Say I'm the one you want

If you don't, you'll be alone

And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (all the single ladies)

All the single ladies (all the single ladies)

All the single ladies (all the single ladies)

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

'Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it

If you like it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you like it then you should've put a ring on it

'Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it

If you like it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you like it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh

The three finish in a fierce pose. Before Tina rushes over and stops the recording.

"That was perfect! Thank you guys! Now all I need to do is make it black and white and then upload it." Kelly smiles.

"This is so exciting!" Tina cheers and hugs Kelly. The hug goes for longer than expected.

Brittany watches awkwardly. "Uh hello! Can I join in too?" Brittany mutters.

"Oh right! Sure, get in here Brittany!" Kelly smiles and they have a group hug.

Meanwhile, Sue has left McKinley early to go visit her sister.

"Hey Sue!" Jean smiles.

"Hello sweetie! How are you?" Sue asks as she snuggles next to Jean.

"Good. How are you?" Jean replies.

"Oh ya know me, Jean, I'm cold and hateful when it comes to music. I've made it my mission to destroy the damn glee club and sectionals are next week and I have done absolutely nothing to sabotage them…" Sue explains.

"Be nice Sue." Jean tells her.

"Ya know, I have a sidekick now." Sue changes the subject.

"You do?" Jean asks.

"Yes! She is so precious and I would love to have her meet you someday." Sue smiles.

"I'd like that very much." Jean smiles.

That afternoon in the auditorium, the New Directions meet with Mr Schue – sitting on stools in a circle but are waiting for Quinn and Finn – who are absent.

"Where are they? They're never late." Mercedes wonders.

"Well they are the most popular kids in the school…" Roxy adds.

"Duh, they're obviously frolicking…" Santana says.

"Well, they aren't here so we should begin." Will says.

"Wait! No! We can't start without them! Finn is our leading man!" Rachel gasps.

"Actually this one was requested by Tina. To help all of us accept each other and bond. You don't have to like each other but you should because you guys are all amazing and awesome. So, Tina…" Will smiles.

"I wanted to confess something. This week has made me realise. We all are friends. We may not all show it but we are there for each other. And I have admired Kelly since the day she came out and showed us who she really was. And now I want to do the same…" Tina begins nervously.

"Oh my gosh, are you gay?" Sam asks.

"No, trust me she's totally not gay. There's no way." Santana says.

"What happened to your stutter?" Roxy asks.

"The truth is whenever I'm happy – which is when I'm with you – all of you – I find it hard to fake it. Yeah, I said it; I've been faking my stutter. I'm just a really shy girl. I started off doing it to just be weird and odd so people would leave me alone. I know it's bad but high school I about discovering who we are and I don't want to be the girl with the stutter." Tina reveals.

"Wow…" Mercedes gasps.

"Didn't see that coming." Sam adds.

"Oh my gosh! Tina you should be an actress!" Rachel smiles.

"You guys aren't mad?" Tina asks.

"No! Not at all!" Rachel smiles.

"We accept you Tina." Will smiles.

"We love you." Kelly adds.

"If you ever feel like stuttering again, please feel free to do so." Santana sighs.

"Alright, guys let's get to the song before our time's up." Will smiles.

(Tina)

You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged

Oh, I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

And the darkness still inside you

Can make you feel so small

But I

(Tina with New Directions)

See your true colors

Shining through

(Tina: I see your)

True colors

And that's why I love you

So, don't be afraid

To let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

(Tina)

Like a rainbow

(Tina and Kelly)

Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy

Can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

(with New Directions: And you've taken all you can bear)

You call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your

(Tina with New Directions (Tina)

True colors

Shining through

(I see your) true colors

And that's why I love you

(So,) don't be afraid (to let them show)

(Your) true colors

True colors (are beautiful like a rainbow)

(Tina (New Directions))

I can't remember when I last saw you laughing

(Santana)

If this world makes you crazy

And you've (with New Directions: taken all you can bear)

You call me up (Call me up)

Because you

(Tina with New Directions (New Directions)

Know I'll be there

(Ivon, Santana and Tina with ND)

And I'll see your true colors

(Shining through) (Tina: I see you shining through)

(I see your) true colors

And that's why I love (you) (Tina: That's why I love you!)

(So, don't be afraid) (Be afraid) (Tina: To let them show)

Your true colors

True colors

(Tina: And I'll see your) true colors

(Shining through) (Tina: Yeah!)

(I see your) true colors

And that's why I love you

(Tina: So,) don't be afraid (Be afraid)

To let them show

Your true colors

True colors

(Tina)

True colors are beautiful like a rainbow!

What will Rachel do when she learns Quinn is pregnant? What will Terri do next to keep up her charade of faking it? Will the New Directions win Sectionals? Find out on the next episode of glee…

Song

Original Artist

Covered By

Performance

Keep Me Hanging On

The Supremes

Quinn with the cheerios

On the field

Single Ladies

Beyoncé

Kelly, Tina and Brittany

In black and white in Kelly's room.

I Could Have Danced All Night

My Fair Lady

Rachel

Fantasy about Finn

True Colors

Cindy Lauper

Tina, Ivon, Santana and the ND

Group Number


	13. Episode Thirteen: Sectionals

glee

A Codez FanFiction

Season One:

Volume I.

**Episode Thirteen:**

**Sectionals**

The New Directions sit and wait in the choir room as Mr Schue enters excitedly with an announcement.

"Sectionals!" he cheers as he writes it on the board.

"Yay!" Kelly cheers.

"W-w-we got this!" Tina cheers.

"Oh please, Kimiko, stop with the fake stutter…" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Sorry. Habit." Tina laughs.

"So which ballad will Finn and I be performing?" Rachel asks excitedly.

"Actually Rachel, I had a change of heart. I've worked on a new set list. One of the songs is a solo for you and the other is group number. Which you and Finn will be the lead vocals but still feature everyone else's talent." Will reveals.

"My own solo?" Rachel gasps gratefully.

"Yes, you've been wanting to do a Streisand song, so here's your chance." Will smiles.

"Oh my god! Barbara!" Rachel shrieks with excitement.

"We're gonna follow up with a Rolling Stones classic!" Will adds.

"Yeah!" Sam cheers.

"Awesome!" Finn adds.

"So who's our competition, Mr Schue?" Mercedes asks.

"We're gonna be up against Miss Holiday's – The Misfits – and The Bellas, from the Beverly School For Girls." Will reveals.

"What! We're gonna be up against Sunshine and Rhi!" Roxy gasps.

"We're totally screwed." Santana mutters.

"Guys, I know it's gonna be tough. But I believe we can do this!" Will assures them.

"Here's hoping." Ivon sighs.

"Alright, so let's work on choreography first." Will says.

Finn looks at Quinn with worry. "Uh, Mr Schue…can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Finn says.

"Uh, sure Finn…" Wills says before he and Finn go into the hall. "What's up buddy?"

"Quinn's pregnant. And I'm worried about the baby with all the dancing and stuff…" Finn confides.

Mr Schue is shocked. "Oh, oh my god…do her parents know? Do your parents know?" he asks.

"No. No. No one else knows. And I can't tell them yet. Quinn's a mess, I'm freaked – we don't know what to do. I have no one else to turn to." Finn says and begins to tear up.

"It's okay buddy. It's gonna work out. We'll put Quinn in the back so she can do some more comfortable moves." Will says and hugs Finn as Finn softly sobs into Will's shoulder.

Later that day, at football practice Puck notices something is up with Finn.

"What's your problem?" Puck asks.

"Nothing. I just got a lot on my mind." Finn sighs.

"Seriously, dude, what's going on? I'm your best friend. Talk." Puck says.

"It's personal." Finn says.

"I knew it. You're in love with me." Puck teases.

"Quinn's pregnant. She's keeping the baby." Finn reveals and walks away.

Puck is shocked. He goes inside to search for Quinn.

He finds her at her locker and confronts her.

"What's up, MI LF?" he greets her.

"Leave me alone." Quinn grunts.

"Who's the daddy?" Puck asks. Quinn ignores him. "I just think it's kind of weird if it's Finn since you told me you were a virgin when we did it. And I know for a fact that you didn't do it with him." Puck teases.

"How can you be so sure?" Quinn scoffs.

"Finn's my boy. He would've told me." Puck replies.

"You make a habit of sleeping with your boy's girlfriends?" she snarks back at him.

"Well, call the Vatican. We got ourselves another Immaculate Conception." Puck teases and she pushes him. He laughs. "I'd take care of it, you know. You too. My dad's a deadbeat, but I don't roll that way." Puck says.

"Weren't you fired for peeing in the fast-food fryolator?" Quinn teases.

"I've got my pool-cleaning business." Puck says.

"We live in Ohio. I had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day. But it was a mistake. You're a Lima loser, and you're always gonna be a Lima loser. And you are not going to say anything to anyone!" Quinn assures him and rushes away in tears.

Puck is simply worried about Quinn.

That night Will and Terri are having dinner talking about each other's day. Will explains the baby drama at McKinley.

"How far along is she?" Terri asks.

"A few weeks. It breaks my heart. They're freshmen. They're both so scared to death, Ter. They're just kids. They can't raise a baby. Here this poor girl is so ashamed she feels like she can't tell anybody. I mean, can you imagine? Having to hide something like that. All that effort covering that up." Will sighs, feeling bad for them.

Terri looks guilty. "Oh, yeah that is sad." She sighs.

"How come you haven't had any morning sickness? Quinn Fabray's been upchucking every 15 minutes for weeks now." Will say curiously.

"Really? That's a really good sign. That means the baby's not a mongoloid." Terri smiles.

"Well, is it bad that you haven't been sick then?" Will worries.

"Oh, no, honey. No, no, you should ask Howard Bamboo about my Linda Blair impersonations every half hour at work." Terri lies and assures him.

"Mmm." Will nods.

Terri smiles with an idea.

"What did you say her name was? Quinn?" Terri asks.

"Quinn Fabray." Will says.

"Oh." Terri smiles.

"Oh, and here's the kicker. She's president of the Celibacy Club." Will tries not to laugh.

"Oh goodness." Terri giggles.

The next day Terri and Kendra stalk Quinn in the school parking lot.

Quinn is having a moment of emotions before heading inside.

Terri approaches her.

"How many weeks are you? From the looks of you, I'd say no more than eight or nine. Right? Not too far behind me. I assume you haven't told your parents yet.

I mean, how could you?" Terri sighs.

"You can't raise this baby, Quinn." Kendra blurts out.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Quinn asks with confusion.

"I'm just somebody who wants to help." Terri smiles.

"I don't need your help. Get the hell away from me!" Quinn snaps.

"Really? What kind of prenatal vitamins are you taking?" Terri asks.

Quinn doesn't answer. She worries as she isn't taking any.

"Yeah. Here. Three times a day, or your baby will be ugly." Terri assures her and hands her a bottle of vitamins

"Yep, I never had these pills and my kids turned out looking dopier than their daddy! And that's saying something. Plus they are all creepy ginger kids! It's not because of incest I swear!" Kendra says.

"I don't understand. What do you want from me?" Quinn asks.

"We want your baby." Kendra says.

"We'll make any deal you want. Pay for appointments or whatever. But please, do this for me, do it for the baby and do it for yourself." Terri begs.

"Yep! Or Bye-Bye reputation! You'll be the Lima bicycle! Everyone has ridden you. Believe me that label used to be me and it screws you up for life!" Kendra adds.

"You're right…I know you are. I'm just scared. But…I'll do it." Quinn nods and agrees.

"Oh honey, thank you! Thank god!" Terri smiles and hugs Quinn. Kendra winks at Terri.

In the choir room, Rachel and Finn are practicing for sectionals but Finn is obviously too distracted.

"Okay so…let's try again." Rachel smiles.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Finn sighs.

"Finn, what's wrong? We can do this. We can't give up. We just have to …" Rachel begins but Finn stops her.

"Quinn's pregnant!" he reveals. Rachel is shocked. Saddened for a moment. "Say something." He says.

"I know…" Rachel sighs.

"You do?" he asks.

"Yeah I heard Santana and Brittany talking about in the girls bathroom before they flushed my makeup down the toilet! I was waiting for YOU to tell me!" She reveals and begins to tear up.

"Rachel, I'm sorry…I…" He begins.

"So what does that mean for us? That kiss obviously didn't mean anything. It was all in my head right? Was I just a distraction from your problems?" Rachel cries.

"No. Rachel, it's not like that, I'm sorry!" he pleads.

"God, I'm SUCH an idiot…I can't believe I thought a guy like you would EVER like a girl like me…I'll see you at sectionals." Rachel cries and walks out. Finn feels bad.

At Sectionals, Will greets Holly.

"Hey, good luck." He says.

"Hey! You too!" she smiles.

"How are your kids doing?" Will asks.

"Totally confident and read to kick butt. Yours?" she replies.

"Uh, terrified and nervous but I believe in them." Will smiles.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will be good. Maybe not great – but good." She winks.

"Alright well, may the best team win." Will smiles and holds out his hand.

"We will." Holly insists and shakes his hand.

Meanwhile Puck arrives and takes a seat in audience to watch Quinn perform – keeping an eye on her.

Moments later it's ShowTime!

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to this years sectionals show choir competition. Let's give it up for the first team, from Beverly School for Girls – The Bellas!" the host announces.

The New Directions sit in the audience nervously as they see Rhianna and The Bellas come on stage and begin.

(Rhi and the Bellas)

Chelsea, can you handle this?

Michelle, can you handle this?

Rhianna, can you handle this?

I don't think they can handle this!

Better move, 'cause we've arrived

Looking sexy, looking fly

Baddest chick, chick inside

DJ, jam tonight

Spotted me, a tender thang

There you are, come on baby

Don't you wanna dance with me?

Can you handle, handle me?

You gotta do much better if you gon' dance with me tonight

You gotta work your jelly if you gon' dance with me tonight

Read my lips carefully if you like what you see

Move, groove, prove you can hang with me

By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me

Hook up your seat belt, it's time for takeoff

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

Baby, can you handle this?

Baby, can you handle this?

Baby, can you handle this?

I don't think you can handle this!

I'm about to break you off

H-town going hard

Lead my hips, slap my thighs

Swing my hair, squint my eyes

Looking hot, smelling good

Grooving like I'm from the hood

Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss

Can you handle, handle this?

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

Move your body up and down (whoo!)

Make your booty touch the ground (whoo!)

I can't help but wonder why (whoo!)

Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe

I shake my jelly at every chance

When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance

I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have

Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

(Rhianna)

'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

The crowd cheer and applaud.

"Oh my god, she's so good!" Mercedes smiles.

"Hopefully not better than us…" Ivon sighs.

"It's gonna be hard to follow that." Sam sighs.

"We can do this." Roxy assures them.

The New Directions get up begin to head up to backstage.

"All right, our next team – from McKinley High – The New Directions!" the host announces.

Rachel is on stage standing in the dark before a spotlight shines down on her and the music begins.

(Rachel)

Don't tell me not to live,

Just sit and putter,

Life's candy and the sun's

A ball of butter.

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!

Don't tell me not to fly

I've simply got to.

If someone takes a spill,

It's me and not you.

Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade!

I'll march my band out,

I'll beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir.

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir,

I guess I didn't make it!

But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection,

A freckle on the nose of life's complexion,

The cinder or the shiny apple of his eye,

I gotta fly once,

I gotta try once,

Only die once, right, sir?

Ooh, life is juicy,

Juicy, and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir!

Get ready for me, love,

'Cause I'm a comer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!

I'm gonna live and live now,

Get what I want, I know how,

One roll for the whole shebang,

One throw, that bell will go clang,

Eye on the target and wham

One shot, one gun shot, and bam

Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!

I'll march my band out,

I'll beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir,

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir,

I guess I didn't make it.

Get ready for me, love,

'Cause I'm a comer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Nobody, no, no, nobody is gonna rain on my parade!

The crowd applaud as the rest of the New Directions join Rachel on stage and they all stand in two rows.

(The New Directions)

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

But if you try sometimes you just might find

You just might find

You get what you need

No, you can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

And if you try sometime you find

You get what you need

(Finn)

I saw her today at the reception

A glass of wine in her hand

I knew she was gonna meet her connection

At her feet was her footloose man

(The New Directions)

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

But if you try sometimes you might find

You get what you need

(Rachel)

Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh...

And I went down to the demonstration

To get my fair share of abuse

Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration

If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"

Sing it to me now...

(The New Directions)

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

But if you try sometimes well you just might find

You get what you need

Oh baby, yeah, yeah!

(Sam and Kelly)

I went down to the Chelsea drugstore

To get your prescription filled

I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy

And man, did he look pretty ill

We decided that we would have a soda

My favorite flavor, cherry red

I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy

Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"

I said to him

(The New Directions)

You can't always get what you want, no!

You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)

You can't always get what you want (no)

But if you try sometimes you just might find

You get what you need

(Mercedes)

Oh yes! Woo!

You get what you need-yeah, oh baby!

Oh yeah!

(Finn)

I saw her today at the reception

In her glass was a bleeding man

She was practiced at the art of deception

Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands

(The New Directions)

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

But if you try sometimes you just might find

You just might find

You get what you need

Will cheers and applauds proudly – along with rest of the crowd cheering.

The New Directions then join Will in the Audience as The Misfits head up for their turn.

"And now, from McKinley High, The Misfits!" the host announces.

The Misfits roll on stage in wheelchairs as the music begins.

(The Misfits)

Rollin Rollin Rollin on a river

(Sunshine)

Left a good job in the city

Workin' for the man every night and day

And I never lost one minute of sleep'n

Worryin' about the way things might have been

Big wheels Keep on turnin'

Oohh the Proud Mary keeps on burnin'

And we're rollin' (Reagan: rollin)

Rollin yeah (Reagan: rollin), rollin on the river (Reagan: rollin on the river)

Said we're rollin' (Reagan: rollin)

Rollin (Reagan: rollin), rollin on the river (Reagan: rollin on the river)

[beat quickens]

(Ezra)

So I Left a good job in the city

Workin' for the man every night and day

(Lindsay)

And I never lost one minute of sleep'n

Worryin' about the way things might have been

(Lindsay and Ezra)

Big wheels Keep on turnin (The Misfits: turning)

Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (The Misfits: burning)

And we're rollin' (The Misfits: rollin)

Rollin (The Misfits: rollin), rollin on the river (The Misfits: rollin on the river)

rollin' (The Misfits: rollin) Rollin (The Misfits: yeah), rollin on the river (The Misfits: rollin on the river)

(The Misfits)

da do do do

da do do do

da do do do

ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah

(Lyndon)

Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis yall (Shauna: Memphis yall)

and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans (Shauna: Ne Orleans)

But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched

a ride on the river boat Queen

(Hannah)

Big wheels Keep on turnin (Deke: turning)

Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (Deke: burning)

And we're rollin' (Deke: rollin)

Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (Deke: rollin on the river)

rollin' (yeah) Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (Deke: rollin on the river)

(The Misfits)

da do do do

da do do do

da do do do

ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah

(Sunshine)

If you come down to the river (The Misfits: do do do)

I betcha you're gonna find some people who live (The Misfits do do do)

You don't have to worry

If you have no money

The people on the river are happy to give

(Reagan)

big wheel keeps on turnin' (The Misfits:turning)

Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (The Misfits:burning)

rollin', rollin' (The Misfits:rollin') Rollin' on a river(The Misfits:rollin' on a river)

Rollin', rollin' (The Misfits:yeah), rollin' on a river (The Misfits:rollin' on a river)

da do do do

da do do do

da do do do

ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah

(The Misfits)

rollin' (Shauna: rollin'), rollin' (Ezra: rollin') Rollin' on a river (Hannah: rollin' on a river)

Rollin' (Lindsay: rollin'), rollin' (Emily: rollin'), rollin' on a river (Lyndon: rollin')

da do do do

da do do do

da do do do

ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah (Sunshine: Rollin on a river baby!)

The crowd applauds.

"Wheelchairs? Really? Creative." Will whispers to Holly.

"I know right." Holly giggles.

(Lyndon)

Livin' easy

Livin' free

Season ticket on a one way ride

Askin' nothin'

Leave me be

Takin' everythin' in my stride

(Emily)

Don't need reason

Don't need rhyme

Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do

Goin' down

Party time

My friends are gonna be there too

(The Misfits)

I'm on the highway to hell

On the highway to hell

Highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

(Reagan)

No stop signs

Speed limit

Nobody's gonna slow me down

Like a wheel

Gonna spin it

Nobody's gonna mess me around

Hey, Satan

Payin' my dues

Playin' in a rockin' band

Hey, mamma

Look at me

I'm on the way to the promised land

I'm on the highway to hell

Highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

Highway to hell

(Shauna)

Don't stop me

(The Misfits)

I'm on the highway to hell

On the highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

On the highway to hell

(Lindsay: highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell

(Lindsay: highway to hell) highway to hell

(Lindsay: highway to hell) highway to hell

(Lindsay: highway to hell)

(The Misfits)

And I'm goin' down

All the way

(Sunshine)

I'm on the highway to hell

The crowd cheer and applaud.

The New Directions and The Bellas join The Misfits on stage as they wait to hear who the winner is. The teams are all nervous with anticipation.

Moments later the host returns to the stage.

"Alright, tonight's vote must've been tough. But the voting has been done. In third place, The Bellas!" The host reveals.

The Bellas are disappointed but smile and rush over to grab their 3rd place trophy. Kelly and the others smile and wave at Rhi and she waves back at them.

"And now, the winner of this years Sectionals are…" the host begins. The teams shiver with anticipation. "THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" he announces.

The New Directions cheer and jump up and down with excitement feeling proud and happy. Will smiles at Holly and shakes her hand. Will is so proud of his kids.

Moments later, the kids are in the green room, relaxing and some getting changed back into their normal clothes and out of the matching black and red competition clothes.

"Tina you did a great job on the costumes, where did you learn to sew?" Kelly asks.

"She didn't learn, she's Asian." Santana teases.

Tina smiles proudly. "I'm great in the sewing club and with Home Ec class." Tina explains.

"Quinn are okay?" Finn asks.

"I'm fine…just a lot on my mind…" Quinn sighs.

"Have you given any more thought to if…" Finn begins.

"No, I think I want to keep it. I'm just confused. I need to do a lot of thinking. I have options okay, I know! Why are you such an idiot!" Quinn snaps.

An argument starts between Finn and Quinn.

Will enters and tries to break it up.

"Hey guys, come on! Stop. You guys love each other there is no need for this." Will says – breaking up the argument.

"Why does it even matter Quinn? Didn't you say you were giving your baby away to Mrs Schuester?" Brittany mutters – accidently letting it slip.

Quinn is shocked. Busted. Frozen with guilt.

"What?" Finn mutters with confusion.

"Mrs Schuester? Terri?" Will asks with confusion.

"Yeah, that's what coach Sue said." Brittany reveals.

Quinn is even more busted. She looks at Mr Schue. "Mr Schue…I…I am so sorry…" Quinn tears up.

"I don't understand…I gotta go talk to Terri. This can't be true." Will shakes his head and leaves.

"Quinn, what's goin on?" Finn asks.

Quinn says nothing and just cries.

William goes home and Terri is in the kitchen cooking.

Terri is startled to see him.

"Oh my god, honey you scared me." She giggles.

"Pick up your shirt." He says.

"What? No." she replies.

"Pick up your shirt." He demands.

"You're scaring me, Will." She panics.

"Terri…" he insists.

"Now, think about what you're accusing me of. Think about it and turn around and go have a beer and wait for dinner." Terri says. Will closes his eyes and sucks his lip as he gets closer to Terri and lifts the shirt. "Please." She begs.

Will lifts her shirt and reveals a pregnancy pad. The fake belly Terri has been using. "What's this?" he asks.

Terri is busted but tries to think of a lie. "It's a pregnancy pad. They have them at the maternity stores for trying on clothes so you can see how you're gonna look when you're showing. Kendra stole it for me so I can see if any of her old clothes would fit…" she lies.

Will isn't an idiot so he demands the truth. "Why did you do this to us? I don't understand." He shouts.

"I thought you were leaving me. You're so different, Will. We both know it. I can feel you. You're pulling away from me." She explains.

"Because I've started standing up to you, trying to make this a relationship of equals?" he snaps.

"No, because of the damn Glee Club. Ever since you started it, you just walk around like you're better than me." Terri snaps back.

"I should be allowed to feel good about myself." He grunts.

"Oh by spending time with that doe-eyed harlot and the drunken April bitch? Who are we kidding, Will? This marriage works because you don't feel good about yourself." Terri says.

"This marriage works because I love you - because I've always accepted you. Good and bad." He begins as he cries and sniffles.

"No. You love the girl you met when you were 15. I'm not that girl." Terri sighs.

"You've made yourself a stranger to me now. Are you happy? Are you satisfied?" he shouts with rage and sadness.

"No. Please. It didn't start as a lie. I really thought I was pregnant. And then the doctor, he said it was a hysterical pregnancy and I just panicked." Terri cries – finally revealing the truth.

"This is insane. I mean, wh-what were you gonna do when the due date came?" he asks.

"Quinn Fabray." Terri reveals.

"So it was true. That's why she was gonna give you the baby…" he says with realisation and becomes even more angry.

"It was so perfect. She didn't want hers, and I needed one. I also had the doctor use a fake ultrasound DVD at your appointment that you came to." Terri admits.

"I loved you, Terri. I really loved you." He sighs.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I'm so sorry." She cries as he gets up and begins to pack his things and leave. "Wait! Do you remember that appointment? Do you remember what we said? That at that moment, no matter what happened, we loved each other.

We can get that feeling back again. You can love me back, Will." She begs and clings to his arm.

"You're a psycho. I don't know who you are anymore. My love for you is just suddenly gone. You have no one to blame but yourself." He grunts and pushes her away from him.

"Please, Will. Please don't go. Please don't go! Please! Oh, God." She cries.

Will is an absolute mess. He's angry, heartbroken, devastated, upset, confused and just a wreck. He grabs some of his things and leaves.

The next day at school, Quinn goes to speak to Coach Sue.

"Miss Sylvester." Quinn mutters.

Sue looks up at Quinn with disgust and disappointment. "It's like looking at a porno star in a nun's habit." Sue scoffs.

"You knew. How?" Quinn asks.

"I had my suspicions but when I saw William's crazy wife talking to you I knew it had to be baby drama. You're planned would never have worked. Wasn't Terri supposed to be like several months pregnant already?" Sue says.

"Fair point. Anyway, I wanted to show you that it still fits. My baby bump isn't that bad. It's just like I had a big lunch." Quinn says and spins.

"Take it off. You need to get it through your pregnant head there's no way you're getting in this years cheerios photo or back on the Cheerios end of story." Sue says.

"You're kicking me off?" Quinn gasps.

"Yep. Unclog your hormonal ears and you may actually learn something." Sue says.

"You're a hypocrite." Quinn snaps.

"Excuse me?" Sue gasps.

"You're always trying to get Glee Club's amateur status revoked for no reason while you are constantly showering the Cheerios with swag. I've gotten free shoes, complimentary tanning, haircuts. It seems to me that if Figgins found out you would get banned from competition." Quinn threatens her.

Sue is shocked. "Fine. You're back on the Cheerios. I'll put you on full-time dry-cleaning duty and shove you to the back of the photo to hide your shame." Sue agrees.

"I'm not finished. I want fully features head cheerio photos in this years yearbook AND Glee Club gets a full-page photo." Quinn says.

"It's not up to me." Sue mutters.

"You are giving up one of the Cheerios' six pages and you are giving it to the Glee Club free of charge." Quinn insists.

"My god, you've fallen for those singing monkeys. You actually like them. I am disappointed in you. But, you know, Q, I'd forgotten just how ruthless you really are. You're like a young Sue Sylvester. And just so you know Jacob Ben Israel will be posting this scandalous story in the McKinley paper. So you'll still have A reputation. Now get out of my office if you can manage to squeeze through the door without your water breaking all over my new carpet." Sue says.

"You know what? I don't think I wanna be a Cheerio after all. I don't wanna be on a team where I only appear to belong. I'd rather be a part of a club that's proud to have me like Glee Club." Quinn sighs and storms out.

Quinn is a mess. She feels like she's losing everything. The cheerios, her reputation, her status, it's all gone… the glee club comfort her and are there for her.

In the auditorium the New Directions sing with Quinn a sweet and supportive song.

(All)

Ha ha ha ha ha

Ha ha ha ha ha

Ha ha ha ha ha

Ha ha ha ha ha

(Rachel)

You're not alone together we stand ill be by your side you know ill take your hand

(Finn)

When it gets cold and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in

(Rachel and Finn)

no I won't give in

(All)

Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong.

(Rachel and Finn)

cause you know im here for you, theres nothing you can say

(All)

(nothing you can say)

(Rachel and Finn)

nothing you can do

(All)

(nothing you can do)

(Rachel and Finn)

theres no other way when it comes to the truth so

(All)

holding on

(Rachel and Finn)

cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through

(Finn)

so far away I wish you were here before its too late this could all disappear.

(Rachel and Finn)

before the doors close and it comes to end with you by my side I will fight and defend, ill fight and defend ya yaaaa

(Everyone)

keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause im here for you im here for you

(Rachel and Finn)

theres nothing you can say

(ND: nothing you can say)

(Rachel and Finn)

nothing you can do

(ND: nothing you can do)

(Rachel and Finn)

theres no other way

(All)

when it comes to the truth so keep holding on

(Rachel and Finn)

cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through.

hear me when I say when I say I'll believe. nothings gonna change nothings gonna change destiny. whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly.

(All)

ya ya ya ya la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through

just stay strong cause you know im here for you im here for you.

(Rachel and Finn)

theres nothing you can say

(ND: nothing you can say)

(Rachel and Finn)

nothing you can do

(ND: nothing you can do)

(Rachel and Finn)

theres no other way

(All)

when it comes to the truth so keep holding on

(Rachel and Finn)

cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through

Quinn is a crying mess and they all hold hands and group hug supportively.

Will the glee club win Regionals? What will happen between Puck, Quinn, Finn and Rachel? Will Terri and Will get back together? Find out on the next episode of glee…

Song

Original Artist

Covered By

Performance

Bootylicious

Destiny's Child

Rhianna and the Bellas

Sectionals

Don't Rain On My Parade

Funny Girl

Rachel

Sectionals

You Can't Always Get What You Want

The Rolling Stones

The New Directions

Sectionals

Proud Mary

Ike and Tina Turner

The Misfits

Sectionals

Highway to Hell

ACDC

The Misfits

Sectionals

Keep Holding On

Avril Levine

The ND to Quinn

In auditorium


End file.
